Asking for Forgiveness
by vinlovedroolwish
Summary: TFATF/ Pre-heists. Starts out focused on Vince/OFC Leon's little sister , but the rest of the team quickly develop their own issues and love interests. A fluffy relationship centered fic. Mostly Het, but M/M slash does come into play eventually
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: "Asking For Forgiveness"  
AUTHOR: jaimejo2929  
RATING; M- for language and sex (eventually)

FANDOM: TFATF

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters from TFATF, I earn no profit by their use here.  
ARCHIVE: if you like, please ask  
FEEDBACK: Yes, please, constructive criticism is always welcome. This is my first fic ever---please be nice.

WARNING: This fic deals with the romantic relationship of a 24 year old man and a 16/17 year old female. Not sex, YET. But some consensual heavy petting that will progress to consensual non-intercourse sexual acts.

Prologue

The day after the _incident_, Jenna snuck back home and packed her stuff while her mom and John were at work. She threw her stuff into her Mazda RX-7 hatch and headed for LA. All the way there she debated on calling Leon. But she was afraid he wouldn't believe her or tell her she couldn't come to him. She knew Leon loved her, but she hadn't seen him since she was 12. He called every week, but he had never come to visit and never asked if she could come to visit him.

She had a car and cell phone thanks to Leon. When she told him about the RX7 she had fallen in love with, he contacted the dealer and bought it for her. He had also paid for some engine work to be done, before she got it. She remembered the day he called her and told her that all she had to do was go pick it up.

A few weeks later a box arrived for her with a cell phone and a note to call Leon. He wanted to make sure she had a way to call for help if she broke down. She loved Le and he loved her, but she wasn't sure he would want a 16-year-old showing up on his doorstep. So she decided to surprise him and hope he didn't kick her out.

Almost 18 hours on the road and a few hours sleeping in a cheap hotel got Jenna to LA at 1:30 pm the next day. She stopped at a gas station to ask for directions to DT's Automotive.

The clerk had never heard of it, but the Hispanic guy at the counter had. She walked with him out to his car, a supped up Honda Civic, where he dug out a business card from the glove box. He jotted down directions on the back and she was on her way with a smile and a wave.

At 2:45 pm she finally pulled in the parking area of DT's Automotive. She looked around at the street racers parked in the area and knew she had the right place. This would be Leon's dream job. She checked her face in the visor mirror before she opened the car door.

Chapter 1 Sunglasses and Heartbreakers

Vince saw the older model RX7 pull in. It caught his attention because it had no obvious mods and no custom paint. He walked to the edge of the bay door, standing in the shade and watched at the most beautiful creature he had ever seen slide from the bucket seat.

Long smooth tan legs with delicate feet in strappy sandals came first. As she stood his eyes traveled up noting the short, bright yellow shorts, the small waist, a glimpse of tan belly with a glimmer that he would bet was a belly button ring. A white V-neck tee shirt, molded to very nice mid sized breasts.

Vince growled low in his throat. He looked at her face wondering what color her eyes were. He was disappointed to see the sunglasses shading her eyes, but he liked her full up-turned lips, '_very kissable_,' he thought. Her dark brown hair was long and wavy, pulled back in a ponytail that swept the top swell of her buttocks.

Vince licked his lips and quickly adjusted himself before stepping out of the shadow toward her. He smiled and greeted her.

"Hey, how you doing? Got car trouble?"

Jenna's heart skipped a few beats when the large tattooed man stepped out of the bay toward her.

He was gorgeous! Tanned and muscular, grungy jeans slung low on trim hips. His hair was dark and spiky. Bright blue eyes sparkled and his jaw sported a scruffy beard.

Jenna started to tremble; she said a little prayer of thanks for the sunglasses that hid her eyes that seemed drawn down to his loose-hipped stride. She had to swallow the drool before she could speak.

"Hi. Ummm. No, no car trouble, my baby is running just fine. Ummm. Actually I am looking for a guy." She said, nervously, not realizing how her words might be interpreted.

Vince grinned sexily and stepped closer to her, "Well, you found one.

Jenna's brain suddenly started working again as she realized the hottie was flirting with her. Confidence shot through her at his obvious interest. Relaxing, her smile widened, she dipped her head and did an obvious inspection of his body

"Yes. I guess I did." She said with a small laugh. "But I actually meant someone in particular. Leon Jacobs. Do you know him?"

'_She's one of Leon's chicks_.' Vince thought with a stab of disappointment. He kept his smile on his face, but seriously considered murdering Leon and hiding the body.

With a sigh he answered, "Yeah I know Le. You sure that's who you want, sweetheart? Cause, you know, he'll just break your heart."

Jenna felt relief wash over her. She had found Le. Feeling more confident she cocked her head to the side and asked, "Oh he's a heartbreaker, huh? What about you?"

Before Vince could answer Dom bellowed from the bay door, "Yo V, you working today or what?"

"Tell Le he's got a visitor." Vince yelled back over his shoulder, ignoring Dom's question.

Dom disappeared back into the shop. A few seconds later Leon walked out wiping his hands on a rag. He could see a dark haired girl standing on the other side of Vince, but did not recognize her. He figured it was some racer chaser he had met at some point and plastered his 'fuck me' smile on as he stepped up beside V.

Jenna got very nervous as she watched Le walk toward her. The gorgeously scruffy guy showed no sign of moving. She really hoped Le didn't yell at her in front of him. Le stopped in front of her and she waited.

Leon looked the girl up and down and cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Beautiful." He said drawing the word out. "Hey babe, what can I do you for?" he asked grinning.

Jenna felt her eyes widen as she realized Leon had no clue _who_ she was.

"Oh My God, Leon! Ewwww! Gross!" she shrieked.

Leon and Vince looked at each other confused.

Jenna stomped her foot and pushed her sunglasses up on top of her head. She glared at them with bright green eyes that matched Leon's exactly. "Le! It's me, Jenna!"

"Holy shit! Jenna?!" Leon's jaw dropped before he grabbed her in a hug, squeezing until she couldn't breathe. What the fuck are you doing here?!" Leon yelled as he pulled back still holding onto her shoulders. Then a look of panic washed over his face. "What happened Jen? Is Mom okay?"

Jenna shook her head "Mom's fine Le, she's fine. Everything is okay."

Leon relaxed and hugged her again. "Jeez Jen I can believe it's you! Oh my god! Look at you." Again he pulled back and looked at her. His expression changed. "What the hell are you wearing Jen! Mom let you out of the house like that?"

"What's going on Leon?" A deep rough voice growled from behind him. Leon turned and saw that everyone had come outside to see what the commotion was. Vince was now glaring daggers at him.

"Hey guys!" Le pulled Jen in front of him to face the team. "Uh… Guys this is my baby sister, Jenna. Jen met the team. That's Dom and his girl Letty. Mia, she's Dom's baby sis. You already met Vince. And, well, you remember Jesse."

Jesse broke ranks and grabbed Jenna around the waist yelling "Jen Jen!" as he twirled her around a few times. He sat her on her feet and they held onto each other as they waited for the world to stop spinning.

Jenna laughed and said "Hey Jess long time no see."

Jesse grinned and said "Wow, Jen! You look great! All grown up and shit! Cool!" Jess kissed her cheek. He released her, turned and bounced back toward the shop, his ADD kicking in and something else already on his mind.

"Some things never change." Jenna said still laughing.

Mia stepped forward "Hey girl, its nice to meet you."

"Thanks Mia, it is nice to meet you too. Leon has told me a lot about the team." Jenna said as Mia hugged her lightly.

Dom stepped up and hugged her lightly, "Leon's family is our family. Welcome to LA."

Jenna felt tiny when the huge bald guy wearing coveralls tied at the waist and a white beater shirt, wrapped his massive arms around her. For a minute Jenna was startled by the show of affection from the large man. After all, he looked big and scary. But he had a nice smile and something about him kind of reminded her of a big teddy bear too.

Letty stood behind everyone, with her hip cocked and arms crossed. She glared at Jenna and the back of Dom's head.

Vince stepped around Leon and said, "Well hell if everybody else gets a hug I want one too."

Jenna's eyes widened and her breath got caught in her throat. Before she could move Vince's warm arms surrounded her and he pulled her up against his chest. His smell enveloped her and she was surprised to find his scent very pleasing a mixture of manly sweat and motor oil, with a hint of something spicy. Whatever it was, it made warmth curl in her belly and her hands started to tremble again. Jenna felt chill bumps spread down her arms as Vince's stubble scraped the skin of her cheek and neck when he brushed a light kiss just in front of her left earlobe.

Vince felt Jenna shiver as he brushed his lips along her cheek close to her earlobe. He smiled at the pull of her hands balling up the sides of his shirt. He pulled her close and enjoyed the feel of her breasts pressed to his chest. He inhaled the scent of fruity shampoo in her hair and the warm clean spicy vanilla smell of her skin.

Aware of Leon standing beside them and his own body's response to her closeness Vince pulled back from the embrace sliding his hands down her bare arms, smiling as he felt her cling to his waist. He winked at the dazed look on her face and ran his tongue along the inside edge of his bottom lip imagining what she would taste like.

The contact was broken when Leon shoved against his shoulder violently forcing Vince back several steps. "Stop drooling on my sister V!"

The team snickered waiting for the explosion, but to everyone's surprise Vince's grin just widen.

Vince winked at Jenna before he turned and strolled casually back to the bay door, glancing back over his shoulder at Jenna a couple of times.

Jenna flushed beet red, realizing that the moment between her and Vince was not lost on the group.

Leon turned back to her as the team moved off back toward the garage. "OK Jen What is going on. What are you doing here? And where is mom?"

Jenna licked her lips and took a deep breath. "Ummm, well, Le, I kinda ran away."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Jenna's Story

Leon's head dipped a bit and he glared at her. When she didn't continue he growled, "More."

"Ummm, I tried to talk to mom, but she wouldn't listen, Le." Jenna tried to keep calm, but emotion won out and the words started pouring out if her like water from a fountain.

"She refused to believe me! She thought I was lying! She accused me of trying to take him away from her! Like I would want that nasty son of a bitch! And well a couple of days ago he caught me at home alone and I barely got away. Thank God I knew a little self-defense. So I just left, and I can't go back Le! It is untelling what he may have told her about me by now, that is if she even noticed I am gone."

All this gushed out of Jenna, she didn't even realize it didn't really make sense. She took a deep breath and said softly, "Leon, I didn't know what else to do. I don't have anywhere else to go. At least not anywhere he couldn't get to me. Please don't make me leave Le, please."

Leon had held her gently by her arms and softly rubbed up and down, trying to sooth her.

"Whoa, whoa. Calm down Jen. Now. One thing at a time. Who is the guy you barely got away from and what did he do?" Leon tried to act calm, but what he was really asking was; _who did he have to kill for touching his baby sister._

"John, mom's new husband." She said softly.

Leon whispered "Son of a bitch." He took a deep breath and asked "What did he do, Jen?" Leon watched her face carefully. He wanted to make sure she gave him the whole story.

"It started a few of months ago, not long after the wedding. At first it was just looks and little touches, or bumping into me, stuff like that. Then he started saying things, at first it was like compliments, but when mom wasn't around the compliments got really sleazy. That's when I tried to talk to mom about it. She wouldn't listen. He was very careful not to let her see or hear. But a couple of days ago while mom was at work, he came home early. I was just getting out of the shower and there he was. He grabbed me and tried to hold me down but I kicked him and ran for my room. I managed to get dressed and out the window before he broke thru the door. He was screaming at me out of my window when I drove away."

Leon pulled her into a tight hug and let her cry for a few minutes, before he asked "Did he hurt you, before you got away?" Jen shook her head no. "Are you sure? Jen you can tell me. I promise I will believe you."

Jenna looked up at Leon, "No Le he didn't get a chance to hurt me. I got a few bruises and scratches from the fight, but he didn't rape me. And the kick I got in should put a cramp in his performance for a while."

Leon grinned, "That's my girl. So what you left and came straight here?"

"No I spent the night at a friend's house. Then this morning I snuck in the house while they were both at work. I just threw all my worldly possessions into two duffle bags and then I headed this way."

"Jen why didn't you call me. I would have gotten you out of there or killed the bastard or something." Leon scrubbed a hand through his wavy hair.

"Well after mom called me a liar and blamed the whole thing on me I was kinda scared to call you. I was afraid if I called and asked to come out here, then you would tell me no. Figured it would be harder for you to tell me to get lost if I was already here." Jenna looked down at her toes feeling sheepish and guilty after he had believed her so readily.

"Easier to ask forgiveness than to ask for permission, huh? Oh yeah, you are going to fit right in here, kid." Leon said laughing and hugging her at the same time. "Come on, if you are staying, then we need to talk to Dom."

While Leon talked to Dom, Jenna propped up next to the car Jesse was working on. She and Jesse chatted for a while about growing up in their old neighborhood. Jenna told Jesse all about the how the old neighborhood had changed in the last few years. Jesse told her about living in the Toretto house, about street racing, and after parties. While they talked Jenna watched Vince working on the black Honda Civic in the next bay.

Jenna became so fascinated by Vince's rippling muscles that she forgot to listen to Jesse. He had to repeat his question three times. Finally Jenna heard him ask, "Why did you run all the way to Cali, Jen Jen?"

Jenna turned to look at Jess and figured everybody would hear the story eventually anyway. So she shrugged and decided to give the short version.

"My new stepfather figured that by marrying my mom; he was getting a two for one deal. I had to leave after he attacked me a few days ago. Mom didn't believe me, so that just left Le."

Jenna was facing Jesse as she talked so she didn't see Vince who had walked up behind her. As Vince listened to her, he was torn between the desire to drive to Arizona and beat the shit out of her stepfather, and the need to wrap her in his arms to keep her safe from the rest of the world.

Looking at Jenna, Vince quickly decided that having her in his arms was the way to go at the moment. He gently laid both hands on her shoulders and stepped up close behind her. He spoke softly near her ear. "Not just Le, baby girl. Now you got a whole team to look out for you. Don't worry."

Jenna felt heat radiate from Vince's hands on her shoulders. His scent surrounded her as he stepped close, his chest brushed her back and her butt was pressed against the front of his jeans. His presence was so comforting; she fought the urge to lean back against him. She turned her head to smile at him "Thanks Vince."

Jenna looked back at Jesse "Leon is talking to Dom now, about me staying here. Le said if we have to, he'll get an apartment for the two of us."

Jesse was shaking his head. "No way girl. Dom would never turn away family, especially not a little sis in trouble. You'll see Dom will be moving you into the Fort before the sun sets."

Vince squeezed her shoulders gently and again leaned into whisper in her ear "You can bunk with me if you want."

Jenna blushed six shades of red, but turned her head to whisper "I'll keep that in mind."

Leon and Dom walked out of the office and Vince's hands disappeared from her shoulders, but she could still feel him against her back.

"Family meeting" Dom yelled.

Letty and Mia walked over to join the group. With everyone standing in a circle I the middle of the garage. Dom announced, "Jenna can't stay with her mom any more because her step dad is a perv that tried to rape her. And since family is family, she is moving into the Fort today. Letty, you can move the rest of your things into my room and Jenna can have your room. Jenna, everyone works at either the garage or the store, Leon tells me you can do basic car stuff, so you can fill in here or at the store with Mia as needed, around your school schedule of course. Anyone have any objections?"

Dom looked at each person in turn, everyone shook his or her head no. When he got to Letty she just glared at him and cocked an eyebrow. Dom snorted and moved on. "Alright then let's close up shop and head home. We are going to barbeque some ribs and get to know the new member of the family."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Phone Calls and Dust Covers

As everyone cleaned up and closed down the shop, Leon took Jenna into Dom's office and told her they had to call their mother. Leon had to get legal guardianship and getting Mom to sign the papers was the quickest easiest way.

Jenna sat on the couch next to Le as he made the call. She could only hear Le's side of the conversation.

"Hey mom, its Leon."

"Yeah, I am good. How are you?"

"Well that's why I called, Jenna is here with me. (Pause) She got to town this afternoon."

"What do you mean? (pause) No, mom. She is not with some guy. She is by herself and pretty upset."

"Well what exactly did John tell you?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well that is not what Jenna says happened. She said John surprised her getting out of the shower and attacked her. She said the bastard tried to rape her; she barely got away."

"Mom, how can you not believe her, especially if she came to you months ago with this?"

"OK Mom. Since you obviously don't trust her around John, Jenna is going to stay in California with me. I'll take care of her."

"Mom, stop, just stop. I know you depend on the money I send. I will still send you money every month, but since Jenna will be here with me, I will just cut the amount in half."

No, mom I think that is plenty fair. Half of that money was for Jenna, anyway. Even though I know she never actually saw any of it."

"Mom, I don't want to argue. Monday morning I will get in touch with a local lawyer. I will have guardianship papers drawn up. The lawyer will be in touch with you, all you will have to do is sign the papers and the lawyer and I will handle the rest."

"Oh, and Mom. Don't let John talk you into yanking me around about signing the papers or trying to get more money out of me. Jenna has marks and bruises the will prove John assaulted her. I will have him up on child abuse and molestation charges, along with attempted rape so fast his head will spin. Then I will cut off every last dime you get from me. And since Jenna told you what John was doing months ago, I bet you will get an accessory charge at the very least. With both you and John in jail; who do you think the court will name as temporary guardian? Her loving hard working older brother who has a stable home and has been supporting his sister and mother for the past 4 years, that's who. So seriously, Mother, don't screw with me."

Leon listened for a moment and then looked at the phone in his hand. He raised his eyes and looked at Jenna. "She hung up on me. Wonder if it was something I said." Leon grinned and Jenna returned it.

"Le you sounded so much like Dad. So calm and cool, nice and polite right up until you dropped the bomb on them. You even threaten like Dad. No way left for them to turn, except the way you want them to go." Jenna stopped talking and grinning, she looked down and asked quietly, "What did John tell her happened?"

"According to John, he came home early and caught you screwing some guy. He told mom he tried to kick the guy out of the house, but you got furious, kicked John in the nuts and grabbed all your stuff. John told Mom, you said you were going to Las Vegas to marry the guy."

Jenna sighed, "Let me guess, she believed him and figured me and my new loser husband showed up on your doorstep, looking for money."

Leon pulled Jenna into a hug, resting his chin on top of her head. "Don't worry about it, baby girl. Mom has changed a lot since Dad died. I might not have been there to see it but I'm not stupid. I'm just sorry it got this bad and you caught the brunt of it. I love you Jen."

"I love you too, Le." Jenna pulled back and smiled. "So I get to live with the team and go to races, huh? If I had known that I would have run away a long time ago."

"Yeah, sounds cool now. The reality is the house is never quiet. Wait until all you want to do is sleep, but the house has like 50 people in it determined to party all night. Or when Vince gets drunk and passes out in the bathtub of the only bathroom that is shared by 7 people. Oh and a hot shower? That is a thing of the past now kid. And privacy? Forget about it, everyone knows everyone else's business; whither we want to or not. Wait till Dom and Letty keep you up half the night yelling at each other about some race skank." Leon gave her this speech as he walked her out to her car, with his arm slung over her shoulders. He laughed and added, "And whatever you do don't be late to the table, it is like eating with a pack of wild dogs, or coyotes. There ain't nothing left for the slow or weak."

Jenna laughed as she got in her car and followed Leon to the Fort.

Leon helped her carry her bags into the house and took her upstairs, pointing out each team member's room as they went. They ran into Letty moving stuff into Dom's room.

Leon and Jenna just dumped the bags in her new bedroom and went back downstairs.

Jenna offered to help Mia with the side dishes, but Mia told her to go outside, relax and get to know the team. So Jenna wandered out back where the boys were.

Dom was manning the grill; Vince and Leon were lounging in lawn chairs, nursing Coronas. Jenna took a seat on the edge of the picnic table.

Vince got up and grabbed Jenna a soda from the cooler. He sat next to her on the picnic table, grinning. Jenna was immediately aware of the freshly showered scent surrounding Vince. His hair was messy and still damp, like he had scrubbed it a few times with a towel and went on about his business. He was so close she could feel the heat of his body, warming her skin. Jenna bit the inside of her lip, as the now familiar heat that Vince created uncurled in her belly again.

Vince leaned in close, speaking to her in a low growl "So looks like you a have had a rough couple of days, how you holding up?"

Jenna felt her eyes slip almost closed as his voice washed over her. With an effort she forced her eyes open and swallowed before she tried to reply. Even so her voice came out huskier than normal. "I'm doing okay, I guess. Still trying to get my barrens."

Vince nodded, "What do you normally do for fun, you know, to relax?"

"Ummm, well, back home I guess I would go to the dirt bike track. Nothing like a little mud and a lotta speed, to blow off steam." Jenna said without really thinking her answer through. She blushed as she realized that was not the most attractive answer a girl could give a really hot guy.

Vince laughed softly, cocked an eyebrow at her, and asked, "_You_ ride dirt bikes?"

"Yeah, I don't have my own bike though. I have a friend who let's me use his bikes in exchange I keeping them running for him."

"I thought you only knew the basics about engines?"

"About cars, yeah. I haven't had mine that long and I was too young to do much before Dad died. Then Le and Jesse left and Mom sold the garage. But David and his dad have always been into cycles. They don't know shit about fixing them. David's uncle, Nick use to do most of their work. Eventually, he got tired of me hanging over his shoulder asking questions, so he decided to teach me."

"No shit" Vince looked impressed. They sat in companionable silence for a while, shoulder to shoulder on the picnic table. Dom and Jesse were talking about some car parts that were on order. Vince turned his head and just looked at Jenna for a minute, drinking in her simple beauty.

"You like street bikes too, or are you just into dirt bikes?"

"I like bikes period. Any kind, as long as it goes fast."

Vince grinned and stood. Jenna felt a pain of disappointment, until he turned and reached for her hand. "Come with me." Vince said with a nod of his head toward the garage at the back of the property.

Leon watched with a scowl as Jenna and Vince walked away holding hands. They stopped at the garage doors and Leon saw Vince drop Jenna's hand in order to open the double doors. '_As long as they stay in sight_,' Leon thought.

Vince walked into the garage, moving off to the side pulling Jenna in behind him. Next to Dom's Charger sat a motorcycle covered completely with a gray dust cover.

Jenna stood next to Vince as he reached out and slowly pulled the cloth forward, uncovering the cycle from the back end first. Exposing the rear tire and seat, the gray cloth slithered away, coaxed gently by Vince's hands.

Jenna had a sudden flash of Vince slowly sliding jeans off her hips to reveal the smooth lines of her ass and hips. It just popped into her head and did crazy things to her body. She bit her lip and held her breath.

The tooled leather of the seat was now fully revealed. Next the shiny black gas tank, the silver chrome of the engine, and finally the smooth curve of the handlebars. Vince balled the cloth cover and tossed it into a dark corner.

Jenna fought to control her breathing; she was amazed at how sexy the removal of that boring old gray dust cover was when Vince did it. Her eyes followed Vince strong well-formed hands as he balled up the cover. Jenna almost gasp as Vince's strong arm snapped out to toss the cloth in a graceful arc. She was practically drooling, and there was a definite naughty tingle happening between her legs. She might be a virgin, but she had fooled around enough to know what the heat of lust and desire felt like.

Vince stepped beside her, his crotch pressed flush against her hip, his rough hands settled on the small of her back and the soft curve of her belly.

"Well, what do you think?" he whispered, his lips brushing the shell of her ear.

Jenna shuddered as her already hard nipples throbbed with the vibration of his husky voice. She sighed and spoke without thinking. "So Hot."

Vince chuckled and Jenna blushed furiously, realizing what she had just said. "Mmmm, yeah." Vince murmured as his hand slowly stroked the warm flesh of her belly, just above the button of her shorts, "But I meant the Ducati."

Jenna took a breath and decided to go bold, she turned her head to face Vince. This brought their lips very close, but he didn't pull back. Jenna's eyes were downcast, and he could see each lash defined against her skin. Brushing her lips against his, she murmured, "Me too."

Vince groaned and started to turn her around so he could kiss her fully, when he heard footsteps just outside the door. Releasing her and stepping back a bit he turned to see Leon enter the shade of the garage.

Leon stopped at the doorway and gave his eyes a minute to adjust to the dim interior. He saw Jenna and Vince standing in front of the motorcycle, there was about a foot of space between them.

Leon regarded the pair carefully, both seemed calm and he decided that the closeness he thought he saw from across the yard must have been a trick of the lighting. From his chair it had appeared that Vince had Jenna in his arms, but he could see there was about a foot of space between them as they stood in front of the bike.

"Chicken is about ready, Dom said we eat in 20." Leon said as an excuse for his appearance. Leon gave them the once over before he turned to walk back across the yard.

Vince looked at Jenna, a strange expression on his face "Does your brother know you ride?"

Jenna absently shook her head, still wondering what Leon had been doing. Suddenly Vince shoved a helmet into her hands. She looked down at it dumbly then back at him. Vince was pulling his own helmet over his head. He looked at her and grinned.

"Well you _do_ want to ride my baby, before your brother gets a chance to forbid you to ever touch a cycle again, don't you?" Vince was grinning evilly.

Jenna cocked her head and said softly "Easier to ask for forgiveness then to ask for permission?" Then she matched his evil grin "You are the reason Le said me and my motto would fit right in around here, aren't you?"

"Hell, yeah! Now quick get that helmet on before he realizes what we are up to. He is watching us like a hawk, and dinner will be ready in 20 minutes. If we are late Dom will be pissed."


	4. Chapter 4

TITLE: "Asking For Forgiveness"  
AUTHOR: jaimejo2929  
RATING; NC-17 for language and sex eventually

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters from TFATF, or 2F2F, I earn no profit by their use here.   
ARCHIVE: if you like, please ask  
FEEDBACK: Yes, please, constructive criticism is always welcome. This is my first fic ever---please be nice.

WARNING: This fic deals with the romantic relationship of a 24 year old man and a 16/17 year old female. Not sex, yet. But some consensual heavy petting that will progress to consensual non-intercourse sexual acts.

Chapter 4 Completely Screwed

Vince straddled the cycle and Jenna held onto his shoulders as she slid on behind him. Jenna looked out and saw Leon standing up with a scowl on his face as he tried to see what they were doing in the shadows of the garage. Suddenly the cycle roared to life and Leon broke into a run.

Jenna squeezed Vince's waist in a plea to hurry. Then the cycle was sliding out of the garage, the motor rumbling beneath her. She could see Leon yelling, but couldn't hear his words over the roar of the bike.

Vince accelerated out of the drive and down the street. Jenna looked back once to see Dom, Jesse and Leon at the end of the drive. Jesse appeared to be holding Leon back.

Jenna felt a moment of guilt, but the exhilaration of riding the roaring beast quickly pushed the guilt away. Jenna's arms were wrapped firmly around Vince's trim waist and she could feel his washboard stomach through his tanks. Her thighs pressed up against his hips and the vibration of the bike beneath her spread upward to leave her entire body tingling.

At first the awareness of Vince's body and the motorcycle took up all of Jenna's thoughts, she paid no attention to where they were going. After a few minutes the change in the scent of the air, caused her to look around at the scenery. They were flying down Oceanside highway. The rate at which the cars were falling behind them, made Jenna wonder how fast they were going. But the view of the deep blue water and the crashing, foamy white waves held her attention.

Jenna wanted to stop and soak it all in. Spotting an overlook ahead, she released Vince's waist with one hand, to tap his chest and point. Vince got the idea and slowed the bike, pulling to a stop on the side of the road at the lookout point. He killed the engine as they both pulled off their helmets. The ocean breeze immediately blew Jenna's long loose hair in every direction, brushing some of it across Vince's arms. He felt a shiver pass through his body at the silky soft caress.

They got off the bike and Jenna smiled broadly at Vince. "I've never seen the ocean before. Didn't realize we were so close."

Vince just grinned broadly. He leaned against the bike, spread his legs and pulled her into the v he created, his fingers hooking through the belt loops of her shorts. He just held her like that for a few minutes, gazing at the ocean over her shoulder, but watching her expression of wonder too. He enjoyed the scent of her shampoo, wafting from her windswept hair.

She turned her head slightly and said, "It is so beautiful, it just takes my breath away."

Vince, who had stopped looking at the scenery and was now concentrating entirely on her, pulled her back closer to him and said, "You have no idea."

Jenna blinked and looked back at him. He had this intense look on his face and his hands on her hips turned her around gently and slowly. The way he was leaning on the bike bought his head down almost even with hers. His hands trailed up and his fingers treaded softly through her hair.

Their eyes locked for a few seconds, before she dropped her gaze, her eyes became transfixed on his mouth. Full soft looking lips surrounded by very dark golden whiskers. Vince slowly pulled her mouth closer, one calloused hand caressing her cheek, the other massaging her scalp, softly sliding her hair between his fingers.

Jenna's brain stopped functioning, as their lips ghosted against each other. The softness of his beard surprised her, and her hand came up to cup his cheek. Her fingers slide across his soft beard and she shivered with pleasure.

Their breathing paused as sensation swept their bodies and together they sighed in relief as their lips pressed more firmly. Mouth parted just slightly, Vince took his time, savoring the moment, before he moved in closer. His moist lips sipped at her mouth, never making full contact, just sort of nuzzling. His lips caught her full bottom lip and he sucked at it just a bit, before brushing the tip of his tongue across it gently.

Jenna moaned and Vince couldn't take it any longer, he needed to taste her. He slanted his mouth across hers and she responded, by wrapping her free arm around his neck. Vince pulled her closer and began kissing her fully. No longer just lips at play, but now tongues sliding into each others mouths, rubbing and twisting against each other deliciously. The world slide away until it was just the two of them, wrapped around each other, holding tightly, clinging to the only thing that mattered in that moment, each other.

Finally the need for oxygen forced them to part, foreheads pressed together, they panted for breath. Jenna's hand was caressing the soft hair on the back of his neck, Vince let a shudder course through him. His neck was very sensitive, and her fingers were doing wonderful things to him.

Vince knew they had to get back to the fort soon. He had no idea how long they had been gone, but he was a little surprised Leon hadn't tracked them down yet.

Vince pulled his feet under him and stood fully, never releasing Jenna. He pulled her into a full body hug and just pressed her close for a minute. She felt incredibly good in his arms, and suddenly Vince knew he was in trouble.

This girl, he had just met hours before, made him feel things he never thought he would. When she was near something ached in his chest and his arms felt empty without her in them. Vince knew this was more than just attraction, yes she could make him hard with just a glance, but not the kind of lust Vince was accustomed to. It wasn't just an overwhelming need plunge his cock into her softness. He wanted to hold her close, to melt into her body and soul. He felt the strange urge to pull her into himself, to protect her from the world, to wrap his body around her and never let go.

With a sigh, Vince accepted his fate. '_Yep_. _She's the one. Leon's sister is the one. Fuck! I am so screwed.'_

Vince slowly eased Jenna out of his arms, not wanting to let go, but knowing the longer they were gone the worse the fight was going to be when they got back. He dipped his head and kissed the tip of her nose.

"We gotta get going, baby. Your brother is probably fit to be tied as it is."

Jenna looked up at him, she smiled a little, "Yeah. And I bet we are late for dinner too. Dom's gonna be pissed."

"Yeah, that too. You okay, baby?"

"Mmmmm, just a little nervous. Pissing off the big brother and guy who took me in off the streets on the first day; probably not a good idea." Then she grinned. "If they toss me out on my ear, you still gonna let me bunk with you?"

Vince threw his head back and laughed, "If they ever toss you out on your ear, just threaten your brother with that. I guarantee you, he will change his mind in one hell of a hurry."

Jenna laughed and the sight and sound of her happiness washed over him. Vince felt his heart clench and thought, '_Yep, completely screwed_."

The team was already gathered round the picnic table when Vince eased the Ducati up the drive. Leon jumped up as soon as he heard the motorcycle approach. He stalked across the yard toward them, Dom not far behind.

Dom looked calm, even slightly amused, but Leon was obviously furious. Vince kept a close eye on the pair as he parked the bike and killed the engine. Vince and Jenna slid off the cycle and removed their helmets, carefully placing them on the seat. Jenna swallowed as Leon and Dom stopped a few feet away.

Vince adopted a casual approach to the situation. He slug and arm around Jenna's shoulders and moved to step around Leon and Dom, asking "Is dinner ready yet? I'm starving."

They made it about two steps before Leon swung. Vince was ready for it. He saw it coming. Vince managed to push Jenna away and duck at the same time. Leon's fist still caught his cheek, but it was a glancing blow, doing little damage.

Dom grabbed Leon to stop him from attacking. Suddenly Letty and Jesse were in front of Vince blocking him off from Leon.

Vince had no intention of going after Leon. He figured Le deserved to get in one free punch after Vince ran off with Jenna like that.

Vince knew Leon hated motorcycles. Vince had known that taking off with Jenna on the back of his bike, would have Leon worried and pissed. One look at Leon's pale complexion and tight features when they pulled in had made Vince squirm with guilt.

"We just took a ride up Oceanside man. I was careful. I would never hurt her." Vince said calmly.

Jenna stepped forward "Le, please don't be mad. The Ducati is so beautiful; I just couldn't resist. Vince took me to see the ocean. We didn't mean to be gone so long, but I asked Vince to pull over at a lookout point for a bit. We're really sorry Le. We didn't mean to worry you."

Jenna went to Leon and hugged him around the waist. Leon glared over her shoulder at Vince, his expression told Vince this conversation was far from over. After a few seconds Le grabbed her shoulders and pulled her away from him so he could look at her.

"I don't want you riding motorcycles. They are too dangerous; you got a need for speed? Then you satisfy it in a car, with a five point harness, racing seats, and a roll cage."

Jenna looked confused. "Le come on, Dad rode a cycle his entire life. I've been riding bikes for years. Do you really think I would have ridden with Vince if I wasn't positive he could handle that beast?"

Leon's face flushed with real anger and got in her face. "Yeah Jenna, Dad rode motorcycles his entire life. Hell, he even died on one. And what the fuck do you mean you have been riding motorcycles for years? With who?"

"Le, first of all, Dad had a heart attack _while_ riding his bike. That's what caused his wreck. That's what killed him. And for your information, I've been racing dirt bikes for the past two years on the local circuits. I've never gotten seriously hurt and I've even won enough to be recognized by…."

Jenna's voice sort of trailed off in shock as Leon released her and started kicking the metal trashcans near the garage. Everyone just stared at his tirade, but when Leon turned back to Jenna, fury still pouring out of him, everyone moved at once.

Vince stepped forward, but Dom was closer, he pulled Jenna away from Leon while holding Leon back with one hand. Dom shoved Jenna in Jesse's direction, saying, "Food is getting cold, guys. Go eat."

Then to Leon "Come on brotha walk with me." Dom hooked a massive arm over Leon shoulders and led him around the side yard away from the group. They could hear the low rumble of Dom's voice as he spoke quietly to Leon.

Vince lay a hand on Jenna's shoulder, "It's okay. Dom'll talk him down. But, uhh… maybe you shouldn't mention motorcycles or racing again till he calms down a bit. You know, wait a while, just until, oh say… his first grandchild is born. I'm sure by then he will be able to handle it."

Jenna cocking her head and rolling her eyes rewarded Vince. He chuckled and said loudly "Now let's eat some grub, I am starving!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Beautiful bouncing….

By the time they all sat down at the table, Dom and Leon were back. Leon looked much calmer and Dom was grinning. Corona's and iced tea were passed around. Jenna and Vince filled their plates and joined the team around the picnic table.

Dom cleared his throat and said, "We were holding off on saying Grace till you two got here, and since everyone is served I'll do it this time."

Jesse burst out with "Don't forget about the four core intercoolers, the, uh, ball bearing turbo, and the um, titanium valve springs that just came in."

Dom nodded and bowed his head; everyone followed his lead. "Dear Holy… Spirit, Thank you for this wonderful meal spread out before us, getting colder by the minute." Dom's mouth twisted and he cut his eyes up at Vince.

After a slight pause, Dom continued, "Jesse… sends his thanks for the four core intercoolers, titanium valve springs, and the ball bearing turbo that arrived today. May they keep my car flying low. And thank you for Jenna, Leon's little sis, we are glad you saw fit to add her to our little family and kept her safe on her journey to us. Amen."

Everyone murmured "Amen."

Dom cuffed Jesse lightly on the back on the head with a grin, "Let's eat!"

Jenna looked around, a little surprised that no one else found the prayer strange. She thought about it a minute and grinned. _'Wonder what the prayer would have sounded like if Vince had said it.' _

The team dug into the food with gusto, everyone talking at once.

Dom and Jesse talked across the length of the table about getting a car ready for the next race.

Mia and Letty were sitting next to each other at the opposite end of the table, talking shit about the race skanks.

Jenna ate quietly and observed the team interact over dinner. She felt a little uncomfortable joining in the conversation. She was use to quiet dinners by herself or with David. Everyone all talking at once, with several different conversations happening, was a little overwhelming.

Amid the melee, Jenna's attention suddenly swung to Leon. He was waving a chicken leg at Vince. Jenna only caught a fragment of his growled comment to Vince.

"…my sister. Next time, I'll throw you a beating, dog."

Jenna looked at Vince, who just smirked as he blew Leon a kiss, with his mouth full of food. Jenna couldn't help but giggle.

When everyone was pushing his or her plate away, Dom began quizzing Jenna.

"So, Jen, that is a sweet little ride you got. An older model than mine but any 7 is sweet. How long you had it?" Dom asked.

"Leon bought it for me when I turned 16. Jenna told him; a little surprised the team didn't already know.

Dom looked confused "I thought you guys hadn't seen each other in like 4 or 5 years?"

"We haven't. I told Le about it when he called to wish me happy birthday. I was bragging about saving up for it, but a few weeks later he called back and told me it was mine. I just had to go pick it up from the dealership."

Dom raised an eyebrow at Leon, who just shrugged and muttered something about Jesse's computer.

"Has it had any mods or is it still factory?" Dom asked.

"Still factory, mostly. I was gonna start upgrading. Then Mom got with John. I figured I should save the money just in case stuff got bad and I had to leave. Which it did and I did, so now, I'm glad I held off."

Leon spoke up "Jen I told you I'd take care of you. You don't have to worry about money, okay. You are just a kid, relax and enjoy it. Now that you are here, I can do some work to your car in my spare time."

Dom spoke up again. "I know Leon grew up street racing and working on cars, how about you?"

"Well, I was pretty young when Dad died, but hanging around the garage all the time, even as a kid, I picked up a lot. I took auto shop in school. So I'm pretty good with simple stuff. You know, basics and maintenance. Auto-shop doesn't exactly teach you to install NOS." Jenna shrugged.

"I went to a bunch of races with Dad and Le, but I was like 12 at the time. So…well I do remember Dad teaching Le about stuff like double clutching and when to hit the NOS, but I've never actually done it."

Jenna glanced around, feeling self-conscious. She noticed Leon looked lost in thought, probably remembering those lessons with Dad. Jenna remembered playing in the back seat listening to her Dad drill Le over and over, sometimes for hours.

"Well if you want to learn to race, it seems you already know the basics, we can teach you the rest." Dom said.

Jenna looked at Leon who nodded and she grinned "Yay!!!"

Jenna looked over at Vince, who was sitting beside her, wanting to share her excitement. Vince's face was a mask of confusion and worry. Immediately concerned she laid an hand on his knee under the table and asked, "What's wrong V? You okay?"

Vince shook his head and muttered "Yeah, I must have heard wrong. It's nothing."

Jenna searched his face, but he shifted his attention to Leon and Dom's conversation.

Vince was convinced he had misunderstood Dom and Jenna's conversation. The time frame seemed weird. The stuff about how young Jenna was when her dad died. Leon was 24 so even if Jenna was a lot younger, she couldn't be that young. Vince took a breath and relaxed. '_He had just misheard them, that's all_.'

Vince cut Jenna a sexy grin and squeezed her hand lightly under the table. Leaning back in his chair, he took a long swallow of Corona and focused in on Dom and Leon's conversation.

Leon was filling Dom in on the phone call to his mother "… so anyway it will probably take a few weeks but once the papers are signed and registered with the court, and I will be the proud 'parent' of a beautiful, bouncing, 16 year old girl."

Vince choked and spewed Corona in Leon's direction.

"Coyote! What the fuck! What the hell is wrong with you, V?!" Leon yelled as he wiped Corona from his face with his shirt.

Vince choked and gasped for breath looking at Leon like he had suddenly grown an extra head. His gaze darted to Dom's amused expression and back to Leon's irritated one. In a panic Vince jumped to his feet. He stood, still coughing and stared at Jenna. Breathing heavily, like he had just ran a race. Vince slowly wiped his mouth as the weight of his emotions settled in his stomach.

Staring into Jenna's bright green eyes, feelings of betrayal and foolishness sweep through Vince. Rage quickly followed.

"You are 16 years old?!" He accused glaring and pointing at Jenna's nose with his beer.

Jenna gasped and her eyes widened at his unexpected attack. Vince's expression was hard and his eyes screamed with anger. Unconsciously she shrunk back from him and glanced around for help.

Leon was looking at Vince like he had lost his mind. Dom was watching Vince and Jenna with a raised eyebrow and a little smirk. When no one said anything and Vince just glared at her, Jenna decided she was on her own.

"Ummm, well yeah… But I'll be 17 in a few weeks." Jenna stuttered hesitantly.

Vince started to cuss and turned to sling his half full beer across the yard. The centrifugal force slung and arc of beer that hit Jenna in the chest and neck.

More than a little startled Jenna gasp and jumped out of her chair, taking a couple of steps back.

Dom and Leon were both out of their chairs and flanking Jenna in an instant. Jenna barely noticed; her entire focus was on Vince.

Vince paced two or three steps away from her, before turning around and stalking back to her. He stopped toe to toe with Jenna. With a finger pointed in her face, he opened his mouth to yell at her, thought better of it and clenched his jaw.

Jenna watched fascinated as Vince's jaw clenched and his nostrils flared, in an attempt to get his anger under control. Then suddenly he turned away from her to pace and curse some more.

Suddenly, Vince stopped mid swear, half turned to glare at Jenna again. Then he stomped toward driveway, kicking a dent in an unlucky trashcan as he went. A few minutes later they all heard his car burn out down the street.

Jenna realized that she was still staring at the spot where Vince disappeared around the house. She looked around and found Leon and Dom staring in that direction too.

Dom turned his head and looked at Jenna silently, his expression solemn and unreadable.

Letty's "Daaa-uuumm," split the lingering silence.

Jesse made the loud and profound observation "Huh, guess he thought she was a little older."

Leon glared at Jesse then looked at Jenna and after a long moment, he muttered "Gonna have to have a talk with Ol' Coyote."

Jesse and Letty snickered.

Jenna felt like crying.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Big Brother Vince

Later the team watched a movie in the living room while Jenna unpacked her things and settled into her room. After a shower she went to bed, she should have been exhausted but as the house settled into the quiet of the night, she lay awake listening to the house pop and crack as it settled.

She couldn't get Vince off her mind, he hadn't come back after his explosion during dinner. She remembered the taste of him on her lips, and wondered if she would ever get to kiss him again. She hadn't dared ask anyone how old he was but she guessed he was about the same age as Leon.

Once Leon popped into her head, so did the looks he had been giving her since dinner. She knew he wondered why Vince had reacted so harshly to her age, and she was amazed that he had not asked her yet what happened between he and Vince that afternoon. But then again she kind of had a feeling Leon wasn't sure he wanted to know all the details.

Her mind chased these sorts of thoughts round and round for hours, until finally she started to doze lightly. Unfortunately, her nerves were so frazzled that every time she dozed off, the creak of the house would startle her awake. After so many days worrying about John getting too close she just couldn't relax in the unfamiliar house, room, and bed. Finally at about 3am Jenna decided to give it up and crept down the stairs to watch TV.

Halfway down the stairs she froze.

Vince, illuminated by the flickering light from the TV, was sprawled, bare-chested and bare foot on the couch with a Corona in his hand.

As she stood there in indecision, Vince looked up and saw her. There eyes met and held for a moment. Jenna lost her nerve and lowered her gaze to her bare feet on the stair. Vince sighed heavily and growled low in his chest. Jenna's eyes flew back to him startled by the sound.

Vince unclenched is jaw. "Go back to bed, little girl."

"Can't sleep," Jenna whispered

"What'sa matter? Scared of the dark?" Vince sneered nastily.

Jenna wanted to scream at him. She wanted to call him names and stomp back up the stairs, but she knew that was exactly what he wanted her to do. So instead she gathered her courage around her like an invisible shield and walked down the remaining steps.

Coming to a hesitant halt near the couch, she shrugged and replied softly, "New bed, new room, new house, ummmm, new city and new state. Guess I'm still trying to adjust. Mind if I join you?"

Vince didn't speak, refused to look at her, and took his sweet time shifting his feet from couch to the coffee table, to make room for Jenna.

As he moved, Jenna's eyes locked onto the low riding jeans and the shadow of muscle between his hip and abdomen. Her mouth went dry, her heart speed up. Her gaze drifted over the hard planes of his abdomen and chest, settling on his right shoulder. The intricate detail of a large dragon tattoo seemed to undulate in the flickering light from the television.

Praying desperately he couldn't see the heat creeping up her cheeks in the dim light, Jenna clenched her hands to stop their trembling. She sat in the opposite corner of the couch and curled her feet under her.

Vince glued his eyes to the TV, determined not to look at her. Not to think about what she had on under those sleep shorts. Instead he stared unseeing at the television screen, silently repeating '_She is only 16 years old, you fucking pervert!'_

In fact he was concentrating so hard on _not_ being a perv he almost missed the fact that she was talking.

'_She asked a question_,' he thought frantically '_What the fuck did she ask?_'

'_Oh right! She wants to know what I'm watching_.'

'_If I ignore her completely, maybe she will take the hint and go ba…'_

"Uh, it is a sci-fi, horror type movie. This space ship crashed on a desert planet with 3 suns and when it gets dark a bunch of lizard alien things eat everybody. Letty bought it. Its not bad." He found himself saying, still staring at the television refusing to look at her.

'_Fuck, so much for ignoring her, you idiot.' _Vince thought, disgusted with himself

Jenna chewed her lower lip, as she watched Vince glare at the TV. '_Well either he loves this movie or he is hoping I will disappear.'_

'_Well, too bad. I can't sleep and I am tired of hiding in my room. I am gonna sit here and watch TV. He can leave if he doesn't want to be around me. I'm staying!' _Jenna decided, wrinkling her forehead and concentrating all of her attention on the television.

They watched in silence for a few minutes until Jenna sat forward suddenly and without thinking said, "That guy looks just like Dom. That is amazing."

Vince grunted, "Yeah, but don't say that around Dom. It is one hell of a sore spot with him."

"Why?"

Vince forgot he was trying to ignore her and said, "Well I told you that Letty bought this movie right. Not long after she got this, she came home with a pair of welding goggles and a big-ass hunting knife. She tried to convince Dom to do a little role-playing. Apparently she had this fantasy about the character in the movie and she wanted Dom to bring it to life. Well, that started a _huge_ fight. They kept all of us up half the night yelling and screaming at each other. Now we can't even watch this movie around Dom anymore, it pisses him off so bad." Vince grinned and chuckled a little.

Jenna sat looking at Vince with her mouth open for a moment. Then she scowled and said in a very offended tone. "Huh! Well I guess so! I mean she practically told him she wanted so sleep with some other guy. And since a movie star is unattainable she decided to settle for Dom dressed up and acting like the guy. Jeez that would be completely humiliating. No wonder it pisses Dom off. That is horrible!"

The more she thought about it the madder she got. Dom was a nice guy; he had taken her and her brother in. Offered them a home and a family. The idea that his girlfriend would hurt his feelings like that made just her mad.

Besides it was easy to get mad at someone who sneered every time she laid eyes on you.

Vince gazed at Jenna, taking in her contemptuous expression and considering her words.

"Damn, I never thought about it that way before. I always wondered why Dom got so mad at Letty for trying to add a little kink to the deal. You are right, it is kinda insulting." Vince cocked his head at her and sighed as she smiled triumphantly at him.

"You know you are pretty savvy for a 16 year old."

Jenna's smile turned into a scowl at Vince's backhanded compliment.

Neither even pretended to watch the movie anymore. The entire room seemed charged with tension.

The green fire spitting from Jenna's eyes mesmerized Vince. He was startled when she opened her mouth to speak and her words came out as a soft feminine sexy growl.

"That's the problem isn't it?"

Vince's brain was slow to function as distracted by her as he was "What?" popped out before he thought. His voice came out rough and cracked. Vince flushed.

Jenna noticed the rough huskiness of his voice and it made her heart race a little faster.

"I mean that's why you got so mad today when you found out how old I was. You got pissed, because you don't see me as a kid. I may only be 16, but this afternoon, I was a woman to you. Now, you can't figure out how you should treat me. So, can we at least, talk about it?"

Vince turned back to focus on the TV. "Nothing to talk about." He growled, to the television, "You are 16. I'm 24. I'm too old for you. You're too young for me. Leon would kill me. Dom would kill me. And after what you just went through with that bastard of a stepfather," Vince shook his head, "hell, the last thing you need is another old pervert drooling on you. So…that's it end of it. From now on, just think of me as your long-lost older brother."

Jenna watched his jaw clench and work in frustration as he gave his speech. Finally she was forced to look away from Vince, overwhelmed by the determination and ferocity in his voice.

Jenna looked at the television screen, wondering what Vince suddenly found so interesting. The survivors in the movie were running around with lights tied to their chests following the Dom look-alike. Weird grayish pterodactyl-looking aliens stalked them relentlessly thru the **pitch-black** night.

She looked back at Vince, he looked miserable. She was at a loss for a minute. She didn't have a lot of relationship experience so she had to think carefully about what he said and how she should handle it.

Jenna was sure about only one thing. She definitely did _not_ want Vince to be her big brother. Dom, Leon, or Jesse? Yeah, sure, but not Vince. Vince made her hot and breathless in a way no brother ever should. So what to do?

Obviously Vince had spent the evening convincing himself that he should act a certain way, keep a certain distance from her, and he was determined to follow through.

'_Well that is just too bad_,' she thought.

Jenna reached out and laid her small hand on Vince's warm shoulder. His head whipped in her direction bright blue eyes met green. She swallowed a couple of times building up her courage.

"Vince," she whispered, "I don't want to be your sister. And believe me you are nothing like John. When you had me in your arms today, it was wonderful. I never felt like that before. I know I am young, but _I am not a kid_."

When he didn't move, Jenna cupped his cheek in her hand, feeling the softness of his short beard tickle her palm. She smiled, gathered up her nerve and leaned in closer until her lips were an inch or so from his. She could smell the faint scent of beer on his breath and wondered if she would be able to taste it too. She brushed her lips softly against his, a feather light touch and withdrew a bit, waiting to see if he would decide to act.

Vince's eyes never left her face, even as her beautiful green eyes slide closed as she made that brief electric contact with his lips. When she didn't push the issue, but stayed so close, he knew she was waiting for him to make a decision.

He watched as the tip of her pink tongue darted out to touch her lips. Maybe it was a nervous gesture, or maybe she wanted to see if she could taste him on her own lips, or maybe his scruffy beard had tickled the edges of her lips. He didn't know and really, he didn't care.

With the thought _'Leon is going to run me down with that fuckin' yellow skyline for this,_' Vince's conviction flew right out the window. His hands came up to cup the back of her head and neck as he pulled her lips to his.

They came together kissing softly, slowly and a little bit hesitantly. Vince was still unsure the wisdom of his action. Jenna was shy and unsure of herself, afraid every second that Vince would push her away.

When she felt Vince's tongue brush her top lip, she shivered and parted her lips a bit, hoping he would continue. He did. His tongue teased and swiped at her soft cherry-flavored lips until she began to tease back.

Jenna threaded her fingers through the soft short hair behind Vince's ear. Her thumb stroked his sensitive earlobe, sending a shiver of passion straight to Vince's swelling cock.

Vince groaned and pulled Jenna closer, almost into his lap. His rough palm smoothed over Jenna's back, down to her hip. Vince's fingers explored the soft skin at the edge of Jenna's sleep shorts as his tongue plundered the sweetness of her mouth.

Vince's lifted and shifted Jenna's weight, to settle her tighter to his bulging crotch. Her hipbone grazed his denim covered hard on in a delicious caress, sending shockwaves of desire through both of them.

Suddenly, the child on the television, a bald girl masquerading as a boy, began screaming for help. Amid echoing alien screeches and snapping jaws, she begs the Dom look-alike hero to save her. _"Riddick! Riddick!"_

Her sobbing cries, snapped Vince out of his passion-induced fog.

Suddenly Vince released Jenna and leapt from the couch like it was on fire. Vince hopped over the coffee table, banging his shin in the process. Stumbling he regained his balance, and stood in front of the television's glow. He was breathing heavily and holding one hand out as if warning Jenna to keep her distance.

After a moment Vince managed to speak. "Jenna, we can't do this! You are 16 years old. I am a grown man. You are my best friend's baby sister. As much as I want to; I can't do this."

Vince scrubbed both hands through his hair and looked around as if desperate for escape. Finally, he settled on the basement door and bolted for his room.

Jenna watched Vince's freak out, with wide surprised eyes. After he closed the door to the basement, she curled her body into the corner of the couch Vince had abandoned. It was still warm from the heat of his body and the cushions held the faint comforting scent of him.

Jenna wrapped her arms around her body trying to soothe the sting of rejection and cried silent tears.

A deep rumbling voice from the television drew her attention. The Dom look-a-like flashed his silver eyes at the camera and growled, "_Did not know who he was fuckin' with"_

Jenna sat watching the survivors struggle until they escaped the deadly alien planet.

As the credits rolled, Jenna's tears dried and determination set in. With a plan forming in her mind, she slowly climbed the stairs to her room.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Tips and Pointers

Jenna had almost a month before school started, so Dom decided she should start training in the garage right away. Reasoning that the guys could take turns teaching her as they worked. That way when school started and she had less time, she would already be trained. Jenna loved this plan, because it meant spending all day everyday in close proximity to Vince, whether he liked it or not.

The way she figured it, this month gave her the perfect opportunity to break Vince's defenses down. And the first step in her plan was to make him understand that she had no intention of thinking of him as an older brother. The second step was to make it impossible for him to think of her as a little sister.

Jenna got up, dressed in a pair of cut of shorts and an old tank top. After slipping her sneakers on, she ran down the stairs. Despite Vince's rejection last night, Jenna was excited about her first day of work with the team.

Everyone was already in the kitchen, when Jenna got there and judging by the chaos, breakfast seemed to be a free for all. She stopped in the doorway, unnoticed and stared in amazement at the unbelievable amount of ruckus; four men and one woman were capable of making.

There were two pots of coffee, both half empty, sitting on the counter. Three of the men seemed to be fighting loudly over two cereal boxes and one jug of milk. Dom was at the stove, bare foot, wearing loose jeans and a white beater. He seemed to be scrambling eggs in a massive skillet, while yelling over his shoulder to Letty that the toast was burning. Letty's body was half way inside the refrigerator, her voice muffled as she asked repeatedly where Mia kept the 'damn jelly.'

Jenna shook her shock off as Dom's roar about burnt toast startled her into movement. She rushed to rescue the toast from the oven. Dom saw Jenna grab the potholder and shifted his hips out of the way of the oven door so Jenna could rescue the not quite burnt toast, as he continued to stir the eggs. Jenna sat the pan of toast to the side with a bemused expression.

"Thanks." Dom said over the noise. "You hungry?"

Jenna looked around the kitchen with a wry smile. No one but Dom seemed to have noticed her presence, yet.

"A little. Where's Mia? I got the impression yesterday that she sort of ruled the kitchen around here. And now I think I know why."

Dom's deep laugh, drew Letty' attention and she climbed out of the fridge.

"Mia has an early class on Tuesdays and Thursdays." Letty said, walking over to Dom, "And apparently she took the jelly with her, cause there ain't none in the fridge."

"You'll live." Dome replied. Turning back to Jenna he asked again, "You want some breakfast? There's plenty." Dom threw an irritated glance over his shoulder to where Leon had Jesse in a headlock as Vince pried the milk jug out of his hand. "Unless of course you want cereal, and well, in that case, good luck."

Jenna looked in the direction of the table, in time to see Jesse escape Leon's hold, by applying a rather painful "titty twister' move. Leon howled, and Jenna laughed.

"Jeeze-lou-wez, and they have the nerve to call me a child." Jenna whispered as she turned back to Dom, "Think I'll just stick with coffee and toast. It looks…less painful."

"'K. Mia left her coveralls on the bench by the door. Try'em on, if they don't fit I'll order you a set, later today." Dom said as he divided the eggs up on to two plates for Letty and himself.

Jenna left the kitchen to find the coveralls. She notice Vince's eyes follow her from the room, but some one else did.

By the door, Jenna shimmied into the tan coveralls with the DT logo on the left breast. The bottom half of the coveralls fit okay, just a little snug over hips. The top half was another story. Jenna was much more, well endowed than Mia and the zipper would not even met over her chest. Jenna slipped her arms free and just tied the arms around her stomach to hold the coveralls up. She walked back into a somewhat quieter kitchen, to find Dom and Letty seated at the table with the rest of the guys.

Dom swallowed a mouthful of food and asked, "They fit okay?"

"Well the bottom half fits okay, but the top's a little small" Jenna told him with a grimace.

Dom chuckled "Yeah, you do got more than a handful up there, don't'cha?"

Jenna's face burnt with heat at Dom's comment.

Letty punched his arm, hard.

Leon yelled, "Dog!"

Dom rubbed his arm and laughed, "Please! It was just a comparison. I gotta order her a set of coveralls today. How the hell am I supposed to do that if I don't look at her?"

Jesse held out both of his hands, posed like lobster claws, "Titty Twister?"

Laughter erupted, except from Leon who cuffed the back of Jesse's head with a growled, "Asshole." This made everyone laugh harder.

The laughter halted suddenly a flying piece of buttered toast that smacked Jesse right between the eyes. Everyone looked at Jenna, who was holding another slice of toast at the ready.

Jenna stabbed a finger in Jesse's direction and said, "You stay away from me! I have toast, and I'm not afraid to use it."

The morning at the garage went well, except for the fact that Vince seemed determine to stay as far away from Jenna as possible. Jenna tried not to let it hurt her feelings. She told herself that it just meant he was thinking about her in a very unbrotherly way and didn't trust himself to get too close.

As the morning progressed Jenna thought it was hilarious that the guys all tried not to cuss or talk about sex in front of her.

Jesse got smacked a few times because he kept forgetting he wasn't supposed to say things like, "So Le, how was that blonde the other night, cause it sounded like you were going to bang her straight through the wall and into my room."

Leon threw a wrench at Vince's shin when he overheard him telling Letty a dirty joke about a Navy Seal, an Army General, a Marine and a duck all walking into a bar.

By lunch, what had started out as funny had become annoying. Everyone seemed to be walking on eggshells around her. Well everyone but Letty. Whenever Leon reminded her to watch her mouth, she just told to fuck off.

'Vince will never see me as anything but a kid, if this keeps up,' Jenna thought as she ate her lunch in silence.

Jenna had just finished her sandwich, when out of the blue Jesse looked up and said, "Hey V, you've been with Monica. Hector told me she could suck the chrome off a bumper. That true?"

Vince choked on his half eaten sandwich. As he gasp for breath, Leon beat Jesse with a rolled up car magazine, like a naughty little puppy.

Letty, like Jenna, had finally just had enough. She stood up and huffed. "Jesus fucking Christ, Leon! If the chica is too fucking delicate to hear a few cuss words or a good fuck story, she's got no damn business in a fucking garage to start with. This fuckin' bullshit is driving me crazy."

Jenna stood up beside Letty, with a smile, ignoring the older woman's sneer. She put both hands on her hips, and said. "Thank you Letty. Finally, someone around here who doesn't treat me like a kid." Jenna turned her attention to the wide-eyed men. "Seriously, you guys. In case you haven't noticed, I cuss like a sailor. And… if you want to swap sex stories…well, I personally have very little experience. However I do happen to know some very juicy details regarding a bisexual friend, the football team and most of the cheerleading squad." Jenna shifted her entire focus to Vince and with a wicked grin and raised eyebrow, she continued. "Besides, I'm sure that one day, some guy will be very thankful for any tips and pointers I pick up from a in depth critique of Vince's latest blow job."

Vince started choking again. Letty fell down laughing. Dom, Leon and Jesse sat there with their mouths open, exposing half chewed sandwiches.

Jenna figured she should take advantage of the shock and awe effect to make her escape. She turned calmly and threw her trash away as she walked out the office door into the garage bay.

Jenna's cell phone rang before she could start back to work. She saw David's name pop up on her caller id. Jenna walked out back as she answered.

"Hey, David. What's up?"

A guys voice came out of the phone, yelling so loud, Jenna had to hold the phone away from her ear. "What's up? What's up? Are you kidding me? You take off cross-country without telling me, and that's all you have to say! What's up?"

Jenna grinned at his tirade. "Sorry. I left a note on your bed," she said putting the phone back to her ear cautiously

"Sorry? Jenna all you note said was and I quote: 'D, Shit happened. Had to leave. Call you soon. Love J.' What the fuck, Jenna. Where are you? Your mom told me you eloped to Vegas." David's voice was still irritated and loud.

"I am at my brother's place in LA. And I did not elope to Vegas. Hell, I didn't even stop in Vegas. When did mom tell you all that?"

"On the way back into town, Dad and I stopped at your place, just to check on you." Jenna heard David sigh, "Jen are you okay? What happened?"

"John came home early and caught me alone…"

"What? That son of a bitch! I'm gonna fuckin' kill that bastard!" Jenna held the phone away from her ear again as David yelled.

"David! It's okay. Relax. He tried, but I got away and kicked his balls halfway to his throat in the process. But, shit just got too bad at home. I had to leave. I was going to call you, but I just hadn't figured out how to tell you yet."

"Jen I wish you had come to me. You know you could have just stayed at my house. Dad, wouldn't mind, hell it's not like you don't sleep over all the time anyway."

Jenna perked up "Oh yeah, speaking of sleepovers, did I leave my pillow…"

"….and blanket in my room, yes you did." David finished her sentence for her.

"Great, I thought I had left them at Mom's. Maybe you could ship it to me, since I have no idea when I will see you."

"Well actually, about that. Dad and I are getting ready for the Regional Rally, which just happens to be in Barstow this year. I'll only be a couple of hours from you. Think you could come out? It's the weekend of your birthday."

"No shit! David that is awesome! Oh my god, I can't wait."

"We should be there the Thursday before your birthday. Can you met?" David asked, eager to see her.

"I'll have to talk to my brother, and my new boss but I'll work something out. I am not going to miss seeing you and Pops. Don't worry." Jenna knew it wouldn't be that simple, but she was determined

"I can't wait to see you. Somehow just knowing how far away you are makes me miss you more. Your brother treating you okay?"

"Yeah, he lives and works with a street racing team. I moved in with them yesterday, I am gonna be helping out at the garage, and there has even been talk of teaching me to race. My brother is gonna help me trick out my car. And I met a guy." Jenna said with a hint of smugness.

"Wait a guy? You've been in LA a couple of days at the most and already you have a guy? Damn girl! So? Spill."

Jenna glanced around to make sure she was still alone. "Well technically he's not _my_ guy. There is a little bit of an obstacle. But he is the best kisser ever! No offense."

"None taken, though for the record I believe I have improved since the last time you sampled the goods." David said with a laugh.

"I should hope so, all the practice you have been getting. Anyway! He is a friend of my brother's and he is completely hot. I can't really talk about it right now. I'll have to give you details when I see you." Jenna half whispered, still glancing around, afraid some one would hear her.

"Wait, wait. What aren't you telling me? And why are you whispering?" David asked suspiciously

"Ummmm, well, he is a little bit older than me and so far my brother is being way over-protective. Le's having trouble remembering that I am not 12 years old anymore."

"Jen, I know that tone. You are hedging. Just how much older is this dude?"

"Ummm, a little more than 7 years. He just turned 24."

"Eight years! Jeeze Jen, does he still have all of his teeth? Does he prefer a walker or a cane to get around? Wait! I know! He lured you off the playground with a pocket full of candy didn't he?" David teased.

"Oh hardy har har. Very funny Mr. Wise Ass. And for your information it wasn't candy...it was a Ducati." Jenna replied, knowing that mentioning the motorcycle would completely distract David.

"Your boy has a Ducati? No shit! He let you drive it?"

"No, but I did ride bitch with him up the coast."

"I need details!!!! About the Ducati, not the geezer." David whined.

"Agh! Geezer!! Huh, just for that, no details for you!" Jenna huffed with a grin.

"Oh. No. Wait! I'll be good, I promise. Tell me. Pleeeeze." David sounded like a little boy when he begged.

Jenna's face split into a huge grin. "Nope. You will have to wait till Barstow. I gotta go now anyway. I got work to do. Love ya! Bye."

"Love you too, ya little tease. I'll call when we hit Barstow. Bye girl. Behave yourself."

Jenna closed her cell with a snap, and walked back into the garage smiling broadly.

As she passed, Letty shot her a nod and a huge grin.

Dom stopped her and told her to help Vince out for a bit, while Leon worked oil changes. Jenna nodded happily and made a beeline for Vince, wondering what he would have to say about her outburst.

'_Maybe he is still choking_' she thought with a giggle.

When she got to Vince, he was on a creeper under a lack Toyota Supra. A quick glance around to determine that they were indeed hidden from everyone else's view, Jenna knelt beside Vince and bravely slide her hand under his tank, across his slightly sweaty abdomen. She felt his abs clench and jump at her touch, his entire body stiffening at the caress. Vince shot out from under the car and glared at her, then he too glanced around.

In a low clenched teeth whisper he said, "You are pure evil, you know that. I mean, Jesse? He has an excuse, but you." Vince closed his eyes and shook his head. Jenna giggled. Vince lay his head down on the creeper, with eyes closed, "You need a good old fashioned spanking, little girl."

Jenna giggled, "Oh kinky. Should I add that to my list of tips and pointers?" Vince growled and shoved the creeper back under the car to hide his rapidly reddening face. Unfortunately, her whisper combined with the subject matter sent blood rushing to another area as well.

Jenna took note of the bulge in Vince's jeans, and grinned. Leaning down to look under the car at him she casually rested her hand on the inside if his left thigh, her fingertips just brushing the bulge. "Hey V. Where do you want me?"

Vince groaned and clenched his teeth. "Get your ass on a creeper and slide in on the other side. Give me a hand."

"Okay. But its gonna be hard to reach from waaaay over there." Jenna grinned wickedly and jumped up before Vince could respond.

Jenna slid under the car and eased her head up beside Vince. He turned to look at her and said, "Oh you are just so funny, aren't you. Hilarious. What the hell happened to the sweet innocent girl from yesterday, and last night?"

"At what point did I come off as sweet and innocent?" Jenna asked smirking "Was it when I was straddling your lap kissing you silly, or was it when I stood on the side of a road making out with you, hours after I first met you?"

Vince clenched his teeth to keep from groaning at the memories. "Point taken. You were obviously born evil. Now, behave. We have actual work to do. Hand me the 1/2 inch socket wrench, and let's get busy. We keep goofing off and Dom will have our asses out here working till midnight.

"Oh well that's okay. I mean I am young after all. I think I can handle it. You on the other hand, well a nap might be a good idea for someone of your advanced age." Jenna managed to tease with a straight face, watching Vince out of the corner of her eye as they worked. She saw a look of disbelief pass over Vince's face as her words soaked in, then the turned his head to look directly at her.

After almost a full minute, Vince growled at her and turned back to the undercarriage of the car. "No time for a nap little girl, I've got a date with Monica tonight."

"Oh" Jenna whimpered, biting her lip. Vince refused to look at her.

An hour passed, with no more conversation. Just Vince mechanically talking her through the repair they were working on. Finally, Vince let his hands fall to his chest, resting the tools there, with a sigh.

"So, we are done here. Let's take it for a test drive."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Big brother Knows

Jenna and Vince shed their greasy coveralls before getting in the car.

Jenna slid into the passenger side, just as stiff and silent as she had been for the last hour. Vince slid behind the wheel and backed out of the garage bay.

Jenna sat beside Vince in the car as he maneuvered out of the neighborhood to the local track, where he could give it a good run. She watched the landscape slide by the window, feeling the cool breeze of the air conditioning on her heated skin.

Vince watched Jenna out the corner of his eye. Not that she would notice if he turned and looked dead at her. Ever since he mentioned Monica's name, Jenna had looked at everything but him. He gripped the steering wheel tightly and willed the guilt that swirled in his belly to settle. He rolled down his window and waved to the attendant as he pulled onto the track.

"Can I drive?"

Vince looked over a Jenna, slightly surprised. That was the first time she had spoke to him since the Monica comment.

"I gotta see what she can do." He mumbled.

"What…and you gotta be in the driver seat for that?" Jenna snapped sarcastically.

Vince stopped the car and got out without a word. He stalked around the hood of the car and opened Jenna's door. When she sat there staring at him wide eyed.

"Get out." He growled.

Jenna got out of the car, watching Vince carefully, trying to figure out what she had said to piss him off. Vince grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the car. Jenna took a couple of steps before she turned to watch him close the door.

Only instead of closing the door Vince sat down in the passenger seat. Jenna watched for a minute as he adjusted the five-point harness to fit his larger frame.

Suddenly realizing he was going to let her drive, Jenna trotted around the back of the car and practically jumped into the driver's seat with a triumphant smile.

Vince silently helped her adjust her harness. Relaxing for the first time in over an hour, Vince refused to admit how much better he felt when she smiled. He fished in his pocket and pulled out a stopwatch.

"Let's see what you've got, little girl."

Three laps later, Vince declared Jenna's time "Shit"

They switched seats, and Jenna watched in fascination as Vince snapped thru the gears, with perfectly synchronized movements. Jenna studied every movement, measured every second of timing. She could see Vince was shaving seconds off her own movements. After the third lap, Jenna hit the button on the stopwatch. Vince had shaved almost 12 seconds off Jenna's time.

"Do we have time for another go? I think I know what I did wrong. I wanna try again."

"You want another shot? Why?"

"I think I can make as good a time as you."

Vince through his head back and howled with laughter.

"I can! I know I can!"

"Oh hell, we're late all ready. A few more minutes won't hurt. Tell you what, Lil' Girl, 3 laps. If you can shave 8 seconds from your time… I'll…let you drive the Ducati."

Jenna's eyes lit with hope. Then her brow wrinkled and she asked, "Eight seconds? Why only eight?"

"Just trying to give you a sporting chance" Vince smirked as they passed each other in front of the car.

Jenna strapped in to the driver's seat, made the necessary adjustments. Jenna took a moment to mentally walk through her mistakes from the first time, and what Vince did differently. With a deep breath and a silent prayer, she slammed it into first and revved the motor.

Three laps later, Vince looked shocked as he told her that she had shaved ten seconds from her best time. "So, I guess I owe you a ride."

"No, you owe me a drive. That was the deal; shave eight and I get to drive the Ducati. Now my question is what do I get for the other two seconds."

"You think I owe you something for a two second shave?" Vince scoffed.

"I think it would be only sporting. Especially since you thought I didn't have a snowball's chance in hell at it." Jenna smirked.

"Fine! What do you want?" Vince asked climbing out of the car to take the driver's seat again.

Jenna got out and leaned against the driver's door. She bit he lip and looked up at Vince. "I want…a kiss." Jenna whispered.

"A kiss. That may be more dangerous than the Ducati." Vince said in a rough whisper as he stepped in close. Jenna's eyes gazed up at him with a challenge. Vince placed his hands on either side of her shoulders leaning onto the car. His head lowered, targeting her lips to pay his debt.

Seconds before their lips touched, Jenna's hands pushed against his chest, forcing him to halt his progress.

"A kiss that is what I want. But, not here. Not now. I'll let you know when I am ready to collect." Jenna whispered and ducked under Vince's arm, to escape his embrace and return to the passenger seat.

Vince stood on the driver's side, shocked into stillness. '_She suckered me,_' he thought, _'Damn that's impressive.'_

Vince drove them back to the garage, thinking how ironic it was that he sat in the driver's seat, gripped the wheel, but Jenna was the one steering them both into trouble.

Back at the garage, Dom met them as they pulled into the lot. Vince figured he was about to get chewed out for being gone so long, but Dom just gave a little nod to the car and asked, "Is she ready for the races?"

"Yeah, I'll call Damien to pick it up."

"Let Jenna do that, I need to talk to you. In the office." The big man growled with a jerk of his head toward the back of the shop.

Vince matched Dom's stride back to the office and cocked an eyebrow when Dom closed and locked the door behind them.

"What's on your mind, brotha?" Vince asked warily as an agitated Dom paced the length of the office.

"I got a call today. A business deal. A very profitable business deal. It's dangerous and I'm not just talking about getting caught." Dom confided in his best friend.

"Dangerous and illegal? Hell, we do that every week. This about Tran?" Vince asked quietly, relieved he wasn't here to talk about Jenna.

"A couple of these jobs would pay enough to dig us out of that hole. Problem is, I got no idea how to pull this off. We gotta come up with a plan. Fast. Got less than a month to figure it out." Dom stopped pacing and looked at Vince. "Got any plans for tonight?"

Vince snorted, as he shook his head 'no.'

"Good. We're going out. Need to do some recon." Dom said scrubbing his head with the palm of his hand.

Vince nodded accepting Dom's decision and directions, like he always did. Dom was the head of the team and the family. He had earned that position, that respect, time after time. Just like his father had. Vince would die to protect that belief, and Dom knew it. That's why Vince was the only one Dom trusted and confided in absolutely.

Vince stood and stepped toward the door, but Dom's words stopped him cold.

"V, brotha. You know you are playing with fire, right?"

Vince didn't turn around. He didn't answer, didn't pretend ignorance, he just sighed and walked out.

They had grown up together, closer than brothers. And without being told Dom already knew.

That night Jenna watched from her window as Vince's car pulled out of the driveway and headed off into the night. She curled up on her bed and sobbed into her pillows, picturing him kissing and touching 'Monica, the faceless chrome sucking skank.'

A couple of hours later, Mia tapped on her door, "Jenna? Can I come in?"

Jenna kept quiet, not answering, hoping Mia would think she was asleep and go away. No such luck. The knob turned and Mia's head appeared around the edge of the door.

Jenna made no attempt to hide the fact that she was crying. It would have been useless, anyway. Her breathing jerked, snuffled, and hiccupped uncontrollably. Her face was puffy and mottled red. Her eyes were so swollen they hurt; yet the tears kept coming.

Letting herself into the room, Mia came to the bed and sat by Jenna's hip. Softly, Mia asked, "Honey, is there anything I can do?"

Jenna shook her head no.

"Will you tell me why you are crying? Do you miss your mom?" Mia pressed, resting her hand on Jenna's back.

Jenna thought quickly and answered, "No. David called today."

"David? Is that your boyfriend?"

Jenna shook her head again, "No. Best friend. I just miss him. I'll be fine." Jenna sniffled, not really lying

"Is there anything I can do?"

Jenna was silent for a long minute, needing to confide in some on, but unable to do so. She settled for. "Mia, if you were in love, and you were pretty sure they guy felt the same way, but he kept saying he just wanted to be your friend, what would you do?"

"Wow. That is a tough one. I guess I would try to be his friend, and give him time to figure it out for himself. At least, that way I wouldn't lose him completely. Why does David just want to be friends? Is there another girl involved?"

Jenna didn't correct Mia's assumption that they were talking about David. People had been making that mistake for years. "Yeah, but she's a skank." Jenna sniffled.

"Well men don't stay with skanks, Sweetie. They are just the ho's men use until they are ready to settle down, with the real thing."

"Well…how do you convince them they should settle with you?"

"Well, I think you should be his friend. Subtly remind him that you are a beautiful and sexy young woman. Let him know that other men are interested too. Of course that is hard to do with David so far away." Mia said wishing she had better advice.

"Yeah."

"In the meantime, I think you should keep your options open. School starts here in a few weeks, and you'll met lots of guys working at the garage and diner. Never know Mr. Right might turn out to be right in front of you, instead of hundreds of miles away."

You're right. I just need to be smart about this. Thanks, Mia. I'm wiped out. Think I'll go to sleep. See you in the morning." Jenna sighed, closing her eyes.

" 'Kay, I think I heard Dom come in a few minutes ago. He's probably raiding the kitchen and I'll have an awful mess to clean up, if I don't hurry down there. G'night" Mia said as she walked out and shut the door.

Downstairs Mia found Jesse and Letty playing video games, while Leon watched. She paused at the bottom of the stairs and Leon glanced up giving her a smile and a wink. Mia considered telling Leon about Jenna being so upset, but then thought better of it.

Walking into the kitchen she did indeed, find a mess. Dom and Vince stood at the counter, surrounded by fixin's and crumbs. They were shoving sandwiches into their mouths and sucking down Coronas like starving men. They were talking in hushed tones, but when she walked in, they stopped.

Ignoring the halted conversation Mia smiled and wrapped an arm casually around her brother's waist. Leaning against his shoulder for a moment, she glanced up and asked,

"What have you two been up too?"

"Just went for a drive." Dom said evasively, kissing her forehead. Looking down at her, he cocked his head at Mia's wrinkled brow. "What's wrong, Mia. You look worried."

Mia considered the two men for a minute, knowing Dom wouldn't let go until he had some sort of satisfying answer. With a sigh, Mia hedged, "Nothing, I just think Jenna is a little homesick."

"She okay?" Dom asked around a mouthful of sandwich as his forehead wrinkled in an exact imitation of Mia's frown.

"Yeah. She got a phone call from a boy back home. I think she's a little hung up on him. Just give her some time. Don't say anything to Le. He'll try to talk to her about it and just make it worse." Mia told him as she started cleaning up the mess.

Dom grabbed his sandwich and beer and moved to sit down at the table. Vince grabbed his beer headed for the basement with a curt, "I'm going to bed."

Mia looked over her shoulder, surprised. Picking up Vince's half eaten sandwich, she waved it at Dom. "V didn't finish eating." Mia's voice was incredulous as she looked to Dom to explain such odd behavior.

Dom's eyebrow rose in surprise before they dropped in thought. He turned his head to stare at the basement door. "Huh," he grunted vaguely.

Vince fell heavily into bed, but sleep didn't come for hours. _'…__a phone call from a boy back home… she's a little hung up on him.' _Vince swallowed around the thick lump that settled in his throat. His hand came up in an unconscious attempt to rub away the painful crushing pressure that sat heavily on his chest, as he lay there in the darkness. He closed his eyes and willed sleep to come.

Hours passed and Vince lay awake and still in the darkness. He told himself that the tight lump in his throat and the ache in his chest was a result of the hours spent with Dom. They had driven along the interstate for a couple of hours, pacing transfer trucks. Brainstorming. Trying to come up with a way to accomplish the impossible. The groundwork they had done tonight would leave any man sleepless and scared. It had nothing to do with _'…__a phone call from a boy back home… she's a little hung up on him.'_

Vince woke up to the beeping of his alarm. His first thought was of Jenna. _'…__a phone call from a boy back home… she's a little hung up on him.' _With a groan he rolled from the bed and walked naked across the basement to the shower. Fifteen minutes later he emerged from the basement newfound determination to treat Jenna like a loved and cherished little sister. Even if it killed him.

Jenna used cold water to soothe her swollen eyes, before going downstairs for breakfast. After crying herself to sleep last night, Jenna woke up this morning and decided that Mia was right. Vince just needed a few small nudges in the right direction, especially when he treated her like a child.

That night the team had dinner and settled in for a movie. Vince, like a good older brother should, scolded Jenna for sneaking a Corona when Dom and Leon weren't looking.

So, Jen handed him her beer with a smile. She spent the rest of the night applying and reapplying her cherry flavored lip-gloss and sipping from Vince's beer every chance she got.

Vince went to bed that night with painfully chapped lips from trying to lick and wipe the taste of Jenna off of them. The cherry scent got in his mustache and lingered, torturing him with memories of her kisses all night.

Wednesday, at the garage, Vince set up a date with a skank, who was having her oil changed.

Jenna watched with a smile and offered to give Vince a hand with the Civic he was working on.

"Who was that? Jenna asked nonchalantly, handing Vince a wrench.

"The blonde? That's Angel." Vince answered smugly, looking up from the engine he was working on, nodding his head in the skanks direction.

"Poor girl. Who did that to her." Jenna whispered, sympathy oozing from every pore.

"Huh." Vince stopped working and looked at Jenna in confusion.

"Well…I just hope she sued the hell that doctor." Jenna said quietly, with a compassionate shake of her head.

"What?!"

"That botched boob job? God, it's horrifying. I know, I would feel terribly self conscious if my nipples were all off center and pointing in opposite directions, like that. There not even the same size! Man, the doctor that did that to that poor girl, should just be shot!" Jenna vehemently, before she turned and strolled loose-hipped to the other side of the garage, to talk to Jesse.

Vince stood watching Jenna's hips sway, the wrench held in a loose and forgotten grip. He shook his head and went back to work, thinking that Angel's tits were a _little_ asymmetrical.

By the end of the day, Vince was convinced that Angel's boobs were horribly misshapen and he slipped out back to call 'Quasemoto' and cancel their date. He reasoned that, he and Dom needed the time to make plans.

Thursday, Vince glared as Jenna flirted with a racer that brought his car into the shop for NOS.

Vince growled as he walked pass them.

Jenna just smiled and wrote her number down on the guy's palm.

So...Vince did what any concerned brother would do. He told on her.

"Yo! Le!" Vince rumbled as he toed Leon's leg with his boot.

Leon slid out from under the car he was working on. "What."

Vince nodded across the garage in the direction of Jenna and her boy toy. "Guy that wants NOS? He's hitting on your sister."

Leon growled as he stood to get a good look. While Vince and Leon watched, the NOS guy slipped an arm around Jenna's waist, resting his hand on her hip. Leon wiped his hands on a rag and calmly walked over to the couple.

Vince leaned against the car and grinned.

Leon smiled as he came up behind Jenna. The guy saw Leon, but he thought the look on Leon's face was amusement, and his hand slipped lower on Jenna hip.

Leon's hand shot out, grabbed the offending appendage and in a quick smooth move, twisted the guy's hand and arm up behind his back. Leon's other arm slipped around the shorter man's upper chest and neck, where he could put pressure on the guy's windpipe.

The surprised man yelped in pain, but the sound was abruptly cut off by Leon's forearm.

Leon's deep voice rumbled softly in the stranger's ear.

"I see you have met my lil' sister. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm the mechanic that is installing the NOS fogger system in your car. Now, if I get distracted by you pawing on my lil' sis, I might hook something up wrong. If that happens there is a good chance that the first time you hit that little red button, instead of a little speed, you'll get a big boom. Now, go wash your hands."

Leon gave the guy a shove toward the bathroom as he released him.

Then Leon turned to Jenna and gave her nose a thump with his pointer finger. "And you. Behave," he growled.

Vince started cackling from the other side of the garage. He sobered a bit, when he suddenly found himself the focus of her scowl. Vince gave her a wink and went back to work.

Jenna spent the rest of the day scowling at Vince, in an effort not to grin like an idiot.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 No Sleep for the Wicked

As the days and nights passed, Vince spent more and more time out of Jenna's reach. He and Dom spent hours talking in private or running errands together. This distracted Vince from Jenna, but it did nothing for his increasingly bad mood.

Even when he wasn't with Dom, Vince stayed away from Jenna when he could. He started leaving the house right after dinner and not coming back until well after midnight.

Only Jesse knew that Vince came home most nights and camped out on the couch, nursing beer after beer, pretending to watch infomercials instead of the staircase. But everyone noticed Vince's steadily deteriorating mood that resulted from frustration and lack of sleep.

The next two weeks passed in a haze for Vince. He and Dom spent every spare minute preparing, planning, and getting ready. Inside an old warehouse on the other side of town, they worked, theorized, and argued. It was completely pointless. Dom would not agree to bring in the rest of the team. They couldn't hire outsiders; it was too risky. And they couldn't do it by themselves.

For the first time in memory, Dom and Vince could not agree. And time was running out. They had two cars ready, but no way to get on the inside.

"We gotta have another driver, Dom. No way around that." Vince sighed and shook his head slowly as he watch Dom pour a shot of tequila in each coffee cup.

"Who?" Dom relented setting down the bottle on the concrete floor.

"First choice? Leon. But we also need someone to handle the GPS tracking computer shit. So for that we need Jesse." Vince threw the shot back and reached for the bottle.

Dom finished his shot, leaned his back against the cool metal of the car door as they sat on the concrete floor of the warehouse. Rolling his head to look at Vince in the yellow brightness of work lights, Dom smiled a small self-depreciating smile.

"But Jesse ain't the kinda driver we can count on out there. Kid gets nervous, blows his wad too soon. His mind wanders, forgets to listen to the scanner. We need Le behind the wheel. We need Le with his ear to the scanner. So we forget about Jesse. We do this low tech."

"Bullshit Dom!! This is the same fuckin' argument we have been having for a fuckin' week! The timing has to be fucking perfect! We aren't robbing a fuckin' stagecoach here!" Vince roared as he jumped to his feet to pace.

Dom stared off into space, as he spoke softly, making soothing hand gestures, "No, no. It will be okay, V. We'll get Leon to drive. We will know when the truck leaves, we can estimate…"

Vince spun on his heel, bending at the waist, his right arm shot out and connected with Dom's jaw. Dom's head jerked and bounced off the door panel. Vince's rage burned hot and he grabbed Dom's coveralls, dragging the larger man to his knees.

Vince got nose to nose with Dom to scream at him, spit flying as all the pent up anger and frustration poured out on to his friend.

"Goddamn it! This is bullshit! Dom open your fuckin' eyes. This ain't small time any more. This won't get you two years in Lompoc. This goes wrong. It will be for the rest of your fuckin' life! The rest of my fuckin' life!

Vince shoved Dom away from him and stalked to the far end of the warehouse, to the shadows.

Dom landed on his ass in the dust of the warehouse floor. Surprisingly he felt no anger at Vince, so he just sat there and waited for the other man to reign in his emotions. Dom watched Vince's back, barely visible in the shadows. He could hear Vince's harsh breathing in the stillness.

Dom's fingers explored the rapidly forming bruise on his jaw. Vince always did throw a hell of a punch. Dom realized that the only time Vince ever threw a punch at him was when Dom was being a real idiot. Everyone thought Vince was such a hot head. And he was, with everyone else, just not with Dom. There was restraint and respect between them that stemmed from true friendship, true loyalty.

Dom shook his head slowly and admitted that this time he was going to have to trust in the loyalty of the entire team, not just Vince.

Dom looked up as Vince's heavy boots echoed his slow steps throughout the warehouse.

"Sorry." Vince mumbled as he extended his hand to help Dom up.

Dom took the hand and let Vince pull him to his feet. "No. You're right. I was being an idiot. We are a team. Gotta start treating them like they're part of it too." Dom nodded at Vince then he sighed, "We're gonna need another car."

"We need Letty too." Vince said.

Dom cocked his head, "What? Letty? No."

Vince nodded, "Yes, we need Letty. I figured it out. We need Letty and Leon to drive.

Dom was shaking his head. "We don't need four cars, V. We'll just get in each other's way."

"I won't be driving. Well not a car anyways."

It was after 2am when Vince walked into his bedroom, dog tired and half drunk. He and Dom had spent hours working out the details. They agreed to talk to the team tomorrow.

Vince shed his clothes and crawled into his bed, thinking that, maybe tonight he would be able to fall asleep and not dream endlessly of Jenna.

He settled into the cool sheets, naked, groaning as his muscles relaxed. Vince rolled to his stomach and buried his head in the softness of his favorite pillow. Taking a deep breath, he sighed, and froze.

Picking his head up off the pillow, Vince scowled down at the offending material. Cautiously Vince sniffed the air.

Nothing.

Thinking he was losing his mind, Vince once again burrowed into his pillow, intent on sleep. His head nestled comfortably, Vince stiffened again.

There it was again.

The scent of Jenna. It was a mix of sweet vanilla and spice, and it wrapped around Vince like a serpent. Vince's eyes snapped open, and he jumped up, sitting on his knees. Vince glared at his pillow. Jerking it up with both hands, he sniffed it. Jenna.

"Son of a bitch!" Vince snarled.

Vince got off the bed, stalked naked to the closet and grabbed a clean pillowcase. He viciously snatched the 'Jenna scented' one off his pillow threw it in the corner. He shoved the naked pillow into the fresh pillowcase and tossed it against the headboard.

"That little witch. She sprayed my fucking pillowcase with her perfume. She's trying to drive me crazy!"

Vince crawled into bed again flopping onto his back; he shoved the pillow under his head.

Seconds later, that sweet, seductive scent that Vince would always associate with Jenna, began to curl around him again. Vince closed his eyes and groaned, praying it would go away.

Minutes passed and Vince's hardened dick tented the white sheet draped over his hips.

"Fuck!!!" Vince growled and sat up.

He snatched his pillow off the bed again. This time when he ripped the pillowcase off, he sniffed the naked pillow. Bingo! She had sprayed his pillow itself, not just the pillowcase.

"That little bitch!" Vince swore.

He threw the pillow into the corner of the room, wishing it would make a more satisfying impact. Vince got out bed and paced the room, his hard-on bouncing a bit with each step, thumping against his toned belly.

With a deep-throated growl, Vince grabbed a towel and stalked out of his room to the bathroom. He was so pissed; he really didn't care if the shower woke anyone.

Stepping under the hot water, Vince leaned both hands against the cool tile wall and closed his eyes. His cock was hard and throbbing, his balls felt heavy and sensitive.

'_I really need to get laid_,' he thought with a sigh.

But frankly, he was just too damn tired. Between Jenna's antics and Dom's 'errands,' he was wiped out. Grabbing the soap, Vince worked up lather and closed a fist around his hard length.

Still leaning against the wall with one hand, Vince pictured Jenna, smiling, laughing, and licking her lips. He let his mind wander over her breasts and the curve of her hip. He imagined kissing and tonguing her belly button, tugging on that little silver belly ring. His ears rang with the memory of her little panting breaths and soft moans.

Vince groaned. He stroked the length of his throbbing cock, flicking his thumb across the sensitive head. His breathing was harsh and rapid, as he increased the pace and tightened his grip. Vince thrust his pelvis in time with his strokes, feeling his release building, his balls tightening.

Vince thought of Jenna's mouth, swollen and wet from his kisses, and then he imagined those full lips wrapping around the head of his cock. Vince's muscles tighten, his weight shifting to the balls of his feet, straining toward climax.

Vince tightened his grip a little more, gasping for breath; he pictured Jenna's lips sliding down his shaft, all the way to the base. It was the thought of her throat tightening around the head of his cock as she swallowed. That was the image that slammed Vince over the edge.

With a final thrust and pull, Vince gritted his teeth and a low roar emanated from him as he pumped thick jets of hot creamy cum against the cool tile wall. Vince stroked a few more times, milking the last of his orgasm, over the back of his knuckles. His knees weak, Vince turned and leaned heavily against the tile, groaning and dragging air into his lungs.

"Fuck me." He gasped.

Several minutes passed before Vince had the strength to clean up the evidence of his sexual frustration and finish his shower. He passed out across his bed, with the damp towel still wrapped around his hips and his arm thrown possessively over his scented pillow.

Jenna went to bed that night, the way things were going with Vince, weighing heavily on her mind. At first, teasing him had been kind of fun, but now, he seemed be avoiding her. She had barely seen him for the last 5 days.

Jenna wondered if Vince had told Dom what had been going on. Maybe that was why Dom was keeping Vince company wherever it was that they went every night as soon as the garage closed.

'That would explain Letty,' Jenna thought. Two days ago, Letty had walked into the bathroom while Jenna brushed her teeth.

Closing the door behind her, Letty had put her finger to her lips in a shushing gesture as she met Jenna's startled eyes in the mirror.

Letty cocked a hip up onto the bathroom counter and picking up Jenna's perfume she sniffed it, before she spoke in a low conspiratory whisper.

"You ever had a dog? No? Well, men and dogs are a lot alike. Dogs use scent to find food, find their way home, find their mate. Ever notice how men are always burying their nose in their girl's hair, neck, and if we are lucky, pussy?"

Jenna just stared at Letty, confused and a little frightened.

"It is all about the scent. The right scent can drive your man wild. Ol' Coyote ain't been sleeping. Maybe, he needs a little help finding his way home." Letty spritzed the perfume across the exposed swell of Jenna's breasts and jumped off the counter.

Handling the perfume back to Jenna, Letty smirked, "A little of that in his bed, might do the trick."

Letty slipped out of the bathroom while Jenna was still staring at the small bottle of perfume in her hand.

Jenna fell asleep wondering what Vince would do when he found her little surprise.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Butterfly Kisses

Mia's voice rang through the house, "Breakfast is ready. If you want food, get your asses out of bed!"

Vince groaned and looked at the clock 7:13am. "Fuck." He groaned softly burying his face in his "Jenna" pillow. He thought of what today would bring and sighed. Today he and Dom would tell the team. Today everyone's loyalty would be tested.

Vince took a deep breath savoring the scent that permeated his pillow. Running the plan through his head again, Vince resigned himself to the fact that this may be as close as he would ever get to waking up beside Jenna.

The plan was dangerous, for all of them, but the role he had assumed was damn near deadly. Stupid, even. But it was the only chance they had. Tran wasn't going to wait much longer.

Vince sighed and groaned as he rolled out of bed. He pulled on his jeans and headed for the bathroom. He took a piss, brushed his teeth and splashed his head and upper chest with cool water. Wiping off with a towel, he scrubbed his hair mostly dry and left it sticking up at all angles. He pulled a white beater on and left the bathroom. Stopping by his room to put his boots on and grab his wallet, he climbed the stairs two at a time.

Most everyone was at the table already. Mia was still at the stove preparing plates. Vince grabbed a cup of coffee before taking a seat.

Dom looked at Vince "You hung over?"

"Nah, just tired."

Jenna came down the stairs just then, and Vince couldn't take his eyes off her. She was freshly showered, her hair still damp. She was barefoot, pink toenail polish. She wore short cutoffs, slung low on her hips, and a red spaghetti strap tank. Vince smiled as she headed straight to the coffee pot for a cup, giving Mia a light bump with her hip as a silent hello.

The coffee cups were in an overhead cabinet, Jenna had to stand on her tiptoe and stretch to reach. As she stretched her tank top rode up, revealing the red straps of her G-string thong underwear sitting just above the waist of her cutoffs. The three straps came together in a T-shape where a small jewel-encrusted butterfly joined them together.

Jenna was unaware of the show she was providing the men at the table, until she heard Leon choke, and Vince growl. Still reaching for the coffee cup that was just barely out of her reach, Jenna looked over her shoulder in time to see Letty smack Dom in the back of the head. Leon was trying to get his breath; Jesse was snickering and slapping Leon's back vigorously. Vince had turned around completely in his seat to look at her, his eyes were blazing with heat, and they were glued to her ass.

Jenna quickly turned back to the cabinet and grinned evilly. She stretched high again and gave a little shimmy, thinking only of what Vince's reaction would be. The sound of a chair sliding across the linoleum was all the warning she got. Suddenly Vince's hard body was pressed tightly up against her as he reached over her head for the coffee cup.

Vince didn't even have to stretch to reach the coffee cups; he just leaned his entire body against her and casually reached over her head to grab it.

"You _trying_ to make your brother cough up a lung?" Vince growled low in her ear, as he pressed her hips into the counter with his own. And then he was gone, leaving her clinging to the counter trying not to let on how weak her knees really were.

Jenna turned and walked to the table, she took the seat between Vince and Dom, facing Leon and Letty. She tried to ignore how, Dom and Letty were silently arguing, with glares and rude gestures. Leon had recovered his breath and sat down again, but was now glaring at Vince. Jesse was farther down the table shoveling Coco Puffs in his mouth and watching Dom and Letty.

Mia handed Vince and Jenna plates filled with eggs, waffles, and sausage. Vince smiled at Mia and said "Thanks, Mia."

Jenna smiled and gave Mia her thanks, trying not to shiver at Vince's low hoarse voice rumbling so close to her.

"You're welcome guys." Mia said moving to pick up her purse, keys and backpack. "I'm off guys. See you this afternoon."

"Mia I need to talk to you." Dom said standing.

"Not now, Dom, I'm gonna be late." Mia moved to the big man, who automatically dipped his head so she could kiss his cheek.

Dom nodded slightly, "After class then. It's important, Mia."

Mia frowned slightly, tilting her head to the side as she studied Dominic, "Yeah, okay. I'll stop by. After class."

Mia left and Dom sat back down and continued eating, ignoring the curious looks Letty was giving him.

The table was silent for a long time, as they ate, almost everyone focused solely on their food. Everyone, except Leon, who sat watching Jenna eat.

Jenna finally gave up ignoring Leon stare and met his eyes. Leon was leaned back, slouching in his chair, playing with the tooth-pick sticking out the corner of his mouth. He looked Jenna in the eye for a minute, before his gaze slid to Vince. He watched Vince shovel food in his mouth, and then looked back at his sister.

"Something on your mind Le?" Jenna asked, unable to take the suspense.

Finally Leon seemed to make a decision; he sat up, dropping his chair back to all four legs. Silently, he pulled out his wallet and slid a credit card across the table to Jenna.

Everyone stopped eating to watch.

Jenna just looked at the credit card. Finally she picked it up and looked at Leon, "What's this for Le?"

"Get Mia to take you shopping. You need some new clothes." Leon said, as if that explained everything.

Jenna laid the card back on the table and slid it back toward Leon. "I don't need any new clothes Le. Thanks anyway."

Leon pushed the card back at her and spoke very low, "Well if those shorts are any indication then, yes you do. Dad would have never let you run around dressed like that. I know Mom is different now, but maybe if she… if someone had told you before that you needed t...well… doesn't matter…just maybe things would have been easier…or something."

No one moved. The silence was so complete; the hum of the refrigerator seemed deafening.

Jenna stared at Leon, feeling her anger hit a roiling boil. When she started speaking her voice was low, soft and dangerous. She slowly stood form her seat, palms on the table, leaning in toward Leon.

"William Leonard Jacobs are you trying to imply that I dress like a slut? Is that what you are saying? Are you saying that you think all that shit with John was my fault? You think I teased him? You think I was asking for it? Let me tell you something. I wore baggy sweats and shit for the past 6 months trying to hide from that prick. It didn't do any damn good. So I am done hiding! I didn't do anything wrong! And I am damn sure not going to spend the rest of my life hiding my body, because it might turn some guy on.

I wear clothes that make me feel good. Besides my clothes are not that revealing. Hell look at what Letty is wearing. Her tank top barely covers her boobs, her belly is completely bare, and those cargoes she has on, are riding way lower than my shorts. And you can see just as much of her underwear as you can mine. Are you going to call her a slut too?"

Everyone was in shock. Leon sat there with his mouth opening and closing, unable to make a sound. Jenna grabbed her dishes and stalked to the sink before she slammed out the back door.

Slowly, Vince stood, picked up his plate and cup, looked at Leon and growled "Dumb ass." He also dropped his stuff in the sink on his way out the back door.

Leon looked around the table for help. Jesse suddenly found his soggy cereal fascinating and buried his nose in the bowl. Leon turned to Dom, but suddenly Letty was in his face.

"Did you just call me a slut, Le?" she snarled inches from his nose. Again Leon's mouth opened and closed a few times, but the only thing that came out was the tooth pick. It fell to the floor unnoticed.

Suddenly Letty started laughing, she slapped Leon on the back and said, "Fuck gimme that card, I'll go buy the girl some potato sacks. Maybe then the men around here will stop drooling all over themselves." She cut her eyes at Dom and the teasing left her eyes. "It's fucking embarrassing." And on that note Letty jumped up from the table, grabbed her keys and headed out the front door.

Dom watched her go with a slight shake of his head. The he turned to watch Leon, who was still trying to figure out what just happened.

After a few minutes Dom figured Le needed some advice, "Leon," he sighed, "you can't go saying shit like that to women."

"I was just trying to help. I mean it has to make her uncomfortable, all those guys looking at her. Hitting on her. She is just a kid. She's too young to dress like that." Leon defended himself.

"Le, Jenna dresses perfectly fine. In fact her clothes are a lot less revealing than what Letty or Mia normally wear. And she is not just a kid. She'll be 17 in a few days. She is a teenage girl. She is hot. And I guarantee you, getting hit on and having guys drool over her is a huge ego boost." Dom chuckled a bit, before he continued, "You are new to this whole big brother bit. I mean the last time you actually saw Jenna she was probably a skinny little kid, all knees and elbows, still playing with dolls and toy cars. Now suddenly here she is; a beautiful sexy woman. I know she is only 16, but from what I have seen, it seems like she has had to take care of herself for a while now. Combine her maturity with that body? For the most part you have a full-grown woman on your hands. You gotta stop treating her like a kid, and for gods sake stop embarrassing her in front of other people like that."

Leon looked at Dom like he was crazy. "Dom, she is a kid. She is not a woman yet. And no kid should be walking around with her underwear showing like that. Those cutoffs are even shorter than the shorts she wore yesterday." Agitated, Leon got out of his chair to pace the kitchen floor.

"Hell, if I didn't know who she was, if I just met her at the races or something, I would be all over her. I don't want guys looking at my baby sis like that."

Leon paused at the sink, looking out the window. Jenna and Vince sat side-by side on the picnic table, their backs toward the house. Leon gestured out the window even though he knew the other couldn't see. "And Vince! Have you even seen V around her? He is living up to his nickname, panting after her like he does. If he touches her, I swear to god I am going to have to kill him, Dawg."

Do shook his head and said, "Alright, first of all relax about V. Yes he wants her. That was obvious from the moment he met her. But he knows how young she is, he won't push it. Flirt shamelessly, yes, but he won't do anything to hurt her. You, on the other hand? You may find yourself nose to nose with Ol' Coyote if you keep giving her shit like this."

Leon sighed and sat back down in Vince's abandoned chair. Dom leaned his elbows on the table and spoke softly to Leon.

"The point I am trying to make is Jenna is already the person she is going to be. She came to you for help. That means she trusts you to take care of her. But at the same time, she's trying to find her place here, figure out where she fits. If you bitch about every little thing, she's gonna stop listening to you completely. You need to learn to pick your battles. Things like staying in school, no drugs, no sex, no breaking curfew; those are the fights you have to win. And believe it or not she already knows that. She's already prepared to follow those rules. Doesn't mean she won't test you, cause she will, just to find that line. The one she knows not to cross. But she needs to win sometimes too. So what is more important, the longer shorts or making sure she's not out blowing some guy behind the bleachers?"

Leon gasp. "Dom that is my fucking sister you are talking about!"

Dom laughed "How many girls have ever given you head, Le? Huh?" Leon just shrugged, still looking pissed

"Each and every one of those girls that wrapped their lips around your dick, is somebody's sweet little girl. And I guarantee you, a few of them had older brothers that thought, their little sister didn't know what a dick was, man."

Leon scrubbed his face with his hands "Fuck Dom. You keep talking; I may never get hard again."

"Good I think you see my point. Let her dress the way she wants. And just beat the shit out of the guy behind the bleachers. She thinks, she has you wrapped around her little finger and actually listens to you on occasion. Problem solved."

Dom gave a huge shit-eating grin, "That's how I handle Mia."

Leon and Jesse stared disbelievingly at Dom. Suddenly, Jesse started snickering, trying not to laugh. Soon all three of them were laughing heartily.

As their laughter faded, Dom reluctantly decided to change the focus of their talk. It was better to do this without Letty for now. Dom would take her somewhere private later. She tended to argue, loudly. Dom didn't need that happening in front of the team.

Dom cleared his throat and looked at the two younger men across from him. It felt wrong to drag them into this. He was supposed to protect his family, his team. He and Vince, together they took the big risks. Now, because they made a bad decision, the entire team was in danger. And this time, he and Vince couldn't fix it by themselves. This time they needed the team.

"Now, we have something else to talk about. Business. And since Jenna and Mia are out of the house, now is as good a time as any, I guess." Dom sighed heavily and began to explain.

Vince found Jenna sitting on the picnic table. Slowly, Vince walked toward her, thinking of how beautiful she was and how much he just wanted to wrap his arms around her and protect her. Again, the thought occurred to him that his time to do that may well be running out. The job, the Trans, and the law. The odds were against him.

Vince sat beside her not saying anything for a few minutes. Jenna was fuming, muttering under her breath, but Vince couldn't understand what she was saying. So he just sat there, elbows on his knees, chewing on the inside of his jaw. '_Would it really be so wrong, just to be close to her, to hold her, to kiss her?_' he thought.

Jenna quieted down and Vince cut his eyes sideways at her. Wanting to take her mind off the breakfast conversation, Vince channeled his inner third grader and bumped her shoulder softly with his. A second later she bumped him back harder. Vince grinned, still not looking at her. He bumped her shoulder again, harder. This time instead of bumping back, Jenna turned and used both hands to shove him sideways. She sent him staggering off the table. Vince laughed out loud and turned to see Jenna grinning like an idiot.

Suddenly, he felt light hearted and care-free.

"Oh I see. That's how it is, huh. I come out here to comfort you and you take your frustrations out on me?" Vince tried to sound hurt, but the shit-eating grin ruined the effect.

Jenna snorted and said "Ha! Comfort me? You started it, ya big brute."

Vince moved closer, placing one hand one each side of her hips, using the table to support his weight as he leaned in close. Inches from her lips he whispered "Did not."

Jenna leaned forward a fraction and whispered, "Did too." As her lips pursed to form the word 'too' their lips almost touched.

Vince breathed her in, vanilla and spice. And in that instant, he lost the fight. He surrendered.

Vince smiled.

"Well if I started it, then I better finish it," he whispered, embracing his fate.

Vince kissed her hard, shoving his tongue into her mouth, the force of it forcing her to lean backward. He wasn't surprised when she met his lips and tongue with equal fever and force. They were starving for each other. Jenna grabbed him by the hair at the back of his head, and held on tight, not giving him the chance to pull back until she was good and ready.

The kiss seemed to go on forever. It seemed to fuse their souls. Vince swore he could feel Jenna's essence creeping into every corner of his being, becoming part of him. Strangely he welcomed it.

The kiss was incredible. Jenna pulled herself closer to Vince, holding on tightly, afraid he would push her away at any moment. She felt his hands grasp her hips, pulling her closer to him. His rough fingertips traced the line of her panties, back to the center of her hips, caressing her little bejeweled butterfly.

Reality began to intrude, worries over being caught, forced them slowly apart. Jenna eased up on the pressure to the back of his head, but didn't release his hair. They were both breathing hard, and Vince was hard and throbbing in his jeans. He had to close his eyes to block out the site of Jenna's lips, reddened and already swelling from the force of the kiss.

The sound of hysterical laughter coming from the kitchen caused the couple to jump apart guiltily, both looking toward the windows and door for any sign they had been caught. When Leon didn't fly out the door looking for Vince's blood right away, Vince figured they were in the clear. He took a deep breath and sat next to Jenna again, making sure to leave a little space between them.

Jenna looked at Vince, noticing the distance he placed between them, she then looked back at the house, before she dropped her chin to her chest and sighed. "You gonna blame that on my shorts too," she muttered? Vince heard her and chuckled, the sound rumbling deep in is chest.

"No. I am gonna blame that on my pillow."

Jenna froze and blushed guiltily. Vince grinned.

They sat in silence for a minute. Vince cleared his throat and said, "We've got races tonight." Jenna looked at him, but Vince kept his gaze fixed on his boots as he continued, "Will you ride with me?"

Jenna suddenly felt a change in the air. Like something important and life changing had just happened and she missed it. Jenna looked at Vince, wide eyed. He was still staring at his boots, waiting.

"That means something…doesn't it." Jenna whispered, trying to figure out what was happening.

"Yeah." Vince turned his blue eyes on hers and she saw it. A promise of more. A determination and an invitation. She hadn't seen that in his eyes, since her first day with the team.

Jenna nodded, "Okay."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 United We Stand

Dom's talk with Leon and Jesse went better than he thought it would. Both men were grateful to Dom and the team for taking them under their wing. Leon and Jesse knew they contributed to the team, but they were also well aware that without the team, their lives would have turned out much different.

They listened as Dom explained their previous dealings with the Trans. Both Leon and Jesse knew that Dom and Vince had side business that funded the team much more than just racing ever would, but neither knew the specifics before now.

Neither man was surprised to hear that Dom and Vince had been transporting stolen car parts across the border. Neither man was surprised to find out that their leader and his right hand man, boosted cars for delivery to a chop shop. The two things that did surprise them, however was that Dom was working for Johnny Tran and that he and Vince had ran.

Dom explained that the last job for Tran was an exchange. Dom and Vince boosted the two cars they were told to collect and headed for the meet. They were supposed to take the cars to the chop shop across the border and bring back a semi full of stolen parts to the buyer in LA. He and Vince got the cars and crossed the border. When they got to the chop shop; the Trans weren't there, just Johnny's cousin Lance and his goons. Dom and Vince both agreed that something didn't feel right. They refused to drive the shipment back. Long story short, Dom and Vince barely escaped getting shot stealing Lance's Honda Civic, which they drove back to LA.

Apparently Lance tried to complete the deal without them. A couple of his goons were caught with the tractor trailer full of stolen parts and the buyer was never identified. The chop shop was raided and the Trans, while never charged, lost millions.

Now the senior, Tran was demanding Dom reimburse him for those lost millions.

"And time is running out. Tran is expecting the first payment in a couple of weeks. If we don't deliver…he's promised to start executing members of the team. And since he needs us to get the jobs done, he will probably make his first moves against the girls." Dom rumbled staring down at the wood grain of the table, unable to meet the other men's eyes.

Dom felt his gut twist with guilt as Leon and Jesse sat still and silent as statues. Dom took a deep breath and pressed on, "We need your help. We have an opportunity. We have a plan, but V and I can't do it alone this time. We need you guys."

Leon sat silent, staring at Dom's hands on the table top.

Jesse was the one to speak up this time, "Whatever you need Dom, I'm there."

After a long moment, Leon raised his eyes and growled, "Yeah, Dog. Whatever it takes."

Dom nodded, "Okay, here's the plan."

The team was unusually quiet most of that day. Leon and Jesse seemed preoccupied with their own thoughts all day. Jenna noticed Dom staring at Letty several times that day with a scowl on his face. Letty would catch his eye and give him a little smirk and roll her eyes, like she thought he was ridiculous or something. Everyone seemed jumpy and grouchy, and Jenna couldn't help wondering if it had anything to do with her outburst at breakfast.

Vince was the only one who seemed relaxed. Which, in it's self was just as weird as the stress the rest of the team seemed to be dealing with.

Just before lunch, Mia arrived at the garage, and Dom immediately took her to his office and closed the door. Jenna wandered over to Leon, who was bent over the engine of a Toyota.

"Hey Le, are you okay?"

Leon jumped slightly at her voice so close, but carefully schooled his features before looking up.

"I'm fine."

"Look about this morning. I'm sorry I went off on you like that."

"Nawh, girl. It's cool. I shouldn't have said stuff the way I did. I forget you're not a baby anymore."

"Or a nun?" Jen asked with a smile and a shrug.

"Yeah, I guess, I'll have to take that habit I bought you back to the nunnery." Le snickered.

Jenna laughed, happy to see some of the tension fade from Leon's face. Leon smiled at Jenna for a moment, before it faded to a look of concern.

Reaching out, Leon held Jenna's upper arms lightly in his grungy hands, "Just promise me you will be careful. Steer clear of guys the team doesn't associate with, okay. Until you get to know people around here, just stick close to the team, okay?"

"Okay. Stick close to the team, don't talk to anyone, and dress like a nun. Anything else?" Jenna asked sarcastically, completely forgetting that she was trying to make up with her brother.

Leon closed his eyes and counted to five, before he tried to follow Dom's advice, "Let's compromise, okay. You wear clothes that cover more skin than Letty's, but less than a nun's habit. And in crowds, like at the races, you stick close to one of the guys. And anybody you date has to come to the house for dinner first. Deal?"

Jenna sighed, "Deal. God! You sound like an actual parent!"

Leon hugged her tight chuckling softly.

Jenna used a creeper to join Vince under a Mazda RX-7, where he was working on the exhaust system.

"Hey. Need a hand?"

"Not really, but you can keep me company if you want."

Jenna smiled, ridiculously pleased that he wanted her to stay. It was a nice change after days of being pushed away. "Yeah. It's strange; you seem to be the only one around here in a good mood today. It's like I woke up in bizarro world this morning, or something."

Vince grunted, "You want me to be grouchy? I can be grouchy."

Jenna gave him a wide smile, "No, I definitely don't want you to be grouchy. I have had quite enough of 'Grouchy Vince,' thank you."

"Well then, quit ch'a complaining." Vince growled, as he reached out with the hand closest to her. He cupped her chin and brought her mouth up to meet his at an awkward angle.

Jenna strained her neck muscles, trying to get closer to his soft lips that were nipping at her bottom lip. His beard tickled her nose and Vince's head was upside down from her point of view, but the strangeness of the angle struck Jenna as being sweet, almost innocent.

She melted. Vince's tongue traced her lips, teased her mouth, with quick light darting flicks along the soft interior of her bottom lip. The texture of his tongue felt new and exotic as the rough surface brushed against the taste buds of her own.

Vince sipped from her mouth patiently, slowly savoring every touch, every taste. He two discovered that the odd angle created different sensations. The exotic nature of the kiss, combined with the danger of being caught at any moment made it even more exciting.

The angle and cramped conditions of the car on top of them prevented the use of their hands. Their body's only touched at their joined mouths. Vince wanted more, the best he could do was to push an inch closer, strain his neck just a bit more, and thrust his tongue deep into Jenna's sweet mouth.

Vince barely suppressed a groan when Jenna met him just as aggressively, straining closer to him. The kiss was deep and slow. No frantic tongue trusting, just a languid rolling of flesh meeting and teasing and exploring.

Vince retreated slightly, letting his lips nudge hers, slick and wet. This allowed them to catch their breath, while still kissing. Jenna captured his lower lip, between her teeth, sucking and scraping at it lightly.

A shot of electric current seemed to run from his captured lips through his body, straight to his groin. Vince felt his already tight jeans stretch taunt over his swelling erection, and shifted his legs, hoping to hide the budge from wandering eyes.

A loud clatter and crash echoed through the shop suddenly, starling both of them.

Jenna accidentally bit down on Vince lower lip, when her body jerked in fright. The sudden noise and pain caused Vince to smack his forehead into the undercarriage.

Luckily Dom's yelling and swearing covered up Vince's hissed cussing and Jenna's apologies.

"Oh! V, I'm so sorry. I swear, I didn't mean to bite you."

Vince lay there with the heel of one hand pressed to the swelling on his forehead. The other hand had three fingers pressing his bleeding lip against his tongue. Vince took a moment to just lay there with his eyes clenched tight against the pain.

Finally he moved his hand from his mouth, testing the damage with his own tongue "Nah, Jen, it's alright, not your fault. Hell in the right moment a little love bite is good, but in this case, at least it took care of the tent in my jeans before your brother walked by. I'm fine."

Vince turned back toward Jenna and removed his hand from his forehead. Jenna could see the red circle and the knot of swelling. His lower lip was a little puffy, but the skin on the outside wasn't broken, and his beard would hide any bruising.

"Awwww, you poor baby. Would a kiss make it feel better?"

"That's what put it there in the first place." Vince said grinning.

"You sir, are absolutely right! No more kisses for you!"

"Well now let's not be hasty." Vince said trying not to grin

Jenna kissed Vince's boo-boo lightly, thinking that this was much better than the last time she had lain under a car with Vince. She silently prayed that whatever was bothering the team, didn't affect Vince's happy attitude and willingness to be with her.

Dom and Letty left the garage early that afternoon. When the last customer paid, the guys drove their cars into the garage bays. Jesse left his Jetta out back and pulled Dom's RX-7 inside.

The guys spent several hours going over their cars with a fine tooth comb, making sure everything was perfect or racing later that night. Mia and Dom came back, to pick up Dom's car. Dom sent Jenna back to the fort with Mia, so the guys could talk.

Vince carefully closed the hood of his Maxima, and asked "Letty pissed?"

Dom sat on a stack of tires, scrubbing a hand over the top of his head. "Yeah. But she's in. She has a strong sense of self preservation."

Jesse spoke up "You two have been off lately. You sure you should trust her?"

Dom looked at Jesse for a long time. If either of the other two had asked that question, he would have been throwing punches by now, but this was Jesse. So Dom just shook his head and admitted to himself that Jesse never missed a thing. No matter how small, Jesse analyzed everything. Jesse's big picture was filled with little details that most people never noticed.

"Like I said, she has a strong sense of self preservation. She will do what she needs to, regardless of how pissed she is at me.

"I've been thinking about this plan all day. V, man, it is just too dangerous. We need to come up with a better plan." Leon said softly, Letty was not his concern. He agreed with Dom, Letty would do what was best for Letty, and right now this job was all that stood between her and Tran's revenge.

Vince nodded slightly, more to himself than in acknowledgement of Leon's concern. "It's the only plan we got, Le. I know the risks. I've accepted the risks. End of discussion."

"What about Mia and Jen?" Jesse asked quietly.

Dom answered, "I talked to Mia. She doesn't know details. Just that a business deal went bad and the Trans lost a shit-load of money. I told her about the threats. She'll keep and eye on Jenna. She knows we are planning something, but she doesn't know what."

"I told Jenna to stick close to the team. That's all. She agreed." Leon said.

Dom sighed, "Alright. Let's just try to forget about it for a few hours. Let's go race!"

A couple of hours later the guys were sitting in the living room, showered, dressed and ready to go, yelling at the three girls to "move your asses"

Letty came down first wearing low slung black leather pants, her black g-string visible between the top of her pants and the bottom of the shirt, a red see thru tank over a black bra, her flame boots , dog tags, and red and black rubber bracelets on both arms. The guys whistled and cat called as usual. Instead of going straight to Dom she stopped on the third stair and looked back.

Mia emerged wearing almost an identical outfit. The main difference being Mia's bright silver jewelry and spike heeled boots. Again the usual catcalls and whistling ensued. Mia passed Letty, but stopped on the second step, and both girls looked back.

Jenna came down the stairs, her outfit also matching the other two girls. The most noticeable difference was that instead of a black bra under the see thru tank, she had opted for a small plain black half tank under the red, a red g-string peeking. The only jewelry she wore was a pair of silver beaded shoulder dusters and a silver tinkling belly chain looped through her belly ring. Jenna passed both girls and paused on the bottom step. Waiting.

She didn't have long to wait. Jesse wolf whistled once and Leon exploded.

"You are not going to the dressed like that. Get back up stairs and put an actual shirt on, and find so pants that cover your _entire_ butt."

Vince and Dom looked at each other. They had not missed the united front the girls represented, or the fact the girls were all wearing matching outfits.

Jenna very calmly said, "Le this morning, you told me you wanted me to dress more like Mia. So, I did. I dressed exactly like Mia, and I have less skin showing than Letty, so what is the problem?"

Leon looked helplessly at Dom. Dom gave him the 'let it go' look.

Leon threw his hands up, and said, "Fine, but you stay with the team, no wondering off, no talking to strange men, you don't get in the car with anybody, but us. Understand?"

"Yes sir! But you forgot one very important thing. Don't take candy from strangers."

Jenna kissed Leon on the cheek and threw a grateful smile to Mia and Letty. The team all headed out the door. Dom and Letty ignored each other as they moved off in the direction of their own cars. Mia went with Letty in her Nissan. Dom rode alone. Jesse ran for his Jetta with a whoop.

Leon opened the driver's door of his Skyline, before he paused to look for Jenna. He opened his mouth to yell for her to hurry up and get in the car, but his voice died in his throat as his eyes fell on Vince.

Vince stood next to the passenger side of the Maxima holding the door open for Jenna. Leon watched as Jenna smiled as she slid into Vince's car. Vince stared Leon down as he calmly closed Jenna's door and walked around to the driver's side. Vince paused, before opening the driver's side door, giving Leon a chance to act.

Leon took a step away from his car toward Vince. He watched as Vince seemed to swell before his eyes. Muscles bunched and his eyelids lowered as he waited for Leon.

Leon hesitated. He knew Vince well, and he could see that he was prepared to fight for the right to have Jenna in his car. Leon clenched his teeth and took another step, consciously bunching his muscles and lowered in his head too.

Another step toward Vince and a flash of Vince's body lying broken and bloody on the side of the highway flashed in Leon's brain. Leon hesitated, suddenly feeling queasy.

'_Two weeks_,' whispered in the back of his mind.

Another flash. This time it was of Jenna smiling softly as she watched Vince from across the garage. Then the sadness that flashed in her eyes as she watched Vince hit on that skank last week.

Dom's words from that morning echoed in Leon's brain. The memory of Vince and Jenna sitting side by side on the picnic table, invaded his thoughts

'_He's willing to die to protect her_,' Leon thought.

The sound of a car door opening, jerked Leon from his thoughts. He glanced back to see Dom, out of his car and walking slowly toward them, stopping a few feet away.

The three men stood, watching each other. Waiting.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 A New Face

Dom's heavy booted foot hit the pavement first. The rest of his well formed body followed, unfolding from the low bucketed racing seat of his cherry red RX-7. As he stood, Dom looked around, taking in the position of his team, their cars and the swell of the crowd around them.

Leon stood beside his Skyline, surrounded by admirers. The Skyline was the Holy Grail for a lot of racers; it drew a lot of attention at the races. It was what had drawn Dom's attention to Leon the first time he saw him. The Skyline got his attention, but Leon's skills had gotten him a spot on the team.

Dom walked easily through the crowd that parted like the Red Sea for him. Skanks and racers greeted him, smiling and rubbing up against him. He smiled into there adoring faces and murmured all the right words, without ever hearing them or even really seeing them.

Letty and Mia separated themselves from the sea of bodies to stand with him. Mia was quiet and smiling, secure in her right to be at his side. Letty came on as tough; she defended her territory by growling, spitting and hissing like a cat backed into a corner.

Dom only acknowledged Letty's presence after she had successfully cleared the space around him, providing him with room to move, think, and breath.

On his team, everyone had a job to do, and they all did it well.

Jesse bounced into sight, giddy and happy. He was clearly enjoying the crowd, the excitement, the women, and most of all the cars. His enthusiasm brought a genuine smile to Dom's eyes.

Dom looked to his right, not to find Vince, because he already knew Vince was there. He was always there. Not under foot, not fighting for a spot, or a pat on the head. He, like Mia was secure in his position. But after the stand off at the house, Dom felt the need to reassure himself, that Vince was still there for him, still backing him up.

Vince sat perched on the hood of his car, one knee bent, foot braced against the bumper. But instead of Vince's guarded watchful eyes meeting his, Dom was startled to see Vince gazing up into Jenna's face. Vince was smiling, his eyes soft and filled with something Dom had never seen before. Dom took a moment to watch as Vince casually held Jenna's hand, welcoming her to his side, making a safe place for her.

Suddenly the screaming cacophony of the crowd rushed into Dom's awareness again.

Startled out of his thoughts, Dom once again found himself at the center of the world.

He shook of the melancholy mood, the fear and the guilt for the moment. This was his world, his moment, his freedom; this was his quarter mile.

Hector approached. Dom set the rules and money was handed over to Mia for safe keeping.

Dom and three other racers lined their cars up. Dom cranked his music, opened his NOS valves, and sat back to relax until Leon gave the all clear.

Dom never looked at the other drivers. Jesse had checked out their cars and reported to him, so Dom knew what he was up against, but the drivers held no interest for him. He never looked.

Dom sat waiting, thinking. Vince weighed heavily on his mind. His sudden claiming of Jenna, staring down Leon like that, keeping his cool; that just wasn't Vince.

Vince was hot headed, he threw the first punch. Vince was his enforcer. Vince didn't stand there and stare people down, he charged straight through them, like a rampaging bull.

Vince didn't risk everything to hold the hand of a teenager girl. And Vince did not gaze into any women's eyes or go all soft at her smile.

Vince was a dog. Vince was harsh and crude. Vince took what he wanted. Vince did not ask for permission. Vince did not defy orders and Vince did not ask for forgiveness.

Dom shook his head. Something about this new side of Vince bothered him. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something about the way Vince looked or moved had changed over the past couple of days. Ever since, Vince went off on him at the warehouse, something has been just a little off.

Dom's brain whirred, trying to pinpoint it. '_Vince just seems too happy, to easy going._' Dom shook his head again, _'Vince's plan…it's stupid and dangerous…deadly really. One thing goes wrong and…'_

Suddenly, Hector was in front of the line, arms up and then down, cutting trough the air. The race was on.

Dom slammed the car through the gears, taking the lead immediately.

Dom was the race, he was the car, he was the speed, and there was nothing else for him at that moment. When he burned off that line, his thoughts, his worry, his guilt, they were all left spinning on the blacktop. Forgotten.

Ten seconds. Ten seconds of freedom and then he was lost again. Swallowed whole by the sea of faces. Admired. Revered. Guilty. Crushed.

Dom picked Letty up and kissed her deeply. His trophy. The only one he would ever get.

He kissed her, holding her up and sliding her down his body, before releasing her to do her job. Glare and hiss.

Dom stood there listening to the crowd whoop and holler, not really hearing it, just sort of letting it fade like white noise to the background. Dom's eyes roamed the crowd. Scanning the undulating sea of faceless bodies, until the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen, locked with his.

Dom stood a little straighter, trying to get a better view.

There on the edge of the crowd stood the most incredibly beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on.

Brilliant blue eyes seemed to sparkle and flash amusement across the distance. Flowing blonde hair, that looked thick and soft, ruffled in the warm breeze. Full wide lips parted to flash Dom a breath-taking smile, before thick dark lashes lowered shyly, hiding that electric gaze from sight.

Dom struggled to breath as he watched a pink blush spread over creamy skin. Dom felt an answering warmth start at his chest, radiating up his neck and down his belly. His manhood stirred to life, tightening the front of his jeans. Dom's nostrils flared with a primitive need to scent his prey.

Dom licked his lips and took a step.

"COPS! COPS! COPS!" Leon's hoarse voice over the Nextel broke the spell.

Chaos and panic suddenly broke out all around him. His team sprinted for their cars. Engines roared to life and police sirens sounded in the distance. Dom glanced around. His entire team seemed to be on the run.

Dom grabbed his car door and started to jump in. One foot inside, half crouched; Dom paused to look back at the spot where the blonde had been standing seconds before. Gone.

The first patrol car rounded the block and Dom hesitated no more. He had the RX-7 moving, before he got his door closed.


	13. Chapter 13

**A big thank you to all who read and review. Every word of encouragement is precious to me. Below are comments to a few readers who had some thoughts and questions I wanted to respond to directly. Thanks again to everyone who takes the time to feedback and I hope everyone who is reading enjoys the story. **

**surfprincess982** "I know we're not suppose to be overly fond of Letty, but I really don't like how you're setting Dom up to cheat on her. I just feel like this Dom wouldn't do that."

_When I write I always have a very clear idea of who my characters are and what they are going to do. Except with Letty. Most of the time what I intended her to be like has very little to do with the final result. Letty is my least favorite character, but she is the most interesting for me, because she really does have a life of her own. _

_As for Dom cheating, I always saw him as only being with Letty b/c it was convenient. In my mind, they were very bad for each other. _

**cricket71 **"To me Dom feels completely isolated from everyone but his team, and even then he's shaken a little because of the changes he sees in Vince."

_Yes he does feel isolated. And Vince changing is only the beginning of the shake up. _

"Dom picked Letty up and kissed her deeply. His trophy. The only one he would ever get. That last sentence in particular struck me as sad. The only one he would ever get because...well, there could be a variety of reasons why."

_Exactly. Not only will Dom never get to race legally, but feels trapped in the life he has. You'll see more of this later. Not ready to spill the beans just yet. _

"Brian maybe?"

_Brian will definitely show up soon. And that is all I am going to say:)_

Chapter 13 Under the Bridge

"Cops! Cops! Cops!"

Immediately everyone scattered, running for cars. Engines roared to life all around, deafening Jenna to the panicked cries of the people running by her.

Vince grabbed her hand, put an arm around her waist and half carried her. He opened the door and shoved her into his passenger seat. Jenna's head was still spinning from the rough treatment when Vince half jumped, half slide across the hood of the Maxima. Seconds later he flung himself into the driver's seat. Vince had the car in motion before Jenna gathered her wits enough to buckle her seat belt. Vince peeled out as police cars flooded the district, lights and sirens blaring.

Jenna braced her body and watched wide eyed as Vince steered the car into the melee of racers and patrol cars. There seemed to be no rhyme or reason to the flow of traffic as the entire underworld of street racing ran from the law. There were several near misses with other racers as the Maxima slid and skidded, jockeying for a position in the flood of tricked out cars.

Vince startled Jenna when he suddenly tossed his Nextel in her lap. "Tell Le you are with me."

With shaking fingers, Jenna direct connected Leon and told him she was in Vince's car and on the run. Leon's response was to yell, "V, get ma' sister back to the fort and don't get her arrested, man!"

Jenna sat back and just watched with fascination as Vince ripped through the gears. She held on as he whipped around corners and dodged not only cops and racers, but civilian cars full of families too.

Less than ten minutes had pasted when Vince flew up the interstate ramp to hit the freeway. Once on the freeway Vince pushed the car to higher speeds and with a joyful whoop, he left the cops behind.

After he had gained some space between the police cars, and them, he took an off ramp and began to backtrack via neighborhood streets. The rush of adrenaline from the chase had both of them breathing heavily. Vince pulled over under a bridge and killed the lights, but not the engine.

Jenna started to laugh softly; Vince looked over at her, cocking an eyebrow.

"Was that good for you?" Vince asked, grinning sexily at her.

Jenna grinned and asked "Can we do it again?"

Vince threw his head back with a bark of husky laughter. "You are a speed freak and an adrenaline junkie aren't you?"

Still laughing, Jenna attempted to scowl at him. "And you're not?"

"Hell yes, I am. I love this shit. I guess I was expecting the cops to scare you a bit, that's all."

"Why? I trust you. It's not like you were gonna let them catch us." Jenna said confidently.

Vince just glanced at her sideways, amazed at the trust she placed in him. Suddenly Vince felt like he could take on the world and win, just as long as she kept looking at him like that.

The Nextel alerted and Dom's deep voice said "V, man, where are you?"

Vince picked up the cell and queued, "Yo, Dom, we had a little trouble shaking the cops. Had to take the freeway. We are clear now and headed back. ETA 20 min."

"Jenna okay?"

"Yeah, man. She wants to do it again." Vince said grinning at her and shaking his head.

Dom laughed and said, "Man, we have to get that girl racing. She's got the attitude to kick some serious ass. Get back to the fort; party is starting."

"On our way." Vince laid the cell down and smiled at Jenna.

"Speaking of racing, is there a local dirt bike track, anywhere around here?"

Vince thought for a minute, "The nearest one, well the nearest one that is any good is a couple of hours away. Why?"

Jenna sighed, "Just, things have been so tense lately. I'm feeling the need for speed…"

"You got a car, you know. Cars…well…they are known going fast."

"Not the same V. I miss the mud and flyin' divots. I miss going air born, jumping over the valleys and biting my tongue when I land. I miss clinging to the back of the mechanical beast. You can't do that in a car, it's just not the same."

Vince watched Jenna's eyes sparkle and the color flush her cheeks. The smile that graced her face, took his breath away. Vince decided right then and there to do whatever it took to put that look back on her face. To hell with the consequences.

"Let me make some phone calls. You got the day off tomorrow?"

Jenna nodded, biting her lip and looking hopeful.

"Do you have riding gear?" Vince asked.

"Yeah. Stashed in the storage compartment of my car."

"If I can set it up, we will have to leave early in the morning, while everyone else is sleeping off their hangover."

"What hangovers?"

Vince smirked, as he leaned in close to whisper, "The ones they're gonna get from drinking too much at the party tonight."

Jenna shivered as the husky vibrations washed over her. She raised her head and met him half way. His hand slid behind her neck and tangled in her hair. His soft beard and mustache tickled deliciously as their mouths melted together. Jenna shifted, releasing her seatbelt with one hand. Vince pulled her closer, plunging his tongue into the sweet recesses of her mouth. Jenna's body was draped over the center console, her hands clutching the bunched muscles of Vince's broad shoulders.

A strong arm wrapped tightly around her ribs supported her weight and molded her to the hard plane of his cotton covered chest. Jenna gasped for air when Vince's lips left hers to roam down her chin and along her jaw. Her head lolled over to his shoulder allowing better access and encouraging Vince to nip and suck the delicate skin. She felt gooseflesh pop out when his beard scraped gently across her neck. A moan slipped out when his teeth scraped the same spot a moment later. Jenna wriggled a bit and pressed her thighs tightly together increasing the pleasure of the moist, tingling sensation.

Vince burrowed his nose against the soft tender skin of Jenna's throat. Unable to resist, h opened his mouth and sampled her neck. He scraped his teeth across the outline of a tendon and heard her moan. His grip tightened, moving lower, he trailed his tongue over the indention of her collarbone, stopping to suck lightly on its rounded protrusion. He felt her shift and smiled, blowing his warm breath over the damp skin his lips still touched.

Vince carefully freed his right hand from her riot of curls, careful not to pull, as he trailed kisses and nips back up the center of her neck. He smoothed the freed hand down Jenna's back to her leather clad ass. Jenna moaned and buried her face deeper into his shoulder, as she shifted some more and clenched her thigh muscles. Vince smiled, as he lipped at her jaw line again. Spreading his fingers wide he slid his hand over her rounded cheek, down to the crack of her beautiful ass, dipping his fingers between her leather covered thighs, he gave her a squeeze and a gentle lift upward.

Jenna felt Vince rubbing her ass and she couldn't stop her thighs from shifting and clenching, trying to grind just a little more sensation out of the moment. Heat flared on Jenna's face and she tried to hide in Vince's shoulder. She felt his smile, as his lips did unbelievable things to her neck and the edge of her jaw. Jenna's eyes flew wide and her body forgot how to breathe as his fingers dipped low, under the curve of her ass cheek, between her legs. Then he squeezed, adding a little upward thrust.

That movement effectively pulled the leather of her pants tight against her clit. Shocks and tingles exploded from her center. The friction of the leather and the lace of her panties dragged so suddenly over her slick and swollen flesh, jerked Jenna straight to the edge. Fighting to stifle a groan, against Vince's shoulder, Jenna shifted her hips again.

Vince's teeth found Jenna's earlobe, he gave it a lick and a nip as he squeezed and lifted her bottom again. Jenna shuddered in his arms and her mouth opened against his chest. Encouraged by her response, and forgetting for a moment her inexperience, Vince dipped his hand lower, rubbing his fingers against the hot humid seam of her pants. He pressed firmly and stroked once, twice, three times, and on the third stroke, her entire body bucked in his arms. A long low moan rolled out of her and Vince felt Jenna shudder as her delicate little teeth sank deep into the muscle of his chest.

"Argh!" Vince hissed at the pain those little teeth caused.

Jenna released her bite as her entire body seemed to go limp in his embrace. She lay against him, with her eyes closed, gasping for breath, the occasional shudder still sweeping through her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, mortified, "I didn't mean to, I'm sorry."

Vince stared down at the beauty in his arms, his right hand absently rubbing at the teeth marks she had left on his skin. Realization hit him like a brick from a rooftop. She wasn't apologizing for biting him, she was apologizing for…

"Holy hell! Did you just...?" Vince's shock would not allow complete sentences, he just stared at Jenna slack jawed and wide eyed.

Miserably, Jenna squeezed her eyes shut even tighter and nodded silently.

For a long moment, the only sounds in the car were their heavy breathing. The Vince started laughing and whooping. Jenna's eyes snapped open and her forehead wrinkled.

"Oh Baby!" Vince crowed as he pulled Jenna close again and laid a big smacking kiss on her open mouth. "Damn, Sweetheart! I barely touched you! That is so fucking awesome!"

Jenna just stared at him like he was crazy.

Finally, Vince noticed Jenna's silence and her confused look. He calmed down and stopped congratulating himself, to pull her close and softly kiss her lips again.

"You're not mad." Jenna whispered.

Vince pulled back, letting her rest in the crook of his arm, her back pressed against the steering wheel. His eyes searched her face. He smoothed her hair away from her face, gently. "No, Baby, I'm not mad. That was fucking incredible. I have never had a woman respond to me like that before. You came so fast. I had no idea you were so close. You're incredible, Jen."

When Jenna tried to hide her face in his shirt, Vince frowned. Suddenly, he was very aware of how young she was. And suddenly he was very uncomfortable, questions flooded his mind. Most of them, he was pretty sure he didn't want to know the answer to.

Vince hugged Jenna to him, his hand falling down to her belly, fingering the thin tinkling belly chain and the soft smooth skin under it.

At some point, Vince realized that this thing with Jenna was different and it was going to be harder to make it work. And with that came the realization that to make it work, they were going to have to talk.

Vince glanced at the clock and sighed, they were supposed to be back at the fort by now. Well he would deal with pissed off older brothers later; right now he had to focus on Jenna.

"Jen, baby, it is okay. We need to talk about this. You are so young, and I need to know what to expect… no…that's the wrong word. Shit. I suck at this." Vince sighed, "I'm just gonna ask you some questions, okay?"

Jenna nodded.

"Have you ever had sex?"

Jenna shook her head, no.

Vince closed his eyes, partly in relief and partly in disappointment. He didn't want to think of Jenna with anyone else, but being a girl's first was a lot of pressure.

"Okay. Was that your first orgasm?"

Suddenly, Jenna sounded like she was choking, "Nooooo…"

Vince's mind drew a complete blank. '_Someone else made her shatter.'_

Suddenly Vince didn't want to know any more, but his mouth opened and words were pouring out against his will.

"How far have you gone? Fingers? Oral?"

Jenna took a deep breath and answered in a very small voice, "Ummmm, not oral. We were…we kept our underwear on. It was just some experimenting, I guess."

Vince gritted his teeth, and asked "Whose 'we'?"

Jenna hesitated, "Just a boy back home."

Vince chewed viciously on the inside of his mouth, to keep from growling or yelling. Jealousy and morbid curiosity were warring with each other, ripping and tearing away at his guts.

"He made you cum?" Vince winced at the harsh raw sound that was his voice.

"Ummm, well. We were sort of helping each other. Experimenting, you know. Ummm…practicing…and I showed him how..." Jenna didn't want to lie, but the truth made her want to crawl under a rock. Actions and rationales that seemed alright before now sounded stupid and childish.

Vince tilted his head back against the seat, squeezing his eyes shut, in an attempt to force the visual from his mind.

"You masturbated for him" his voice almost impossible to force past the tightness of his throat.

Vince wanted to know who the guy was so he could rip his eyes out. He marveled over the weird sense of relief he felt, that at least it had been her fingers, not some other guy's.

"Not exactly. I mean yes I have done…but he had a date with a cheerleader, who was known to 'put out' and D…he was a virgin. He was scared. And we were friends…"

"Okay, that is enough. I get it." Vince growled. _'Not her fingers.'_

Jenna bit her lip, no longer embarrassed; now she was just desperate for him to understand. In a whisper that he almost didn't hear she said, "He showed me stuff too."

Vince pressed his index finger to her lips, a silent plea to stop. They sat in silence for a while.

Finally, Jenna worked up the nerve to whisper, "Are you mad?"

Vince sighed, and rubbed her exposed belly, softly with just the tips of his fingers. "No. I'm not mad. I have no right, to get mad over anything that you did before we met. Hell, by the time I was your age, I had slept with…never mind. You know by now I was a complete dog, so…I just need some time to get the picture of you with another guy out of my head." Vince swallowed loudly, "Did…did you…love him?'

Vince was immediately kicking himself. '_I don't want to know!'_

"He was… he is a good friend, so yes of course, I love him. But not even close to the way I love you."

Vince swallowed again, not sure if he felt better or worse.

"We have to get back. They probably sent out a search party by now."

Vince gave Jenna a peck on the lips and helped her back into her seat.

Five minutes later, they pulled up in front of the house. Jenna looked at Vince under the street light and saw Vince grin. He reached over and laced his fingers with hers, determined to forget the conversation they had just had.

"I knew we were only a couple of neighborhoods over, so I lied about the time. Wanted a few minutes alone with you. We're still late and you brother is probably looking to kill me, but it was worth it."

Jenna smiled, "Are we okay?"

"Yeah, baby. We are better than okay." Vince leaned over the console and kissed her soft and gently. "I'll make some calls and let you know about the track later tonight. Dom will let you drink at the party, but don't over do it. If I can set it up, we'll have to leave early"

"What do we tell them when we get back; I am pretty sure they'll eventually wake up and notice we're MIA. Again." Jenna asked.

"Haven't figured that out yet. May just have to come clean, act like it was a spur of the moment kind of thing. Le will have a shit fit about the bikes, but as long as you are home safe and sound…how pissed can he get, right." Vince tried to make it sound casual, shrugging his shoulders a bit.

Jenna giggled, "Easier to ask for forgiveness…" Jenna started "…than ask for permission!" Vince's voice joined hers for the second half of what was becoming their personal motto.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 In the Basement

The party was crazy and everyone seemed pretty well lit by the time they got inside. The living room was the dance floor. There was massive crush of gyrating bodies there and the kitchen wasn't much better.

Vince pulled Jenna along behind him through the crush of people. He snagged three Corona's from a cooler on the table, handed one to her. He motioned for her to join Mia and Letty on the loveseat, telling her he was going to find Leon.

Jenna couldn't help the lost little girl feeling she had sinking in the pit of her stomach, as she watched his broad, muscled back disappear into the crowd. She found Letty and Mia, who welcomed her with open arms and slurred speech. The three girls were soon laughing their asses off as they made fun of the skanks and 'hoes.

Jenna left the girls giggling on the sofa, to go to the bathroom. Upstairs there was a line outside the door, so Jenna headed back downstairs to the basement. Guests never went in the basement during a party unless they were with one of the boys, so Jenna figured the bathroom would be free. The basement was empty and so was the bathroom. Jenna used the toilet and washed her hands and headed back out.

She got to the foot of the stairs when a bedroom door opened to her left. A tall blond woman walked out smiling and headed straight for the bathroom. Jenna watched her go and then looked back into the open bedroom door. The first thing she saw was Vince's motorcycle helmet sitting on the dresser.

Jenna's heart stopped beating, blood stopped flowing, and her brain shut down. Her eyes froze and stared unblinking at the helmet. Her vision was blocked by a broad expanse of chest covered in a white t-shirt.

"Jenna…what are you doing down here?"

"Ba…bathroom." Jenna whispered.

"This isn't what it looks like."

Jenna nodded and tried to stop trembling.

A warm arm snaked around her waist and applied pressure, propelling her up the stairs. Near the top, the pressure eased and Jena was turned to face that white cotton covered chest again. A large blunt tip finger lifted her chin, forcing her to make eye contact.

"This is not something you need to worry about or talk about. Letty and I have an understanding. I don't rub it in her face though. That would be unkind. You don't want to be unkind, do you?"

"N…no, Dom."

"Good. Go find V. Keep this to yourself, and I'll be out to give Letty some attention in a few minutes. Okay?"

Jenna nodded jerkily.

Dom smiled, holding the sides of Jenna's face in both hands, he leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. He released her and opened the kitchen door, gently pushing her out of the basement.

Jenna heard the lock turn, before she stepped away.

The next time Jenna saw Dom he was with Leon and Vince. Jenna and the girls were in the midst of the dancers, bumping and grinding and laughing. Jenna watched as Dom wrapped his arms around Letty and swayed to the rhythm with her.

Leon grabbed Mia, but his balance was shitty, basically he just held on and tried to stay upright, while Mia wriggled against him. Jenna grinned and snickered when she saw how shit faced Leon really was; she had never seen him like that before and the lecherous look on his face was hilarious.

Vince slipped into Jenna's arms swaying with her to the music that had just changed to a slow song. He caught Dom's eye as he pulled Jenna into his arms. Vince plastered a goofy grin on his face and stumbled into Jenna a bit. Dom laughed, thinking Ol' Coyote was smashed too.

Truth was Vince was almost sober. After finding Leon, he had endured a long winded speech about Jenna's age and his lack of morals. The lecture finally ended with a threat to turn him into a eunuch if he hurt Jenna.

The treat lost a little of its effectiveness when Vince snickered and asked "What the hell's a eunuch?"

The threat got more serious when Leon explained, in graphic detail.

Vince had spent the next two hours pouring beer into Leon at a steady pace, switching Leon's empty bottles for his mostly full ones every chance he got. As a result, Vince was almost sober and Leon was almost comatose, but Vince wanted everyone to think he had over indulged too.

Vince pulled Jenna against him and whispered in her ear "Hey, baby. I'm not drunk. Don't worry. Just have to act like I am. Your brother is seriously toasted though, and Mia is having fun with him."

Jenna looked around and saw Mia hanging on Leon, swaying to the music as she rubbed her hands up his chest and through his hair. Leon's eyes practically crossed at the sensations when Mia's hands dipped down below his waistline.

Jenna glanced over to Letty, she and Dom were still dancing, but both were grinning and snickering as they watched Mia torture Leon. Dom's eyes lifted to meet Jenna's and she felt a stab of guilt at their shared secret. But then she watched as Letty laughed and kissed Dom. Jenna knew then and there, she would not tell Letty what she figured Letty already knew.

Vince whispered in her ear again, "Are you okay, Jen?"

She turned and smiled, "Yeah, I'm good. I just had no idea Mia and Leon were that close."

Vince grinned evilly, "Well teasing Leon when he is too drunk to do anything about it has become a tradition with Mia. Plus, if Leon put his hands on her like that when he was sober, Dom would break his neck."

The tempo of the music picked up and Jenna forgot her worries and her secrets and just enjoyed being in Vince's arms. With her hips grinding into Vince's, Jenna leaned her upper body away, her arms moving sensually over her head she arched her back, letting Vince support her with his hands on her hips. She brought her hands down to touch her own body as she slowly eased back upright. Vince watched as Jenna's fingers roamed over through her hair and down her neck and over her breasts. Then he closed his eyes as she turned her attention to him, she trailed her fingertips down his arms and chest. Pulling free of his grip, Jenna stepped to the side gliding a hand across the waistband of his jeans.

Vince growled as he watched her step out of his arms and get behind him. He reached back and cupped her ass as she pressed close. Jenna's hands came around front, teasing his abs and pecs, their hips swaying together.

When Jenna tried to step back out of his reach Vince squeezed her buttocks, so Jenna ducked her head and bit the inner flesh of his tricep. Vince flinched and his eyes widened. He was distracted enough for Jenna to slip out of his hands, she gave his ass a squeeze as she stepped back around in front of him on the opposite side.

They all danced and teased for a few more songs, before Leon announced loudly that he needed a beer and a woman who would hold still long enough for him to get a grip on her. They all just about fell over laughing at that, and as a group headed for the kitchen.

Later as the party started to wind down, Jenna watched Vince support Leon going down the basement steps. A few minutes later she saw Vince come back up as Jesse was leading a very drunk brunette down. Vince walked over the Jenna, glancing around taking note of the rest of the team herding people out the front and back doors.

Vince said very quietly, "Met me in the kitchen, ready to go at 6am. Better go get some sleep it's almost 3. Vince gave her a soft kiss goodnight, grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and headed downstairs.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 A Day Out

At 6am Jenna, dressed in jeans and tee shirt, carried her sneakers in one hand and a small duffle bag in the other. She slipped silently down the stairs to the kitchen door.

Vince was leaning against the counter, wearing jeans and a white beater; he already had his boots on. Jenna paused for a moment to soak in the beauty that was Vince. Leaning there, backlit by the morning predawn light, head bowed, both hands resting on the counter beside his hips, his ankles crossed casually, there was something weirdly angelic about him. Jenna wished she had a camera, to capture that moment in time. Instead she made a conscious effort to burn the image into her memory.

Vince looked up as she walked closer; he had been contemplating the end of the day when they would have to 'ask for forgiveness.' All thoughts of how bad the team's reactions might be fled as he saw her. He stepped up, took her in his arms and lightly kissed her lips. They both murmured "good morning." Jenna buried her head in his chest for a minute, as he buried his nose in her hair and let her scent wash over him.

They separated and quietly left the house. Vince grabbed a duffle bag of his gear on the way out the door and took Jenna's from her. Once they were on the road, Vince told Jenna they had almost a 2 hour ride and suggested she try to sleep some more. Jenna didn't argue.

The next thing Jenna knew, Vince was opening her door at the track. She stepped out and looked around.

Cars and bikes of every shape, size, and condition kicked up clouds of dust everywhere. Engine noise filled the air along with several different types of music and announcements from the loud speakers. The location was unfamiliar, but the noise and activity was familiar and comforting. Jenna took a deep dust laden breath and smiled.

Slipping her arm around Vince's muscular waist, Jenna looked up at him and said, "So handsome, where is that bike you promised me?"

Vince wrapped both arms around her, grinned and said, "Straight to business huh?"

Jenna pressed tight to his front; slide her hands up his chest, one hand curling around his neck to play with the damp hair at the base of his skull. Jenna smiled and rose up on tiptoe to reach his lips, "Well maybe not straight to business, speed isn't the only thing that gives me a rush."

Vince let her explore his lips and mouth for a minute before he took control and deepened the kiss. The feel of her soft lips and tongue sliding against his made him instantly hard, his length pressed tight against her belly. Vince slide his hand down to cup her ass, but the moment was interrupted by a deep gravely voice booming at them.

"Damn, Coyote let that poor girl go! It's too fucking early for that shit!"

Vince didn't release or even loosen his hold on Jenna, although his hands did slide back up to the small of her back. In no rush Vince broke their kiss, softly and raised his head. Jenna let her forehead drop to his chest, as she attempted to compose herself. Vince met the eyes of a large black man over the top of Jenna's bowed head.

Vince grinned, "Tee, how's it hanging, man? You got the bikes?"

"Have I got the bikes? What the hell do you think I am doing here at 8:30 in the fucking morning? Course I got the bikes, dawg."

Jenna turned in Vince's arms pressing her back to his chest. She smiled shyly at large black man, while Vince introduced them.

"Tee, this is Jenna. Jen this is my buddy Teebone Diggs." Vince said, relaxing his hold on Jenna enough to allow her to lean forward and shake Teebone's hand.

"It is nice to meet you pretty lady." Teebone smiled warmly as his enormous hand swallowed Jenna's. "Vince asked for two bikes, does that mean you ride too?" Teebone asked hesitantly.

Jenna grinned and said, "Yeah, but don't worry I've been riding and fixing dirt bikes for years. I know I don't look like it, but I really do know how to handle a bike."

"No disrespect intended, Miss, but this I'm gonna have to see for myself." Teebone said grinning. He then looked back at Vince, "Well grab your gear; we've got the small back track from 9 till 10 for practice. The real racing starts at 10."

Jenna bounced a little in the circle of Vince's arms, and the men laughed. Vince grabbed the duffle bags and they followed Teebone through the maze of vehicles.

At the back track Vince and Tee unloaded two dirt bikes off the trailer. As soon as the bikes were on the ground, Jenna began checking all the safety points, not realizing Vince and Tee were both watching her. When she finished checking over the first bike and started to move to the second Vince caught her arm.

"Babe, let's let Tee finish the safety check while we get our gear on. It's almost nine."

They did a couple of slow laps to get the feel of the course. Vince even hung back a little on the first couple of speed demon laps. He found his heart in his throat every time she and the bike went air born, but she landed it like a pro every time. Vince even grudgingly admitted to himself that since he was so out of practice, Jenna rode the dirt bike with more skill and confidence than he did. Not that he would ever tell her that.

Jenna won two out of the three races they ran that hour. Vince finally won the last race, only by throwing caution to the wind and riding hell bent for leather. He honestly didn't think he was going to be able to land at least two of the jumps he made, but somehow he managed.

Their time up, they stored the bikes back on Tee's trailer. Jenna got busy, pulling off her gear and didn't see Vince hand Teebone a roll of cash.

Vince and Jenna shared lunch and a couple of beers. They watched some races and the demolition derby, where a muscled and tattooed black guy named Roman Pierce seemed to rule with an iron fist and a white toothy grin. They joined the crowd whooping and hollering as he celebrated his victory by jumping up and down on the smashed up hood of a black and red Monte Carlo.

They left in the early afternoon, both sweaty, dusty, and skin pink from sun exposure; smiling, happy and carefree.

Vince stopped at the first motel he saw and rented a room.

Jenna laughed as Vince walked back to the car, jiggling the room key on his index finger and wiggling his eyebrows. Vince tossed her the room key and grabbed their bags.

Once inside they took turns showering and changed clothes. Jenna went first, while Vince lounged on one of the beds and flipped channels on the TV. His ears perked up when he heard the shower shut off, his gaze wandering over to Jenna's bag sitting on the other bed.

A couple of minutes later, Jenna's head peaked around the edge of the bathroom door. Steam billowed out through the slender opening. Vince could see a white, not so fluffy hotel towel stretched under her arm.

"Missing something?" He queried with is voice low and his eyebrow raised, a shit eating grin on his face.

Jenna bit her lip, his grin was so sexy, it made her stomach flip flop crazily.

"My bag."

"Well, it's probably around here somewhere. Why don't you come on out and look for it?" Vince's grin spread even wider.

"Close your eyes."

"Why? You got a towel."

Jenna grinned, "It's a little towel and I'm shy!"

Vince erupted with a sharp bark of laughter. "You're shy? On what planet?"

"Be a gentleman and close your eyes!"

Vince sighed and closed his eyes. He listened closely as the bathroom door swung open on rusty hinges and Jenna ran across the room. He heard the scrap of vinyl on the bedspread as Jenna pulled the duffle bag with her. Her footsteps only slowed momentarily before racing back to the bathroom. When the door slammed shut, Vince couldn't contain his laughter anymore.

Behind the door, Jenna's cheeks flamed and her heart was racing. She wanted Vince desperately, but the idea of being alone and naked with him in a hotel room, hours away from anyone they knew, was a little more than disconcerting. Jenna leaned against the door and wondered if he had peeked. Then she tried to deny the fact that she kind of hoped he did.

Vince relaxed once again on the bed. He rubbed a hand down the front of his jeans, letting the pressure of his hand temporarily relieve the throbbing that was located there. Vince shook his head ruefully, just imaging Jenna streaking through the room made him harder than a rock. Despite his discomfort Vince mentally patted himself on the back, for being a complete gentleman.

'_Didn't even sneak a peak._' Vince smirked as he dozed off waiting for Jenna to emerge from the bathroom.

Jenna came out of the bath, with a blush hiding behind the sunburn on her cheeks and nose. She immediately heard Vince's light snores and smiled. She eased down o the bed near Vince's hip. Feeling daring now that those teasing eyes were closed in slumber; she rested on hand on his chest. She scraped her nails lightly over his cotton covered chest, circling his nipple lightly. Jenna grinned wickedly when he shifted in his sleep to cup his jean clad manhood in one hand. She leaned forward and nibbled on his neck and earlobe, stifling a giggle when he growled softly in his sleep.

Suddenly Jenna was crushed against his chest by arms of steel, he rolled to pin her under his body. Vince winced as Jenna shrieked in his ear. Looking down at her shocked face, Vince laughed, "Thought you were shy."

Jenna clamped her lips tightly and glared into his ice blue eyes. Thinking for a second, Jenna stuck her tongue out and blew a raspberry.

"Oh, little girl, there are much better things to do with that tongue. Let me show you."

Vince swooped down and invaded her mouth, aggressive and hungry. Jenna welcomed the familiar warmth and taste of Vince, dueling with his tongue, trying to catch the impossibly slippery appendage. Jenna sought entrance to his mouth with her own tongue, but Vince liked being in control and was unwilling to relinquish the dominant role, even for a minute.

As he thwarted her efforts, Jenna became frustrated and determined to prove to him she was not some bashful little girl. Wriggling till she got and arm free, she threaded her fingers through his hair, feeling the salty stickiness of dried sweat. Getting a grip on the short spiky locks, Jenna caught his tender bottom lip between her teeth. With a suck and a tug, Jenna freed her mouth and clamped down on his lip, with just enough force to warn, but not enough to damage.

The sudden tug and pain of Jenna's teeth on his lip made Vince jerk his head back slightly, blood flooded to his cock. The increase in pain and pressure convinced him to quickly move back toward Jenna, but when he tried to capture her lips again a sharp pain at the back of his skull stopped him. Vince froze, caught between her teeth and her fingers, he was effectively controlled.

Holding him there for a second, Jenna smiled. Vince could easily beak her hold, but he didn't. Jenna held tight for another couple of seconds, before she released the tension on his hair and laved away the sting of teeth against the tender flesh of his lip.

Vince groaned and kissed her passionately, grinding his swollen flesh into the softness of her belly. Jenna moaned and shifted her pelvis up, rocking against his thigh. Vince moved down her neck and Jenna bite his ear lobe.

"Baby."

Vince growled, as he worked his hands up under her shirt.

"Mmmmm, ummmm Baby? Maybe we could continue this after you…uh…shower" Jenna whispered breathlessly.

Vince lowered his body to kiss her smooth softly rounded belly. He slipped his tongue around her silver belly ring, giving it a suck and a tug, causing Jenna to gasp. Laying his cheek to the side, he drug his beard over the sensitive flesh at the top of her jeans, burning a trail to her hip bone, where he nipped and sucked, ignoring Jenna's wiggling and moaning. When there was a small purple bruise marring her perfect skin, Vince smiled in satisfaction. Skimming back over her belly, Vince used his teeth to capture the snap of her jeans in his mouth. His teeth scraped over the heaving skin of her stomach as he gives her jeans a tug. The snap held, and Vince grinned as he held her squirming hips still with his hands on her buttocks. He moved lowered, hovering over her thrusting jean clad pussy for a long moment, he looked up the length of her body, waiting for her to look down.

Jenna arched into the pillow as Vince used his lips, teeth, beard and tongue to torture her. The imprint of his mouth seemed to burn her hip long after her moved back to the center of her body. She was clutching at the bedspread and gasping for breath long before Vince tugged at her jeans with his teeth. Suddenly the heat of his mouth was gone, but his warm breath feathered over the dampness left by his tongue. Taking a steadying breath, Jenna lifted her head to gaze down her body in search of him. She saw him, his blue eyes watched her closely and a satisfied smile split his face. Something in his eyes froze Jenna, she stopped breathing and waited. And then he did it.

Vince waited for Jenna to see him and then he did it. He held her gaze as long as he could lowering his head to the apex of her thighs. Vince opened his mouth wide and bit down on the heavy blue jean material covering her swollen clit. The sudden localized pressure made Jenna buck and scream. Vince held on to her hips to control her thrusts as he gently, but firmly gnawed at her tender flesh through the material.

Jenna's eyes flew wide open when Vince dipped his head to her crotch. Then came the wave of pleasurable pain as Vince bit her through her jeans. The sudden pinch of his teeth on he pussy made her jerk rigid and arch against him. But it was the amazing heat of his mouth and breath diffusing through the cloth that literally set her on fire. The indescribable pleasure drove her crazy for long minutes and then it was gone, leaving behind only the damp fading heat of his mouth.

Jenna opened her eyes to find Vince hovering above her with his patented shit eating grin firmly in place.

"You're right. I need a shower. I stink." And with that he kissed her hard and disappeared.

Jenna was still laying there in a daze when the shower came on in the bathroom.

**Comments **

**Cricket71 **

**Chap 13**

"I think Vince never had to "talk" to women before. Never wanted to either. They were great for bedding but he never looked beyond that really until her. Growing pains a comin'."

Exactly. Vince may find talking to a women difficult, but have you ever tried to reason with a teenager? Damn near impossible. LOL

**Chap 14**

"I felt ill. Really. I mean I so thought she had gotten Vince all hot and bothered and he cheated on her. If my son wasn't sitting next to me I would have screamed 'What the fck!' Then you did this and I was even more convinced you were evil."

All the times I have called you evil, screamed, laughed, and fell outta my chair b/c of things you wrote, I am just glad I could return the favor. :)

" 'Dom? I wanted to slap him silly. He and Letty have an understanding. I don't like her at all, but screwing another woman in the same house with her there? Okay, so she's drunk, but really. Have to say I lost a little respect for the chrome dome. Unless Letty does something blatant, that is really going to be a barb in my behind."

Pull the barb outta your butt! LOL! This is Letty we are talking about. She is not my idea of the sweet innocent girl next door.

"Love how they're plotting to get away and Vince is just too great."

I love Vince. And I love wrapping him around Jenna's little finger, but ever action has an equal and opposite reaction. And that is all I'm gonna say.

"Another wonderful read, but PLEASE don't make me sick like that again."

I gotta learn how to spell a really evil laugh. ;)

**Raging Raven**

"Oh well, I never really liked Letty anyways."

hehehe, just wait!

**Phoenix07**

"Motocross yeah get vince on a dirtbike i love motocross and i love this story"

I don't have a lot of first hand experience with motocross, just rode a lot of dirt bikes out in the country growing up. Hope I don't disappoint.

**To all who read and review hugs and kisses and many thanks for your words of encouragement! **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Waking Up

Back at the Fort

The house was quiet after Jenna and Vince slipped away. In fact no a single soul stirred from their bed until almost 10:30am.

Leon lurched off his bed, still wearing his rumpled clothes from the night before and smelling strongly of liquor. He grabbed the dresser when his knees buckles and skidded painfully into the doorframe as he made a stumbling dash to the bathroom. He dropped to his knees and hugged the toilet bowl like it was his best friend. The cool porcelain felt good against his throbbing temple so he leaned against it gratefully and puked up everything but his shoes.

The overheated feeling quickly passed, replaced by a slimy sweat that left his shirt moist and clinging to his back. His head felt like an over ripe watermelon and the sound of his own breathing was harsh and too loud to his own ears. He eventually released his death grip on the toilet and huddled miserably between it and the bathtub, a shivering moaning heap.

Leon's heaving and groaning woke Jesse. Taking a quick look at Leon's sorry state, Jesse headed upstairs to wake Mia.

Ten minutes later Mia knelt beside Leon, washing his pale clammy skin with a cool rag. She gave him some vitamins and watered down Gatorade, which he valiantly swallowed and tried not to heave back up.

"Jess, go wake V. We need his help getting Leon back to bed." Mia ordered in a whisper, trying not to cause Leon more pain, by speaking to loudly.

Jesse trotted off to Vince's room, as Mia leaned against the bathroom wall with Leon's head in her lap. A few seconds later, Mia frowned as she heard Jesse pound up the basement stairs. Mia looked down as Leon groaned and pressed his face into her stomach. She softly stroked his thick wavy hair back, trying to soothe him as they waited.

Finally Jesse came back to the bathroom door, "V ain't here. Maxima's gone."

"Shit," Mia hissed feeling Leon curl his body tighter against her hip. She looked down appraisingly at Leon. He was all but passed out, barely conscious, and she knew that if they tried to stand him up to walk him back to his room he was going to puke up all the fluids and vitamins she just gave him.

"No help for it," she sighed, "Go wake Dom."

Jesse gave her a look that said he would rather go poke a hibernating grizzly bear with a short stick.

"Ah, jeez Mia. Maybe you and I could manage…Le ain't that big."

"No, Jess. Leon's not big like Dom or Vince, but he is solid muscle. Weighs a lot more than you'd think. Besides, we go shifting him around to much and he'll puke all over us. Get Dom."

"Yeah, cause Dom's gonna be so happy to get woke up just so Leon can puke on him," Jesse mumbled as he slowly trudged up the stairs with all the enthusiasm of a man facing the gallows.

Mia settled in to wait for Dom. Leon shifted a bit on Mia's lap. He reached up and caught her wrist in a shaky grasp.

"Mmm…Mi…Sorry, Mi." Leon croaked in a pained whisper as he pressed her wrist to his mouth. He took a deep breath against her skin and sort of hugged her wrist against his face.

That's how Dom found them a few minutes later, Mia holding Leon's head in her lap and Leon clinging tightly to her.

Mia looked up at her brother as he came in, his massive body seemed to fill ever inch of available space in the small bathroom. Dom squatted on the balls of his feet, his eyes roving over Leon.

"Did ya give him some vitamins and water?" Dom's low voice rumbled and seemed to echo off the tile, making Leon wince and groan.

"Vitamins and Gatorade…watered down."

"Le? Think we can move you to the bed without you getting sick?"

Leon groaned and mumbled, "Uhhh…sure…just shoot me first…"

Dom sighed and reached for Leon. He slid one arm under Leon's knees and the other under his shoulders. With a heave and a small grunt, Dom stood, with Leon cradled in his arms like some overgrown gangly baby. The movement made Leon groan and raise both hands to hold his head, like he was afraid it would roll off his shoulders and get left in the bathroom.

Easing his big frame out the door sideways, careful not to hit or scrape his cargo against the door frame, Dom gave Leon fair warning, "You yak on me. I will kick you ass."

Mia spent the day alternately letting Leon sleep and forcing fluids, vitamins, and Tylenol down his throat. By early afternoon, Leon was starting to believe that he might actually live. By 3pm he had manage to crawl from the bed and into a hot shower.

Leon was toweling off when he noticed that Mia had slipped into the bathroom and left a bottle of Gatorade by the sink.

"Woman is trying to drown me." He whispered with a shake of his head as he got his toothpaste out. Finally, he slipped on a fresh pair of jeans and headed slowly upstairs, remembering to take the Gatorade with him, just to make Mia happy.

Pulling out his usual chair at the kitchen table Leon eased himself down. He could hear Jesse and Letty playing video games in the family room, but no sight or sound of the rest of the team.

"Stomach feeling better?" Mia asked from the stove.

"Yeah. A little water logged, but better," Leon replied hoarsely, flashing a lopsided grin.

"Good. I made some soup, if you're hungry."

"Mmmm, sounds good and smells great. Can't believe I'm not still sick as a dog. You are a miracle girl. Thanks, Mia," Leon's green eyes met Mia's brown ones gratefully.

A long moment passed, and they both winced as Letty's shrill voice echoed through the house, "SEEEEEEE YAAAAA!!!"

Shaking his head, hoping to stop the ringing in his ears, Leon asked Mia, "So. Where is everybody?"

"Oh…well…umm….Dom went to Harry's, something about some special order that came in late yesterday. And well, we really don't know about V. He was gone when we got up this morning"

Leon looked around again, "What about Jen. Where's she at?"

Mia turned back to the stove, before answering. "Well, she isn't hear right now. Her car is still here. So we think she's with Vince. Neither of them are answering their phones."

Leon frowned. He didn't like not knowing where Jenna was. But he had given Vince the okay to date her. Leon wrestled with himself and finally admitted that there wasn't any harm in those two spending the afternoon together. _'It's not like V has her laid up in some cheap motel. He probably took her to the beach. Nothing to worry about. They'll be home for dinner,' _he told himself.

"I'll try calling her in a bit."

Mia turned and sat a bowl of steamy homemade chicken noodle soup in front of Leon. He captured her hand, before she moved too far away.

Looking up into Mia's face, Leon smiled softly. "Thanks Mi. For taking care of me and everything. I…umm…thanks." Leon swallowed hard and shifted his attention to his soup, releasing Mia's hand.

Mia reached out to smooth his hair, but before she made contact, Letty walked in. Mia dropped her hand and went to the sink.

"Mia! You heard from Dom? He's been gone for hours. Thought he was just picking up some parts from Harry. What the fuck is taking so long. I'm bored." Letty threw herself into Dom's chair with a pout.

Jesse trotted into the kitchen in time to hear Letty. He grabbed a soda from the fridge and cocked his head, a perplexed look on his face.

"Harry's is closed today. Inventory. That why Dom closed the garage. No parts. Huh."

All three of them stared at Jesse as he dropped the bomb, shrugged and bounded off in the direction of his computer. He was completely clueless at the destruction left in the wake of his announcement.

Leon and Mia glanced at Letty's vacant expression, before they looked at one another. They knew what was coming and tried slow down the runaway train that was Letty.

"Well, you know Harry. Probably let Dom in himself. If it was a big order, getting it out would mean they wouldn't have to inventory it." Mia suggested casually, trying to sound confident.

Leon jumped in with his own valiant attempt, "Yeah, Dom is Harry's biggest customer. Besides with our special job coming up, it would be better to keep parts orders on the DL."

Mia cocked her head at Leo in question. Knowing she wasn't privy to the details yet, he just closed his eyes for a second and shook his head slightly, silently begging, '_Don't ask_.'

Mia got the message. Leon wouldn't tell her. So with a tiny nod, she let it go.

Letty stood up from the table, grabbed her keys and headed out the door.

Leon sighed heavily, still feeling the hangover; he wasn't up to another Dom and Letty drama tonight. He looked at Mia, "Better try Dom's cell. Give him a heads up, before she finds him."

Mia nodded in agreement and grabbed her cell.

The ringing of his cell phone in his jeans pocket woke Dom from a satisfied and exhausted slumber. He rolled out from under the warm and supple golden body sprawled so beautifully across him and the bed. Naked and unashamed he stood and grabbed his jeans off the floor. He grinned as his boot fell free from its tangled home half inside the pants leg.

Checking the caller ID, he saw the missed call was from Mia. He also saw the time. "Damn, it's late. I had no idea. Letty is probably on the war path."

Looking back at the bed, and its drowsy occupant he really just couldn't seem to care what Letty did. Strolling back over, jeans held loosely in one hand, he sat on the edge of the bed and stroked his free hand down the curve of perfectly formed hip and thigh. The soft skin soothing his work roughened hands.

Dom licked his lips, remembering the taste of that tanned skin. His cock stirred to life as his gaze took in every detail of those full wide lips, still swollen and red from his kisses.

"You gotta go?" The question was soft, unassuming, spoken with the husky whisper of sleep still evident.

Dom leaned down to taste that talented mouth again, wanting to take the flavor with him. He plundered its recesses and found treasure, a tongue, hungry and eager for another taste of Dom.

He caressed the graceful lines the long golden throat. His fingers dipped into the valley created by a collarbone on their way to tease a puckered nipple.

What started out as a goodbye kiss quickly became a new beginning.

Dom settled his weight back into the bed, pressing his lover into the softness of the mattress. Legs tangled and arms wrapped around one another, skin caressed skin from head to toe.

Dom broke the kiss to work his way down that magnificent body, until he reached a sensitive nipple. There he replaced rough and blunt fingertips with a hot hard tongue, and the smooth scrape of teeth. Dom elicited a moan and arch of the back instantly

Dom heard a gasp and "What about Letty? Thought you needed…"

"Mmmm… No. Not yet. Now or later, she'll be just as pissed." Dom slipped lower, his mouth and tongue leaving a glistening wet trail as he worked his way down with a definite goal in mind.

"Right now, I have everything I need." Dom growled softly, playfully nipping at the jut of a hipbone.

Later---In Barstow

The room was dark when Jenna sudden jerked and kicked in her sleep. A soft sob escaped her lips, and Vince stirred. His eyes opened and for a minute he had no clue where he was. Another whimper from Jenna and a kick to his shin brought Vince's memory back online.

"Ah SHIT!"

His hoarse sleep rough voice startled Jenna. She sat bolt upright, frightened, not knowing where she was, and still panicked from her nightmare. She immediately began fighting against Vince's arms. Jenna kicked and shoved at the heavy body next to her, her panicked mind not registering Vince's voice calling her name. Jenna finally kicked free and slipped off the side of the bed, landing heavily on her hip.

The fall and pain shooting through her bruised hip finished waking Jenna. She sat up with her back against the bed and saw pale yellow light outlining the thick drapes of the hotel window.

A low groan of pain and a muffled, "Arggghhh, shit! Son of a bitch, ahhhh…" made Jenna rise up on her knees to see Vince, wearing nothing but a clean pair of faded jeans, huddled in a fetal position. His face and neck were almost purple and the color seemed to be spreading to his chest.

"Vince?"

Vince's only response was to rock his body slightly and groan into the pillow.

"I thought you were in the shower?"

Jenna stood and turned the lamp on beside the bed. She crawled carefully onto the bed and laid a hand against his shoulder. Realizing that he was holding his crotch with both hands and his skin covered in a cold sweat, Jenna suddenly understood.

"V? Are you okay?"

Another groan and he seemed to pull his body into a tighter ball.

"Anything I can do?"

Vince took a deep shuddering breath and turned his head, so Jena could see his face, again. His eyes were tightly shut and his lips were pressed tightly together. After a long minute he finally spoke.

"Not kicking me in the nuts anymore, would be good."

Jenna winced at the harsh words gritted out between clenched teeth. She bit her lower lip and said, "I am soooo sorry. I didn't mean too. I thought you were John, I was…I was just trying to get away."

Vince could hear the remorse in her voice. In fact it sounded like she was about to cry. With an effort he relaxed his stomach muscles enough to roll to his back, taking a steadying breath he slowly eased one hand away from his throbbing package, and swallowed the wave of nausea that rolled through him accompanying the pain. Vince finally got his arm out and pulled Jenna down beside him, letting her head rest on his chest.

"I'll be okay in a bit, Jen. It's okay. Not your fault. I shouldn't have fallen asleep. Just meant to let you rest for a bit, you were out cold when I finished my shower"

A long moment passed, as Jenna lay still, breathing in Vince's scent, concentrating on not moving, afraid the slightest jostle would cause Vince more pain.

"Any idea what time it is?" Vince asked in a husky, groaning whisper.

"Ummm, no. I left my phone in the car." Jenna whispered back.

"Mm... me too. We gotta go. Le is going to kill us. And we gotta find something to eat before I actually puke."

"Huh?"

"The…well getting kicked like that…the pain is nauseating. I gotta eat." Vince kissed the top of her head and shifted to get up.

Jenna sat up and watched, feeling horribly guilty, as Vince slowly eased of the bed. He stood with his back to her as he carefully adjusted himself inside his jeans. They gathered their things and started out of the hotel room.

By the door Vince grabbed Jenna and pressed her to the wall.

"Stop looking so guilty. No permanent damage done. I'll live…at least long enough for your brother to kill me." Vince assured her with a cocky grin before he kissed her deeply.

They got to the car and discovered it was almost midnight. Both of their phones had several missed calls and the light for voicemail was flashing. Vince reached out and took Jenna's phone from her.

"Another hour isn't going to piss them off anymore than they are now. Let's grab a bite to eat and figure out how to handle it, okay?"

Jenna smiled at Vince, grateful not to have to talk to her brother just yet.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 Big Dogs and Little Pups

Dom finally left the warmth of his lover's bed well after dark. He opened the door of his RX-7 and the site of boxes filling the interior, reminded him of what he was supposed to be doing today.

Dom sighed and shook his head as he backed out of the garage. It wasn't like him to forget or blow off his responsibilities, but ever since he saw that blonde at the races he just couldn't focus on anything else. This afternoon proved it.

Dom headed for the warehouse, knowing he had to drop the parts for the Civics off before going home. Letty was sure to be on the war path, and he could use the Civics as an excuse for part of his missing time.

Dom was on his way back to the fort, when his cell lit up. Dom glanced at it determined to ignore the call, just like he had the last 20 or so, but seeing Le's name on the ID, made him frown. Letty had been calling all afternoon, which was why he had the thing silenced. Mia had called a couple of times, but this was the first call from Leon. Dom glanced at the clock before picking up his cell, 11:23pm.

Dom hit the send button and barked "Yeah?"

"Dom! You heard from V or Jen lately?"

Dom could hear the stress in Len's voice. "Nawh. They ain't back yet?"

"Fuck! No, and nobody's heard from either of them all day. They're not answering their cells. You got any clue where they might be?"

"Nawh, V didn't say anything to me. I'll try his cell. Ummm, what about Letty? She home?

"Nawh, dog. She left here about three, spitting nails. I take it she never found you?"

"No. I'll be home in 20. You haven't heard from me, aiight."

"No problem dog."

Dom hit the end button and sighed. "Damn V," he muttered as he speed dialed Vince's cell. No answer. Dom sighed and decided to enjoy the last 20 minutes of peace he was likely to get tonight.

---------------------------

Vince found a small roadside all night diner and pulled over. He opened the car door for her and escorted her inside with a hand at her back. An elderly woman in a traditional waitress outfit smiled warmly at them as Vince pulled out Jenna's chair. Vince flushed, thinking to himself how long it had been since he had actually used the manners his mother had taught him.

The waitress came over and introduced herself as "Mabel." She took their order and winked at Jenna.

"You two sure do make a cute couple. I always say you can tell a good man by the way he treats the women in his life. His manners might be a tad rusty, but he has a good heart. You hang on to him."

Vince flushed and shifted in his chair, making Jenna giggle, "I think you just got the Mabel Seal of Approval."

Vince leaned across the table to whisper, "Sure, just don't tell her how old you are. I bet my stock would plummet, from 'he's a keeper' to 'he's a lecher.'

They sat and talked in low voices about everything except what would happen when they got back to the fort until their food arrived.

The food was fantastic and the atmosphere was actually quite romantic. Vince sat looking at Jenna's bright eyes and pink cheeks. He smiled remembering their day together, nothing special had happened, mostly they had spent the day talking about growing up and dirt bikes. Vince couldn't remember ever having more fun.

Vince suddenly realized he had never sat and had a real conversation with a girl before. Well not counting Mia and Letty anyway. Normally he just wasn't interested in whatever stupid ass things, chicks were always talking about. But with Jenna, he found himself hanging on every word that came out of her mouth. She was smart and mature and they really did have a lot in common. Vince was amazed.

Their peace was shattered when Jenna's cell phone started ringing. She looked at the caller ID and sighed.

"It's Leon." She said in a resigned voice.

"Just be cool. Don't lie, but don't offer too much information either." Vince advised solemnly. Vince had known going into this there would be no way to hide the fact that they had slipped off together. But the fewer details Leon knew right now, the better, especially considering why they were so late.

Vince listened to her side of the conversation, wondering how pissed his friend was. Pretty pissed if Jenna's wincing and cutting the volume down on her cell phone was any indication

"Hey Le."

"I'm with Vince."

"We are eating at some little diner."

"Yeah, I know."

"Well its open 24 hours."

"This morning sometime, everyone was still asleep."

A long pause, as Jenna held the phone away from her ear. Vince could here Leon's hoarse and normally very calm voice screaming over the pone.

"Hold… hol…Le! Le! Hold on!"

Jenna covered the phone with her hand and said, "He wants to talk to you."

Vince took the phone from her with a heavy sigh. Now it was Jenna's turn to listen to a one sided conversation.

"Hey pumpkin. How's the hangover?" Vince growled into the phone good-naturedly.

"Yeah, we're just grabbing a bite."

"No, not Cha-cha-cha. Just some little 'Mom and Pop' I never tried before. Food's good."

"Yeah were done."

Jenna watched Vince squirm a bit and wince slightly at something Leon yelled into the phone.

"I'll have her home in a couple of hours."

There was a long pause. Jenna watched as V fingered the salt shaker as he waited for an opportunity to speak again.

"I can't get her there any faster, man."

"Cause…we… aren't exactly… in LA."

"Just went for a ride. Took in the sites."

Vince listened intently for a minute, staring down at the table, shaking his head emphatically.

"Uhhh …About half way between LA and…Vegas."

This time when Vince winced he pulled the phone from his ear. Jenna could hear Leon yelling on the other end.

"No! I didn't take her to Vegas, Asshole!"

Vince's raised voice and language caused the few other patrons to glare in their direction. Vince noticed and squeezed Jenna's hand in apology. When he spoke again his voice was carefully controlled.

"We went to check out the races in Barstow."

"Fine, we'll talk."

"See you in a couple of hours."

Vince hit the end button and handed the phone back to Jenna. They sat in silence for a while, both of them wondering how bad their welcome home was going to be.

Finally Vince sighed, twisted in his chair to pull out his wallet. Standing he tossed a few bills on the table to cover the check. Vince escorted Jenna back out to the car with an arm around her waist. Opening the door for her, he stopped her from getting in by wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a comforting hug.

Vince held Jenna close until he felt her body relax against his. Tilting her face up to his Vince gave her a soft kiss and a soft smile.

"It will be okay, sweetheart. Leon is pissed. But he'll blow up, and then cool down and it will be over. That's just the way Le is. When we get there, just let me handle it, okay."

Jenna nodded and dropped her head to Vince's warm strong chest. Vince rubbed her arms slowly, comforting her. Then with a quick squeeze and kiss of her curls he allowed her to slide into the car before closing her door.

The ride back to the Fort seemed was tense and silent. They were each lost in their own thoughts. Still they shared an occasional look and soft smile or caress.

When they finally pulled up in front of the house Dom, Leon and Jesse were all on the front porch. As Vince parked the car, Leon bounded over the porch railing and stalked toward the car.

Vince got out of the car, his eye on Leon, and stepped away from the concrete driveway onto the grassy lawn.

Jenna jumped out of the car and ran around it, trying to cut Leon off from Vince.

Leon pushed Jenna to the side with the back of his forearm and growled as he stepped around her. "Get in the house Jenna! I need to talk to 'Ol' Coyotes-R-Us!"

"Le! No! This isn't his fault! Le!" Jenna grabbed at Leon's arm, trying to slow his progress.

Leon just shook her off as he continued to stalk Vince across the yard.

Dom wrapped his massive arms around Jenna from behind. Silently he picked her up and turned her around to face the house. Dom deposited a shocked Jenna back on her feet and gave her a gentle shove with a big palm flat in the middle of her back. Jenna stumbled into Jesse arms.

Jesse knowing what job he had just been assigned wrapped a slim arm around Jenna's shoulders. His grip was firm but gentle as he steered her toward the house saying, "Come on Jen, and let the big dogs work it out. This ain't no place for us pups right now."

Jesse had Jenna almost to the steps of the porch, when Leon threw the first punch. Jenna gasp and tried to run back, but Jesse had a firm grip around her waist. He kept dragging her backward, up one step at a time.

"Nooo! Let go! Let go-a-me, Jesse! Leon! Stop it! Stop! Damn it Jess! Let go!" Jenna yelled and screamed as she clawed at Jesse's arm.

Suddenly Mia was there too. "Stop Jenna! If you go out there, you'll just make it worse. They gotta work this out. Trust me!"

Between the two of them, they managed to get Jenna inside. Mia closed the door before, Jesse let go. Jenna flew to the window. The streetlight illuminated the yard and the men enough for her to know who was who.

Vince and Leon were on the ground. Leon seemed to have Vince in some sort of choke hold. Dom's broad back was to the house. Jenna sobbed as she watched.

Mia and Jesse guarded the door.

Dom stood and watched as his two best friends wrestle on the ground. No words had been exchanged, just grunts, groans and a few hisses of pain. Leon had gotten in a few good punches. Vince's mouth and nose were both bloody. But Vince hadn't thrown any blows yet, just tucked and ducked.

Dom just watched and waited. He was there just to make sure no one got seriously hurt. So far Vince was just blocking the worst blows and giving Leon enough resistance to burn off some fury.

Dom wasn't really worried about Leon hurting Vince. Vince was his enforcer. He could handle himself. Dom was there to make sure V took his punishment and kept his cool.

He glanced back at the house. Mia and Jesse had gotten Jenna inside, but he could see her at the window. Dom silently thanked God that Letty wasn't home yet. One drama at a time was more than enough.

Another punch and groan drew Dom's attention. Both men were getting tired, so Dom stepped forward, wrapped an arm around Leon and pulled him off Vince.

Once on his feet, Leon shoved loose and turned his back on Vince. He tried walking his anger off.

Vince watched Leon cautiously as he climbed to his own feet. Leon paced back and forth on the grass rubbing his bruised knuckles and breathing heavily. Vince chanced a glance at Dom. Dom's face was easy to read, it clearly said '_Dumbass_'

Vince rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck. Suddenly Leon moved; he was in Vince's face before Vince could react.

"You asshole! That is my baby sister you are fucking around with. You don't take off with her like that. Sneaking around! Not telling anybody where you are! Not answering your phone! What the fuck did you think you were doing?!" Leon snarled in Vince's face.

Vince shoved Leon back. "Back the fuck off, Leon, before you piss me off!"

"Vince!" Dom barked.

Vince took a breath and rolled his shoulders again. "You're right. I shouldn't have taken off without a word like that." Vince got that much out calmly, but his voice began to rise as he continued, "But you know me. You know I would protect anyone of you with my life. I would never let Jen get hurt."

Leon realized that was about as close to an apology as he was going to get from Vince. He forced himself to calm down. He stopped pacing and folded his arms across his chest.

"Where the hell were you all day and half the night?"

Vince glanced at Dom, before answering, "We went to the races in Barstow." Vince hesitated before adding, "I rented a couple of dirt bikes and a practice track for an hour. You sister is a hell of a rider."

Leon dropped his arms and balled his fists at his side. "I told you and her. I don't want her on a motorcycle! What the fuck were you thinking, V?"

"I was thinking!" Vince started with a growl, but he stopped and took a breath before continuing quietly, "I was thinking about making her happy. She wanted to ride. It made her happy, Le."

Leon felt all he fight drain from him at those words. Vince wanted to make Jenna happy. That realization hit Leon low in the gut. He swallowed thickly. That was part of the reason he had backed down the night before when Vince put Jenna in his car.

Leon looked around the yard, at the three of them standing in a triangle again, just like last night.

Last night, Vince had been ready to fight for the right to be part of Jenna's life. Tonight, he hadn't fought back because he_ was_ part of her life.

Last night, Leon realized that Jenna made Vince happy. Tonight, he realized that Vince thought making Jenna happy was worth fighting for.

Last night, Leon had nodded solemnly to Vince, silently giving his blessing. Tonight, Leon demanded answers.

"You don't look like you two have been at a dusty dirty race track all day."

Vince blinked, the change of subject and Leon's calm quiet voice, disorienting him for a second.

"Uh…well, we took a change of clothes."

Vince sighed. Both Leon and Dom were arching eyebrows at him in silent question. Knowing he had no choice, Vince came clean.

"I rented a hotel room, so we could shower and change. We left our cells in the car, and fell asleep…"

Vince didn't get to finish, because Leon launched himself at him again. They wound up on the ground, with Leon's forearm cutting of Vince's air supply.

"You took my sister to some cheap hotel! You son of a bitch! She's sixteen fucking years old! You…"

Dom stepped in again and pulled Leon off Vince. Vince rolled to his side coughing and gagging slightly as he spit blood out of his mouth.

Leon went after Vince again; Dom grabbed him and shoved hard. Leon went stumbling to the ground.

"Enough! You asked for an explanation. Let him talk!" Dom roared.

Vince looked up at the house; he could see Mia and Jena in the front window. It looked like Mia was having a hard time keeping Jenna away from the door. Vince coughed again and got to his feet, still watching Jenna. He took a few deep breaths and turned to face Leon again.

"I know exactly how old she is. Right down to the day, Le. I took her to the hotel; she took a shower and got dressed. I didn't even sneak a peek at her, I swear. She fell asleep waiting for me to shower. Instead of waking her up right away, I laid down with her. I was watching TV, but I fell asleep too. She had a nightmare and it woke us both up. We left the hotel, got something to eat and came home." Vince gave Leon and Dom a very matter of fact run down on his evening, conveniently leaving out the time that passed between her shower and his.

Leon looked skeptical. "Nothing happened?"

"I didn't fuck her, Le!" Vince growled, taking a menacing step forward.

Dom stepped between them, before it came to blows again.

"Okay. Enough. Vince you are a grown man and you don't have to account to anyone for your time. But…" At this point Dom poked Vince in the chest with a finger. "But, Jenna is still a kid and we do need to know where she is and when to expect her home. If you are going to be with her, that is just something you are going to have to get use to. Understand?"

Vince snorted, "What? Now we gotta fucking curfew?"

Dom chuckled, "I don't think that is necessary. Just no disappearing acts. 'Kay?"

Vince nodded looking at Leon.

Dom turned his head in Leon's direction too. "And you. You gotta chill out about the bikes brotha. She loves them, like you love cars. If you don't want her sneaking around, you gotta give a little."

Leon scrubbed both hands through his hair. "Fine. I'll give on the dirt bikes. But V, man, keep her away from the Ducati. That thing is death on wheels."

Vince sighed and reluctantly nodded, "For now," he mumbled.

Dom threw a thick arm over each of their shoulders and turned them toward the house. "Let's get a beer, huh?"

Jenna broke free of Mia and Jesse. She bolted out the door, just as the men hit the top step. Jenna launched herself at Vince, thankful that he seemed to be okay.

The force of her body hitting Vince caused him to stumble and reel backward.

Thankfully Dom still had an arm slung around Vince's neck; it was the only thing that kept them from falling down the steps.

Vince groaned and Dom laughed. Leon scowled.

Jenna was sobbing, her face red and puffy. She stepped back from Vince enough to see his split lip and bloody nose. The dried blood looked gruesome in the dim light. It was smeared across one cheek and down into his beard.

"It's okay. Stop crying." Vince whispered, feeling guilty that she was so upset. '_Should have warned her, we tend to settle disagreements with our fists around here,_' he thought.

Suddenly Jenna whirled out of his arms and attacked Leon, before anyone could stop her. The sound of her hand cracking against his cheek seemed to echo in the silence.

"You jerk! He didn't do anything, I didn't ask him to. You gonna beat the shit out of me too? Huh, Le? Huh!" Jenna punctuated her tirade with a couple of hard shoves against Leon's chest.

Both Leon and Vince seemed to be clueless as how to handle the little spitfire. So Dom took over. He grabbed Jenna around the waist and hauled her a few feet away. He put her down and pinned her in place against the outside wall of the house with a hand on each side of her head.

"That is enough. You and Vince were in the wrong here. He was man enough to admit it. Now stop acting like a child." Dom spoke calmly in a low voice that commanded all of Jenna's attention.

She stared at Dom for a long moment, before nodding and whispering "Sorry."

Dom released her and Jenna walked closer to Leon.

"I'm sorry. We shouldn't have snuck out like that."

Leon nodded; his cheek had an angry red hand print forming on it.

"I'm sorry I slapped you, but you had no right to take it all out on V. I'm responsible too." Jenna's voice had dropped to a whisper before she finished. She stood there terrified that Leon would forbid her to see Vince anymore. Or worse, find out Vince had already agreed to stop seeing her.

"You're right; you deserve to be punished too. From now on, I have to know where you are and when you will be home. And you are not allowed to touch the Ducati for one month. And no more mods for your car for at least one month." Leon told her, looking very stern.

"Okay. Does that mean I can still see Vince?" Jenna asked hesitantly.

Before Leon could form an answer, Dom stepped forward.

"Yeah, that has been worked out already, but you'll be seeing each other a lot less, since part of your punishment starts tomorrow, with you helping Mia at the store. Only responsible adults work in my garage. I think it'll take a few weeks for you to prove to me how responsible you are. Don't you?" Dom interjected from the sidelines.

Jenna looked at Dom wide eyed for a minute. She started to argue, but Vince cleared his throat loudly as she opened her mouth, and she thought better of it. So she settled for a nod.

As soon as everything was settled, Mia spoke up from the doorway.

"Alright, guys. Get in here and get some ice on those boo-boos"

They all started to file through the door, when the sound of a turbo engine caught their attention.

"Fuck. Letty's home."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 Letty's Home

"Fuck. Letty's home." Mia whispered. The stark tone of her voice was in direct contrast to her indulgent and slightly amused tone of a minute before.

'_So much for having a beer, icing the boy's boo-boos and having a good laugh before bed,' _she thought.

Dom didn't wait to see Letty's car pull into the drive. He started herding the team through the door. Once inside, he headed straight for the fridge. Grabbing Corona's in both hands he passed the bottles around to everyone in the kitchen including Jenna.

"Mia, get them some ice, before the fireworks start."

Jenna took a swallow of her beer and grimaced slightly at the taste. She took a moment to study the team. They all looked even more tense than they had when Leon and Vince were throwing punches. Everyone seemed to know what was coming except her. It seemed like everyone was bracing for battle.

Jesse fidgeted around, flitting from the kitchen, back to the family room. The sound of a slamming car door seemed to jolt him physically. He darted to the family room, grabbed his laptop off the desk and with a quick glance around, slipped through the door to the basement. Jenna watched amazed as Jesse closed the door with a near silent click, instead of his normal careless slam that vibrated the windows.

Jenna's eyes darted back to Dom. He stood; hips leaned back on the counter, ankles crossed. His head was bowed slightly and Jenna could see that his eyes were closed. Just when Jenna thought he might be praying or meditating or something; he raised his beer and tilted his head back. Jenna watched the muscles of his throat work to drain the amber liquid from the bottle.

Jenna's surveillance was interrupted when Mia handed her a small bowl of water and a washcloth for Vince's face. Mia then plopped a zip-lock bag of ice in his hand with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

Then she turned to Leon, taking both of his hands in hers, Mia examined his knuckles. Deciding that his right hand was the only one that needed ice, she guided him to a seat at the table and gently placed a homemade icepack on his hand. She stood beside Leon and pressed a cool wet cloth to the angry red handprint marring the left side of his face.

Vince had just sat down to let Jenna wash the blood from his face, when the front door slammed. Distracted Jenna turned to look. Vince cupped her chin and turned her face back to him. He pulled her down to kiss her lips very lightly and carefully, then he gave Jenna a small shake of his head. Jenna understood. '_Stay out of it.'_

She focused all her attention on Vince, just like Mia was focused completely on Leon. Wringing out the cloth, Jenna carefully dabbed at the blood on Vince's face.

Letty's flame boots clunked on the floor. She stalked to the doorway of the kitchen, where she paused to observe the action. After a long silent pause, she went o the fridge for a beer. Corona in hand, she then stepped up beside Dom. Leaning in, close to his neck, she sniffed loudly.

Dom arched an eyebrow and looked closely at Letty. His eyes raked up and down her body. His nostrils flared and his lips pulled up tight on one side as if he smelled something slightly acrid.

"It's late. Where ya been?" Dom asked in a low casual voice.

A harsh laugh exploded from Letty. "Where have I been? Where… have… I…been?"

Another harsh laugh and Letty began to snarl and rage. She got right up in Dom's face, an inch from his nose.

"WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN DOMINIC?!? HUH? WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN DOING ALL GODDAMN DAY? HUH? Or… Maybe the question should be…_WHO_ HAVE YOU BEEN DOING ALL DAY, DOM?"

Dom grabbed her by both shoulders and forced her away from him. He held her at arms length and she strained against the hold, trying to get back in his face.

"Calm the fuck down Letty! You got no call acting like this!"

"FUCK YOU DOMINIC," she screamed. Then still yelling but slightly calmer than before, Letty said, "I talked to Harry! He helped you load those fucking parts in your car before lunch. He said when he left, you and his new guy were locking up. SO WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN, YOU LIEING CHEATING SON OF A BITCH."

Jenna couldn't help it; her head swiveled at Letty's words. "I thought…" whatever she was about to say was interrupted by Vince's hands tugging and twisting at her waist.

She looked down at him wide eyed. His eyes told her again, '_Don't. Stay out of it._'

Jenna looked over at Mia and Leon. Both of them were looking down, paying very close attention to the band-aide, Mia was stretching over a small cut on his knuckle. Only the tense set of their shoulders and mouths showed any sign that they were even aware of the screaming rage erupting feet from them.

Dom's voice rose in volume to be heard over Letty's continued ranting. "I had things to do! There was work to be done!"

"Bullshit! Even if I hadn't gone to the warehouse, I would know you ain't been there. And you ain't been to the garage today either. I can look at you and tell, Dominic. It's in your eyes! You bastard! WHO THE FUCK IS SHE?!?!"

"YOU'RE CRAZY! I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE FUCK YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT!" Now Dom was roaring and crowding Letty's space.

"I'M TALKING ABOUT THE SKANK YOU'VE BE SCREWING ALL DAMN DAY! THE ONE YOU WENT ON POINT FOR AT THE RACES LAST NIGHT. I SAW YOU! WHICH ONE HAS YOU ALL TIED UP IN KNOTS? WHO THE FUCK IS SHE?!?"

Letty's voice was hoarse already from the volume at which she was yelling and screaming. She kept trying to rush Dom, trying to get right up in his face. He kept pushing her back, trying to keep some distance between them.

"YOU'RE SEEING SHIT, LETTY! There are a million and one skanks at a race. I can't even tell them apart anymore!" Dom seemed to be fighting to keep is anger in check.

"Oh really!" Letty scoffed, lowering her voice and taking a step back, "Then how about the one with you in the basement last night? Did you at least catch her name?"

Jenna couldn't help it, despite Vince's hands trying to pull her attention back to him, she stood frozen. Her gaze was locked on the furious dueling pair, fascinated, and horrified.

"Letty, I don't know what the fuck you are talking about. The only time I was downstairs last night was when I went to the bathroom."

Letty's look turned nasty, "Oh I see. That is suddenly a popular place to go to the bathroom. Well, if you didn't catch the skanks name, maybe she did." And with an ugly sneer, Letty turned every bit of her attention and rage on Jenna.

Jenna stared wide eyed as Letty spun to sneer in her face. Letty's gaze ran up and down Jenna's body, before she flashed an evil smile.

"That's a nice hickey Jen. Wonder where you got it. Last night in the basement maybe. You were in the bathroom an awful long time Jen. Did Dom leave that mark, or maybe it was his other toy. Tell me Jen-Jen, are you batting for both teams, sweetie?"

Jenna couldn't find her voice, as Letty approached sneering insults and accusations in her face, Jenna shook her head 'no' but Letty just kept coming. Jenna blinked and tried to step back away from Letty. Vince rose from his chair, blocking Letty's access to Jenna.

"Back the fuck up Letty. You got no call. That's my woman, my mark." Vince growled at Letty.

Letty glared at Vince. Then her gaze slid over to Mia and Leon. With a harsh little giggle, she asked, "Ya hear that Leon. Ol' Coyote here is screwing your lil' baby sister. But hell you know all about that don't cha? I mean, after all, how long have you been fucking Mia?"

Leon shot from his chair with every intention of putting Letty down, but Mia was there pushing against his chest. "No! No, Leon! She tries this shit every time! Just let it go!"

Mia whirled around to demand, "Do something Dominic!"

Letty cackled turning to see Dom once again propped against the counter. "Yeah Dominic. Do something! Oh wait! I forgot! The Great Dominic Toretto is too busy doing skanks to do anything with me! King of the Streets, he may be; but King of the Sheets he's NOT!"

"Why the hell would I want another skank, Letty?" Dom was no longer screaming at her, his voice was as calm and relaxed as his stance. With a sneer, he let his eyes rake up and own her body again. Then he stepped forward and leaned down slightly, so that his mouth was closer to her ear. When he spoke his voice was low and sexy.

"Why…would I want…another skank, Letty? After all, I've got you." Dom smiled softly looking deep into her eyes. He licked his lips and sneered, "And it doesn't get any skankier than that."

Without a word, and before Dom could step back out of reach, Letty swung. Her small tight fist caught Dom on the side of his chin, high enough to split his lip. His head snapped back with the blow, but it wasn't enough to make him stumble.

Dom took the punch. Figured he deserved it. But when he turned to look at Letty's fierce eyes and flushed face, he couldn't help taunting her. He sniffed, wiped the blood from his lip with a broad thumb, before he sucked his bruised and bloodied bottom lip into his mouth. He soothed the cut with his tongue and then smiled at Letty.

She was livid. Tense muscles twitched under her skin. She was breathing heavily and her eyes flashed dangerously. Unable to resist the childish urge to push her further, Dom sniffed the air again.

Sniff, sniff.

"I smell… (Sniff)…skank," he whispered huskily.

Letty roared and launched herself at Dom. Fingers curled into claws, she went for his face.

Dom quickly stepped back and used a thick forearm to block her attack. Sweeping his arm, he managed to sling her body away from him.

Leon and Vince had moved the instant Letty jumped. When Dom slung her off him, they caught her, preventing her from getting hurt. They wrapped her in strong arms. Vince pinned her arms down to her sides, by hugging her close, her back to his chest, his arms her prison.

Unable to attack any other way, Letty bucked and twisted, kicking her legs wildly. It took Leon several seconds to get control of her kicking legs.

Jenna and Mia had ducked and backed into the far corner of the kitchen, away from the violence.

Dom walked to Letty and roared in her face, "CALM THE FUCK DOWN!"

He waited for Letty to stop fighting before he finished what he had to say. In a normal conversation type voice, Dom spoke again.

"I will not answer to you about where I have been, or who I have been with. I will say that _I_, at least, had the decency to shower, before I came home.

"You come in here ranting and raving like a crazy bitch. Asking _me_ who I've been fucking? You still got some poor fuck's spooge matted up in your hair. You smell like a cheap brothel. And you look like you been rode hard and put up wet. So yeah! I called you a fucking skank.

"Now shut your fucking mouth. Or get the fuck out. Your choice. I don't care who you fuck, Letty, but don't you ever come near me or my bed, reeking of some other guy again. You got me?"

Letty glared at him, but she stopped struggling against the boys' hold. Leon slowly and cautiously released her legs and backed away. Vince was slower to relax his grip, when Letty just stood there glaring, he backed off too.

Letty stood glaring at Dom for the longest time. Then she turned and clunked out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

After she left, Dom turned to the freezer, with a sigh, and pulled out a frosty bottle of Tequila. He lined up shot glasses and Mia got everyone a cold beer chaser.

Jenna found herself between Vince and Leon. She was dazed after what she had just witnessed. Feeling drained and exhausted from the emotional upheaval, Jenna looked around for an escape. But Vince slid a warm arm around her waist, pulling her close, offering support. Jenna leaned against him, gratefully. Vince handed her a shot and Dom raised his to toast.

"Welcome to the family!"

Leon playfully cuffed an arm around Mia's neck. He laughed and in his best pirate brogue added "May God have mercy on your soul!"

Nervous laughter erupted from their small group as they slammed their shot and Jenna gasp for breath.

Looking up into Vince's blue eyes, Jenna couldn't help but wonder if she had just gotten a glimpse of their future.

* * *

**Comments on Reviews!**

**First of all a huge thanks to all who take the time to read and review my story. I'm pressed for time right now and not real good at responding to reviews, so occasionally I am picking out a few things to respond to. I really love to hear what bits you like or hated _and why_. That sort of feedback helps me know if I am being too subtle about some stuff or if my readers are picking up on emotions or actions I hadn't intended them to. **

**cricket71**This caught my eye : "Vince and Jenna shared lunch and a couple of beers." **That was unintentional; I got so use to the team treating her as one of them at home I sort of forgot that she and Vince were in public. **

Oh my! I'm a little concerned for our boy here though. She's young and he's...well...a horny bastard. She really wants to make him forget her age too and I'm worried that may lead them down a path that he might want to shoot himself for later. **Hahaha. Vince is a horny bastard! But he is being careful with Jenna. This is the first time in his life Vince has wanted to take it slow and I don't think that would have been the case if she were older. He is more aware of the difficulties they face than it seems. Jenna is the one that is young and ready to go full speed ahead. **

I was freaking out wondering how Letty would react. Then the whole team is covering for him? So here' my question: Covering for her to protect her or to protect Dom? Hm. **After Chap 18- now what do you think? LOL **

What I found extremely interesting is how you wrote that whole scene between Dom and his mystery lover without ever attaching a gender to him..er, her... - IT. ** As for the gender I can tell you that Dom's lover is definitely not an IT! And that is all I am going to say! Hehehe! **

But sweetie the icing on my cake had to be when Jenna got Vince in the balls - poor girl. She can't help but hurt the guy. What is this like the third time? Really got me laughing and yes I'm one of those sick ones that laughs at other people's pain. **Jenna is a little clumsy, just like any teenager. I find these little accidents hilarious too. But you are the first to mention it in a review…hmmm…think maybe our sense of humor is a little twisted??? LOL **

I loved it that he took her to the races because it was something that he thought would make her happy. Said it before, but you're really endearing me to him. **Awww…I am glad. So many people hated him in the movie. I feel it is my duty to show the world the Vince I see. **

the Mabel Seal of Approval - loved that little scene. Yes, he's actually talking and listening to a girl - fancy that!! And manners to boot! He's really pulling out all the stops for her. **Vince fell head over heels for Jenna the first time he saw her. Plus dating your best friends little sister puts some pressure on to treat her right! ****Thanks for such detailed reviews of chappies 15-17 cricket! I love reading whatever is going on in that head of yours! **

**XTahliaX** V is sweet and Dom is in for it, letty is gonna be PISSED! **Glad you like V. Can't wait to hear your reaction to chappie 18. Thanks for R&R **

**Vinces-Girl** Dom is an asshole in this story...lol. **Tell me how you really feel!!! Hahaha!!! Dom is in a difficult position, you'll see more as the story continues. Let me know if your opinion changes or not. I'm interested to know how you feel and WHY. Thanks for reviewing **

**Raging Raven** Girl! You certainly told me, you must be a Letty hater too Ha! **Letty haters club president here! Sorry guys. But even though I hate her she is really the most fun to write. She really has a mind of her own and often changes the storyline without permission!!! For example, when I wrote chappie 18 I had no clue what she had been out doing all day while Dom was MIA. Having Dom call her on it was a surprise for me too. Thanks for R&R **


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 A New Face

After a few shots Jenna found herself leaning against Vince, half asleep. When she mumbled something about bed, Vince kissed her forehead and offered to walk her upstairs. Leon growled.

Vince chuckled as he guided Jenna toward the stairs, "Relax Pumpkin. I'll be down in less than 5 minutes, scout's honor."

Dom laughed and Jenna heard him tell Leon in a loud stage whisper, "You don't _really _believe V was ever a boy-scout do you?"

Next thing Jenna knew they were in her room, standing next to the bed. Vince's arms wrapped around her held her up and warmed the parts of her the tequila missed.

"Damn, Sweetheart. You're such a light weight. Look at you, a couple of shots and a beer and you are swaying all over the place." Vince teased her with a grin.

"S'aht why you walked me upstairs?" Jenna tried to look serious, but Vince was so close that it felt like her eyes were crossing as she tried to glare at him.

Vince bent his head to kiss the bend of her neck and shoulder and his voice was muffled against her skin. "Mmmffh. I came up here to get my goodnight kiss in private, but the fact that you were likely to tumble down the stairs, kept your brother from interfering with my plan. Mmmm, you taste good."

"Oh." Jenna's eyes closed and her head fell back and to the side. Shivers and gooseflesh tickled down her body, radiating from that point on her neck that Vince's hot mouth seemed to have claimed as his own.

Vince worked his way up Jenna's silky neck to her ear. Slipping his tongue under and behind her earlobe, he curled it to tease the extra sensitive skin hidden in the crease. Her moan made him smile. He felt her fingers dig into his back as she pulled him closer, pressing eagerly against his hardness.

Vince slowly worked his way back to Jenna's mouth. He took his time kissing her, drinking her in. He worked the fingertips of one hand under the waistband at the back of her low rise jeans. Vince softly teased the top swell of Jenna's buttocks, his fingers dipping into the top of her crevice. Jenna shifted and pressed harder against him, causing Vince to groan.

"Mmmm, my woman." Vince sighed into her mouth as he released her from the kiss.

Jenna ducked her head into the hollow of his neck, her nose resting under his Adam's apple. Vince smiled enjoying the nuzzling. He dropped his head to bury his nose in her hair. It smelled like the hotel shampoo and it reminded Vince of how long their day had been.

"I better get back downstairs before your brother comes looking for me. And you need to get some sleep baby."

With a last kiss Vince left.

Downstairs, Mia went into the kitchen to clean up before bed. Dom and Leon sat nursing their beers. Dom was in no hurry to seek out his bed, since that was where a very pissed off Letty was. Leon had no intention of leaving until Vince came back down. So the two men sat in companionable silence for a while.

Finally Dom broke the silence. He kept his voice low not wanting Mia to hear. "You know, Le that ain't the first time she has thrown that accusation around."

Leon looked confused, "Huh?"

"Letty. That's not the first time she's mentioned you and Mia sleeping together."

"Oh that. Yeah I guess she's used it a few times."

Dom looked intently at Leon, until Leon started to fidget. "Are you?"

"What? No! No. You know Mia. She don't date your friends. Remember? Where the hell is V? It's been way more than 5 minutes." Leon took a slug of Corona and slunk down lower in the armchair, hoping the conversation was over.

"You and Mia just seem closer lately."

Leon sighed; Dom was not going to let this go. He sat up, leaned forward, bracing his elbows on his knees and swinging his beer between his legs. Watching the beer bottle, rather than met Dom's eyes, he said, "Yeah, we're close." Then in a quiet grumble under his breath, he continued, "Doesn't mean I'm fucking her"

Dom leaned forward, mimicking Leon's pose. "Hmmm…I wonder…"

Dom was interrupted by Vince coming back downstairs. He barely slowed down as he headed for the basement, calling good night to everyone.

Leon sprang from his seat to follow Vince, taking the opportunity to get away before Dom could continue their discussion.From the top of the stairs he called "Hey Vince! Hold up a sec."

Vince turned at his door, as Leon approached. He didn't see Leon's fist until it was too late. Leon caught his right cheek; the blow snapped his head and knocked him back into his bedroom door.

"My woman, my mark. What bullshit! She is a child, V! You need to remember that." Leon hissed, keeping his voice low. He really didn't want Dom down here for this.

"What the fuck, Le! You wanted me to stand there and let Letty treat her like that? You saw her face; she had no clue how to handle Letty." Vince grouched, holding his throbbing eye. He moved further into his room and Leon followed, shutting the door behind him.

"I'm talking about the hickey V. You said nothing happened at the hotel."

"Fuck! Le, she is 16. Do you honestly think she has never made out with a guy before?"

"That hickey ain't on her neck!"

"I know where the hickey was. I put it there. But I did not have sex with your sister. Yes we fooled around. I'm not a monk!"

Leon sighed heavily. "I know you're not a monk, V, that's the problem. She is young and inexperienced. You, you're like the rest of us. Two or three different women a week. I don't want her hurt like that."

Vince sat on the edge of his bed, squinting up at Leon. He could feel his eye swelling and throbbing. "I don't know what to tell you, man. I'm not interested in that anymore. I want Jenna, and I'll to wait for her. That's more than you'll get from some 17 year old punk."

Leon didn't speak. He just stood there staring at Vince for long moment, noting with some satisfaction that his eye was swelling and turning purple. Leon turned and left the room without a word.

The next afternoon, Jenna was helping Mia at the store. It had been a slow day and Jenna was bored out of her mind. Sitting on the counter, she sighed and looked at Mia. Mia was reading a textbook and taking notes.

"Oh my God, Mia. This is the most boring job ever. No wonder you are always studying."

Mia laughed, "Yeah it gets kinda boring around here, but you can find ways to amuse yourself."

"How?"

"Well flirting with the customers is a good way to kill an hour. Or gossiping."

"Mia. We have no customers."

"It's almost 1pm; the guys will be coming in for lunch soon. Then you can amuse yourself, flirting with Vince and watching your brother's blood pressure go up."

"Funny" Jenna rolled her eyes.

Actually, speaking of Vince, there is something I want to ask you."

"No I'm not sleeping with him."

"Good. But that's not it. Although…ummm…that brings up another question, birth control. Are you on it?"

"No. I just told you I'm not sleeping with him."

"No, I know, I believe you. It's just you should be prepared, you know, in case. I can take you to my doctor…if you want."

Jenna didn't answer right away. So Mia added, "It would make your brother feel a lot better."

"Or a lot worse." Jenna snorted. "I'll think about it, okay?"

"Okay."

They were interrupted by a customer, tall blonde surfer type, with the brilliant blue eyes that seemed to laugh at everything.

Jenna and Mia were both struck a little speechless by the guy's good looks. They watched with rapt attention as he rubbed a long fingered tanned hand, nervously over his stomach, smoothing his t-shirt.

He wandered slowly up to the counter and took a seat on a stool, looking around, taking in everything. Mia finally found her voice and more importantly her smile. Looking ridiculously pleased, she said, "Hi, I'm Mia. Haven't seen you around here before. You new to the area?"

"Uh…kinda. Guess you don't get too many new faces around here, huh?" He replied, dropping his eyes to the countertop shyly. His lashes were thick and dark, surprising, since his hair was so light. His voice was smooth and warm; friendly with just a touch of flirtyness.

"Not that look like yours. So. What can I do for you?" Mia cocked her head and purred at him.

A slight flush crept into his cheeks and a wide beautiful smile stretched his full lips over white even teeth. Mia and Jenna were both overwhelmed the wave of attraction that washed over them.

"Um…how's the tuna?" he asked softly glancing at the menu.

"Crappy." Jenna spouted off.

Those baby blues shot in her direction and her mouth suddenly went very dry. A soft chuckle preceded that warm honey smooth voice, as he looked back to Mia and said, "I'll have the tuna, on white."

With a wink at Jenna, he added, "No crust."

Mia turned to make the sandwich. Jenna leaned sideways toward the customer, "Hey, I wasn't kidding, the tuna here sucks."

Flashing another breathtaking smile, he stuck out his hand to Jenna. "Thanks for the warning. I'm Brian."

"Jenna."

Mia returned with Brian's food and claimed a seat on the counter beside Jenna. By the time the rest of the team came in for lunch, Brian was finished and the three of them were laughing and talking like they were old friends.

Dom came in first with Letty close behind. He walked pass the lunch counter, straight to the back. He stopped to grab a soda and sandwich from the cooler. Letty followed Dom and took a seat beside him in his pseudo-office near the back.

Dom and Letty watched as Vince Leon and Jesse came into the shop. Jesse be-bopped around the counter to sit with Mia and Jenna. Vince and Leon paused for a moment just inside. They let their eyes grow accustomed to the dim interior. Both stood there watching Mia and Jenna laugh at something Brian had just said.

Leon moved over to the chip display, watching the group at the counter out of the corner of his eye. He scowled and glanced back at Dom, wondering why he hadn't yelled at Mia to get off the counter like he usually did. Leon reached for a random bag of chips. His gaze wandered back to Vince, who was still standing near the door. The light from outside backlit him, so Leon couldn't see his facial expression.

Vince rolled his shoulders trying to relax the bunched muscles. His jaw clinched tight and his hands balled into fists. He watched Jenna laugh and flip her hair off her shoulder to her back. She leaned down closer to the blonde guy at the counter to point at something in a magazine. Vince didn't move until he saw the punk grabbed her hand and give it a squeeze as he pushed the stool back and stood. Vince saw red. Slowly and deliberately Vince stalked forward, toward them. He saw the guy pull out his wallet and toss a few bills onto the counter. By the time blonde turned around to leave, Vince was directly behind him.

Brian turned and nearly ran straight into Vince. Stopping short, Brian did a double take; the bearded man in front of him looked more than a little pissed. Brian met his eyes unable to back down. Brian was a couple of inches taller, but he figured they were pretty evenly matched.

A tense moment passed silently, until a deep gravely voice from the back of the shop barked out, "Vince!"

Brian watched Vince's nostrils flare, but it was the deep growl issuing from Vince's chest caused his eyebrows to lift. Slowly Vince took a step back allowing just enough room for Brian to slip past.

Brian took the opening, throwing a quick glance over his shoulder at the big bald man watching intently from the back. Brian was halfway out the door when he heard that voice again, "You three! Get your asses off my lunch counter!"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 Daydreaming

Jenna was sick of the store and the lunch counter. Three days of making sandwiches, stocking shelves, sweeping the floor and watching Mia study was enough for a lifetime. 

The only high point of the day was lunchtime, when the boys and Letty came in. But even then Vince was in a bad mood. He came in sneering and growling, looking for a fight everyday it seemed. By the time Dom decided it was time to go back to work, Vince's mood had usually improved and he seemed to delight in giving her a long slow kiss in front of everyone. It made him laugh when Leon would shove him away from her.

At home Jenna barely saw Vince, and she wondered if it was part of their punishment. 

Vince and Leon had worked late with Dom every night this week. Jesse came home but he locked himself in his room with his lap top claiming he had designs Dom wanted finished. Letty came home on time, even ate dinner with Mia, Jenna, and Jesse; but then she went out by herself. 

Now as Jenna sat on the lunch counter absently watching Brian eat his daily dose of crappy tuna; she smiled to herself remembering how Vince had crept into her room sometime around 3am this morning. 

_flashback_

_She had sat bolt upright in her bed startled when the creak of the door opening echoed through her room. The large shadow that slipped inside scared her at first until she remembered where she was and realized that it was Vince tiptoeing toward her. Watching his shadowy figure attempt to tiptoe quietly across her room made her giggle softly, letting Vince know she was awake._

"_Hey Baby." Vince whispered as he got to her bedside._

"_Hey yourself. What are you doing in here?" Jenna whispered back as she scouted over in the bed to make room for Vince. She could just make out his face in the darkness. He smelled of soap and water and reaching out to touch him she realized he was shirtless._

"_Just got in. Feels like I ain't seen you in days." _

_Jenna reached out and cupped the side of his face in her palm, smoothing down the soft beard. Leaning forward she found his mouth with hers and gave him a long soft tongue-less kiss. _

"_I missed you too."_

_Vince's hands caressed her shoulders and neck, threading up into her hair. He tilted her head up and rubbed his nose gently along the side of hers. His beard and mustache tickled deliciously as he kissed her properly. Vince took his time, treating her mouth to a long and deep exploration of lips and tongue. _

_Jenna was breathless and tingling all over, by the time Vince allowed her to take a breath independently. Somehow they had wound up lying down in her bed, Vince pinning her down with his weight. Jenna's legs were trapped under the sheet, with Vince on top, one thigh wedged between hers. _

_Their bodies strained against each other. Vince's hardness was pressed against her so tightly it was almost painful. And Jenna wanted more. She tugged him closer, her fingers clenched on the muscles of his back. Jenna wiggled until she got enough slack in the sheet to raise her knee against the outside of Vince's hip. _

_Using the extra leverage to tilt her pelvis against his thigh, she rubbed herself against him, rocking their bodies together. Vince added a small thrust of his hips to the motion, increasing the friction against his throbbing cock. Jenna whimpered softly, not able to satisfy the throbbing she felt with just the rocking of their bodies._

_Soon they were both gasping for breath. Vince's face was buried in her neck. His hands had slide under her tank top and his thumbs brushed lightly against the underside of her breasts. Jenna bit his earlobe lightly causing him to groan and thrust against her. _

"_Ahh, Jen. Oh Fuck! I didn't mean to start this tonight. We gotta…oh…mmhn, we gotta stop, baby." Vince groaned and gasped the words against her neck as he continued to rock ever so slightly against her hip. _

_Jenna arched her back and rubbed her cotton covered nipples against Vince's chest. Vince slid one hand out from under her shirt and roughly tugged the spaghetti strap over the ball of her shoulder, lowering the neckline, until the seam clung to the edge of her nipple. Vince shifted, sliding down Jenna's body, to nuzzle and kiss the barely covered bud. _

_As Vince shifted, Jenna wiggled and managed to get his hips centered on hers, his cock felt massive and hot against her pussy. She tilted her pelvis and rocked experimentally against it. _

_Vince moaned. _

_So she did it again. _

_Vince's hot mouth locked onto her half exposed nipple, cloth and all. She moaned and arched her back, trying to push more of her into his mouth. His tongue snaked under the wet cotton of her tank. Jenna bucked her hips in surprise, her hands moved from his shoulders to his hair. _

_Vince slide his hand down the side of her body, under the sheet to cup her bottom. Jenna felt the roughness of his palm and fingers gripping her bare ass cheek. The tiny thong panties she wore hiding nothing from him. Vince squeezed and lifted, guiding her rocking motions into a smooth rhythm that had Jenna soaked and feeling swollen with increasing need instantly.._

_Jenna bit her lip, trying to stay silent. Whimpers and soft moans escaped, as Vince took control of her body. Jenna hovered on the edge, wanting so badly to fall over into ecstasy, but craving more._

_Tugging on Vince's hair, she convinced him to return to her mouth. They were feverish by this point. Jenna was near mindless with need. Between kisses and gasps, Jenna moaned, "Touch me…Please V…mmmn…Touch me"_

_Vince dropped his head to her chest, his forehead was sweaty and his heart pounded, but he shook his head no. "I won't be able to stop, baby." He groaned quietly, holding his entire body still._

"_I don't want you to."_

"_Jen…" _

_Jenna grabbed his head and kissed him aggressively. While he was distracted she dipped one hand below the waistline of his boxers to drag her nails across his hip. She closed her eyes and wrapped her hand around…_

"Jen! Hellooo Jen!"

Jenna snapped back to the present, to find herself almost nose to nose with Brian. He was leaning across the counter, his intense blue eyes searched her face and a soft lopsided grin graced his lips. 

"Hey, there you are. You completely spaced out on me there for a minute. You okay, you look a little flushed," Brian asked quietly as he reached up to brush a strand of hair away from the corner of her mouth.

The hair sliding and the brush of Brian's finger tickled. Jenna licked her lip and glanced around searching for an excuse.

Instead, she found Vince walking through the door. 


	21. Chapter 21

**Want to say a quick thank you to all who read and review. I am a little swamped at the momment so I am not going to hold this chapter up, trying to write individual replies. I know everyone is wondering about Dom's lover all will be revealed soon. I promise. I love hearing everyone's ideas and reacitons to that situation. Mia and Leon? That is a question that will be answered eventually! For those hoping for more Jesse...let me just say that Jesse has been pretty quiet in my brain, but when he is ready to get noticed I'll let you know! I have been asked for more Dom and Jenna...I guess to that I just have to say that it will come in bits and pieces and build up over the course of the story. Be patient. Again lots-a-luv to you all. I hope everyone is enjoying my story. **

Chapter 21 Falling Apart

Leon and Jesse squeezed passed Vince and headed to the back of the store. Letty slipped in too and went to Dom's 'office.' Vince just stood there staring, his head cocked to one side. Jenna saw the storm clouds gather in Vince's eyes as he glared at Brian's back.

Brian sat back down casually. He looked toward the back of the store, taking in everyone's position. Leon and Jesse were off to on side, their voices carried as they whispered about Vince kicking his ass. Letty stood back there watching, waiting, with a satisfied grin on her face, like she had ringside seats and was just waiting for the show to begin. Dom listened intently, but his back was turned to Brian and the team.

Vince slowly strolled over to the counter. Jenna jumped off and backed up a few feet as she watched Vince stalk almost silently toward her and Brian. Vince took a seat on the stool next to Brian, intentionally crowding the blonde's space, while checking out the view of Jenna's long tanned legs in her short cutoff jeans.

Vince glared at the man beside him as he realized the punk had a perfect view of Jenna's perfect legs.

Brian turned slowly, deliberately, to face the man next to him. Waves of fury rolled off Vince like waves of heat from the California sun.

Mia jumped when Vince knocked the sugar container into the Brian's drink. As soon as Mia saw the expression on Vince's face she knew he was pissed and looking for a fight. Immediately, Mia tried to distract him "Vince, what can I get you?" she asked leaning in close to Vince.

Vince's eyes moved from the blonde to Jenna, who was staring at Brian trying to figure out why he was still there. Vince thought Jenna was checking the blonde out and his temper soared. After a few seconds Jenna's attention shifted to Vince. _'Oh so now she remembers me,'_ he thought.

Just then Brian stood and dropped a ten on the counter. "Thanks Mia. I'll see you guys tomorrow." His voice was smooth and confident. He turned and walked out without looking at Vince again.

Mia and Jenna watched as Vince dropped his head and whispered "tomorrow" to himself, before pushing away from the counter violently and stalking out behind Brian. Jenna's mouth fell open when Vince bellowed "Try Fat Burger from now on. You can get a burger and fries for 2.95, faggot!"

Mia turned and started yelling for Dom, as Jenna ran around the counter toward the door. In the commotion she thought she heard Brian say something about liking tuna, but he was too far away to make all of it out. She had no trouble hearing Vince's reply though, "Bullshit! Asshole! Nobody likes the tuna here!" Jenna got to the door just in time to see Vince slam Brian into the door of his red truck.

The team, led by Dom practically knocked Jenna down coming out the door. Vince and Brian were brawling in the street, and despite the fact that Vince was far more muscular, the blonde seemed to be giving just as good as he got.

Dom separated the men, using his body to pin the blonde to the side of Leon's car. Leon shoved Vince back toward the door of the store. After a few shoves Vince finally stopped straining against Leon and stomped back into the store.

Vince glared at Jenna as he passed her on the way to the drink cooler. Jenna followed Vince to the back of the store, "Are you alright?" she asked softly.

"What the fuck do you care?" Vince growled, getting in Jenna's shocked face, "Go see if your little blonde cutie pie is as pretty as he was, that's what you really want to know isn't it?"

Vince paced back and forth a few times and assumed Jenna's silence was guilt. "Fuck Jenna, if you had told me you were into pretty boys I never would've wasted my time. Sure as hell wouldn't have been turning the real women down, in favor of our little high school make out sessions."

Jenna gasp, tears filled her eyes "What are you talking about?"

Vince flew at her, for a second she thought he was going to hit her, but his fists stayed at his sides. He got in her face though, "You! I'm talking about you! You were flirting with that little faggot! I walked in here and you didn't even have the decency to stop, you just rubbed it in my face. He has been in here every day this week, ever since you started working here, and you keep fucking flirting with him! If he is the one you want, then fine. But don't fucking play with me, damn it!"

Jenna stared in horror as she realized that Vince wasn't just jealous. He was hurt. He thought she was cheating. With Brian. Jenna threw her arms around Vince's neck. Not hard considering he was still in her face. She buried her face in his neck and let the tears fall.

Vince stood ridged for a moment, before he tried to pry Jenna from his neck. He was furious. He had walked in to see Brian about to kiss Jenna. She was flushed and heavy eyed and letting that asshole put his hands on her. Vince remembered the way his stomach had rolled when she gave Brian that sexy look, flicking her tongue out in invitation.

Vince grabbed Jenna wrists and broke her hold on his neck. He stood there holding her wrists as she strained to get back to him.

"You let him put his hands on you. I walk in here and you are practically begging him to kiss you." Vince growled, in her face again.

Jenna sobbed; hot tears ran down her cheeks as she shook her head violently, side to side. "No! No. No. No. I was daydreaming about you! About last night! I completely spaced and suddenly he was right there nose to nose with me. And then you were there too. I don't know what happened!"

Vince stood there, boiling with rage holding her wrists in his fists, watching tears slid down her face. He melted, just sort of deflated, watching her cry made him want to cry. Unable to continue to rage in the face of her distress, he released her wrists and she flung her arms around his neck again. Hot tears burned the skin of his neck where she burrowed against him. Vince wrapped his strong arms around her slender frame and held her.

Jenna felt Vince's arms wrap around her and clung tighter as he straightened. Jenna's toes barely grazed the floor, and his grip was so tight it was difficult to breath, but that was okay.

Jenna raised her head a bit so she could whisper in Vince's ear. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to flirt with him. I wasn't thinking about Brian like that, I swear! I didn't mean to! I swear! I love you, V! Forever! Please forgive me! Please!"

Vince eased his grip and turned his head to meet Jenna's eyes. Her emotions were there for anyone to see. Fear, regret, remorse, shock, but over all of that was love. Strong, pure, unconditional love. Vince knew right away that she was telling the truth.

Vince laid his forehead on Jenna's and sighed. "Maybe I over reacted." He whispered. "It's okay, I believe you." Vince was about to tell her he loved her, but the team flooded back in just then with whoops and hollers, interrupting the moment.

"Vince!" Dom's voice echoed through the store.

Vince let go of Jenna, moving her behind him, as Dom stomped toward them. Dom grabbed Vince's tank top and slung him against the cooler.

"We can't afford to have you cooling your heels in county for brawling in the fuckin' street. Get your fuckin' head on straight!" Dom roared as he pinned Vince to the cooler with one palm flat against his chest.

Vince glared at Dom. He cocked his head to the side as Dom's finger waved at him. He didn't fight, didn't argue. Dom was right and he knew it. So, Vince just gritted his teeth at took it.

Dom released Vince with a final warning, "You leave that guy alone, keep your mouth shut and you don't touch him again!

That night at the races, Brian showed up, Vince watched him carefully, thinking about what happened earlier that day.

Brian raced Dom and lost.

Vince watched, a little amazed that Brian could smile and laugh after losing his car to Dom. That just wasn't normal. Racers loved their cars; their cars were a piece of their soul. In Vince's opinion, Brian was way too happy about losing a piece of his soul to 'The King of the Streets"

Again cops broke up the race and again Jenna found herself in Vince's car out running the police cars.

This time their escape was almost instantaneous, so Vince drove down to the beach and parked. Vince and Jenna were both starved for each other. They let things heat up quickly between them. They were both all too aware they only had a few minutes alone together before they had to return to the fort.

Vince slid his seat as far back as it would go. Jenna climbed over the console to straddle his lap. She draped herself over his chest and ground herself against the hardness behind his zipper. Their lips and tongues danced as Vince's hands roamed over her body.

When Jenna leaned back gasping for air, Vince's head dipped to lick and nip his way down her throat, before burying his face in her cleavage. Vince breathed deeply of Jenna's own special spicy vanilla scent. He groaned and tried desperately to get a handle on his raging desire.

Jenna seemed to sense Vince's conflict. She threaded her fingers through his dark hair, scratching his scalp with her nails. She kissed the top of his head and nuzzled near his ear, inhaling the clean spicy scent of his hair.

"I love you Vince." Jenna whispered

Vince inhaled deeply and raised his head to kiss her lips softly, "Jen I love you so much, it scares me."

Vince pulled back from Jenna a little more and used his hands to smooth over the silky skin of her shoulders and arms. Getting his libido under control, Vince licked his lips and prepared himself to say what he had been mentally practicing all day.

"Jen about what happened today at the store. I've been doing some thinking. You are so young. And I keep forgetting that. Flirting is part of growing up and..."

"Vince, I…"

"No Jen let me say this. It is important. I want to be with you, and I love you. But you need to experience life as a teenager. I want you to. I don't want you to look back 5 or 10 years from now and wonder what you missed because of me."

Jenna stared at Vince with hurt eyes "You're breaking up with me?"

"No! No, Jenna, I am not. I want to be with you more than any thing. I just want you to feel free to be you, to flirt and have fun. The future… well you have one…and I…" Vince swallowed thickly, searching for words that would make her understand.

'_How do I tell her that in a few days time, I may be dead or behind bars for the rest of my life?'_ He thought. '_She can't waste her life on me if that happens. , I can't let her.'_

"I want you to be happy. I think… well it…um…it would be okay with me if you wanted to see other… people." He finally ground out, hating himself for not being able to just set her free.

Jenna stared at Vince for a long minute. Then she moved carefully off his lap and back over to the passenger side. She sat there staring straight ahead for several long minutes; Vince tried to stay calm as he watched her from the corner of his eye. He saw her head turn to stare at him and he took a second to gather his courage before he turned to look at her.

Jenna's eyes were bright and her face was flushed, her jaw was tight. "You think I am some race skank? That I'll just run with the flavor of the week, while I keep a sugar daddy on the side just in case things get slow. Well, fuck you Vince! I am not some slut to run around like that. You've had enough _'high school make out sessions?_' You want your freedom to roam? Fine you got it! But don't you fuckin' dare wrap it up in some noble assed BULLSHIT!"

Vince opened his mouth wanting to take it all back, but Jenna threw a hand up in front of his face and said "No! I think you have said enough! Just take me home. I am sure the party has started by now and you should be able to find some skank to keep you occupied. Hell, maybe I'll get lucky and Brian will make an appearance." Jenna huffed and flung her body back in the seat.

"Jenna I didn't mean…" Vince tried again, but Jenna's hand flew back up inches in front of his nose. Vince ground his teeth. That hand thing was really starting to piss him off.

He opened his mouth again, but was interrupted when his cell phone rang. He grabbed the phone and saw it was Leon. Vince flipped it open and growled into it before Leon could say a word.

"We're fine! We will be there in five." Vince hit the end button and snapped the phone closed. He gripped the phone tightly for a moment and glared at Jenna. Vince tossed the phone over his shoulder into the back seat, to keep himself from smashing it to bits.

He turned the key and the car roared to life. Vince looked at Jenna, who stubbornly stared straight out the side window. Suddenly Vince was furious because Jenna was acting like a child. He tried to do the right thing and it bit him on the ass. Why couldn't she understand?

Vince suddenly roared "FUCK!" and punched the dashboard.

Jenna jumped and looked at him startled and wide eyed. Vince rested his head on the steering wheel for a minute, then calmly raised his head and threw the car into gear. Five minutes later they skidded to a halt in front of the fort. Jenna stepped out of the Maxima and ran into the house, without looking back.

Vince sat in the car and watched her go. He swallowed several times, trying to get the lump out of his throat.

Finally he left the car and headed inside. He went straight to the kitchen, grabbed a couple of Coronas. He downed the first Corona in one breath, tossed the empty bottle and downed half of the second. He grabbed a third and headed down to his room. He came back upstairs with a bottle of Corona in one hand and his guitar in the other. He looked around and stalked to an empty corner of the living room.

Vince sat playing his guitar and drinking heavily. He ignored everyone, until Jenna walked in from the kitchen carrying an open bottle of Corona. Hector pulled her into the group of dancers, swaying to the music.

Vince absently strummed his guitar as he watched Jenna dance. Vince was so intent on Jenna that he didn't notice Dom when he first walked in the door. In fact Dom was almost in front of him before he realized it.

"Where were you?" Dom growled. Vince automatically defended his absence, trying to deflect attention to the fact that he had been MIA with Jenna. Vince watched Dom snatch up his beer and walk away. Leaving Vince feeling a little guilty that he had been so sidetracked, he had not even noticed Dom was missing.

Vince noticed Brian only when Dom offered him Vince's beer. Vince watched as Brian's eyes followed Jenna off the dance floor and up the stairs. Brian immediately asked to use the bathroom and followed Jenna up the stairs.

Vince felt his control start to slip and yelled at Dom. "Yo, Dom! Why'd you bring the Buster here?"

Dom flew into a rage and yelled at Vince. "Cause the buster kept me out of hand cuffs! He didn't just run back to the fort! The buster brought ME back!"

Vince stood up to Dom, but lower his voice a little, "You got no call bringin' that fool up in here Dom. You don't know that fool for shit."

Dom rubbed his stubbled head in aggravation. Pointing at Vince, Dom replied, "Vince there was a time when I didn't know you!"

Vince scoffed at this pitiful excuse a he cuffed the back of Dom's head and said, "D, that was in the third grade!"

Letty walked into the middle of the argument. Not wanting to deal with her, Dom tried to piss her off, by asking Leon "So what girls are here?"

Leon's smirk said he got the point and added fuel to the fire Dom had just started, "We got girls. You want one? You want two? You want her? You want mine?"

Instead of getting pissed off and going away, which is what Dom had been hoping for; Letty got pushy. Next thing Dom knew he was headed up the stairs with Letty as Brian was coming back down.

Dom stopped on the stairs to watch Brian. "You know you still owe me a ten second car." Then Letty was pulling Dom up the stairs and out of sight.

Vince watched the buster come back downstairs and mentally calculated that it couldn't take that long to take a leak. What the hell had he been up to? Had he seen Jenna?

Vince wanted to rip the blonde's throat out and tried to pick a fight, "Did'cha wipe the seat?" Vince growled, effectively calling Brian a pussy.

Suddenly Mia appeared, dragging Brian away despite Leon's protest of, "Awww, Mia, we was just about to get along!" Mia proceeded to get the buster out of the house and out of harm's way as quickly as possible.

Vince did not see Jenna anymore that night. Of course a few hours later, he couldn't see much at all through the glaze of alcohol.


	22. Chapter 22

**_WARNING!! This chapter contains graphic guy on guy sex acts. Do not read if this offends you! _**

Chapter 22 Welcome to My World

_(Between the race and the fort)_

The patrol car skidded to a stop, spinning 180 degrees.

Dom slowed pace, not wanting to get any closer to it than he already was. There was an alley to his right, partially blocked with dumpsters. The opening was too narrow for the cruiser to get through.

"TORRETO! STOP RIGHT THERE!" The voice over the speaker barked.

'_Yeah, right!' _

He broke into a dead run. Down the alley and up another one. The siren faded for a moment before it started to grow louder. Dom looked frantically for an escape. Lights were coming up from behind, coming fast.

'_Fuck!_'

Suddenly the neon green front fender of the Eclipse appeared. Dom almost tumbled head first over the bumper. Still panicked, Dom turned ready to fight, sure that he had to be surrounded by cops.

Brian's earnest face and blonde curls shone like a beacon in the dim interior of the eclipse.

"Get in!"

Dom didn't think twice, he flung himself into the passenger seat and Brian peeled out before the door closed. Dom twisted in his seat. Police cruisers were coming up behind them fast.

He looked at Brian and realized he was in a car, trying to out run the cops and the guy driving could barely keep this car on the road racing a straight quarter mile.

Dom grabbed the '_Oh Shit Bar'_ and held on. His foot unconsciously stomping on an imaginary brake pad as Brian skidded around a 90 degree turn, narrowly missing oncoming traffic.

Dom got really worried when suddenly they were facing three cruisers and oncoming traffic.

"Whoa! Whoa. Whoa!"

But Brian had suddenly morphed into a "Hell Driver." He dodged police cars, with some amazing skills. Accelerating, the Eclipse went airborne over the top of a hill. Brian landed it easily, exhibiting all the excitement of a church lady out for a Sunday drive.

Dom threw him a few amazed glances as he checked the streets for more cruisers. They appeared to be in the clear. After a few more miles, Brian slowed the car to the speed limit to avoid any more attention.

"You're the last person in the world I expected to show up." Dom growled ruefully.

"Yeah well I thought if I got in your good graces you might let me keep my car." Brian replied, throwing Dom a hurt look.

"You are in my good graces, but I can't let you keep your car, Bri." Dom bit his lip and slowly shook his head. Curiosity finally got to him and he asked, "You drive like you've done this before. What are you a wheel man?"

"No." Brian's voice was clipped and tinged with hurt.

Dom ignored the pout; he wanted answers. "You boost cars?"

"No. Never." Brian stared straight ahead, defensive now.

"You ever done time?" Dom pressed, knowing Brian was lying and wondering how far he would go. Dom took in every detail of the younger man's face and expression; Dom watched his body language, looking for '_tells_,' clues that he was lying.

"Couple of ov'rnighters. No big deal." Brian jerked his head slightly, shrugged a shoulder, trying to look nonchalant, like it was no big deal.

Dom pressed his lips together as he watched Brian lie.

Dom decided to call him on it, to see how Brian reacted to being caught. "Hmm, what about the two years in juvie for boostin' cars."

Brian's head turned and shocked blue eyes pierced Dom's soul for just half a second. Brian yanked his eyes back to the road, his body stiff and tight.

"Hah. Tucson, right?" Dom continued to push and prod.

Again Brian only allowed Dom a brief glimpse of his expressive eyes. This time, Brian's body language changed, shifted just a tiny bit. Dom noticed.

Brian just wanted the subject to change and change now. Dom watched as Brian searched for something to say, something to shift the focus.

Dom did it for him. "Yeah. I had Jesse run a profile on you Brian Earl Spilner. He'll find anything on the web. Anything about anybody. So why bullshit?"

"So what about you?"

Dom considered, but decided if he was after the truth, he needed to give a little, "Two years in Lompoc…I'll die before I go back."

Brian looked at Dom, feeling guilty for bringing it up. Dom looked out the side window, hiding from Brian now.

They drove in silence for a while. Brian just let the car go, not really paying any attention to where they were going, just driving.

"Why'd you do it?" Dom asked softly, the skin between his eyes winkled as he looked at Brian. "You knew you couldn't beat me. You knew I couldn't refuse to let you in, not with the pink slip to this in the pot. And you know I can't just let you keep the car. What the hell were you thinking?"

Brian shot a quick glance at Dom, but decided it was easier to watch the road. With a sigh and a shrug, Brian told him, "It's the only way I could be accepted. Needed the respect."

Dom snorted, "Respect?" Dom shook his head, but asked in a more serious tone, "Whose respect, Bri? Mine? Didn't hav'ta race me for that."

Brian was quiet for a long time. Dom began to think he wasn't going to get an answer at all.

"Slingin' parts for Harry, hanging out in the crowd at the races, eatin' lunch at Torretto's…none of that matters. I'm not part of your world. I'm always just on the outside. But tonight. Tonight, throwing in the pink, hitting the NOS, and thinking just for that brief moment that I had you at the finish line. Tonight, I was a racer. Tonight I was part of your world."

Brian's words were soft, almost shy. He didn't look at Dom; just spoke to the road in front of them.

Dom opened his mouth to say something, but he was interrupted by the sound of motorcycles engines surrounding the car. Dom twisted to look back. "Oh great."

"What?"

"It's gonna be a long as night, that's what." Dom growled, apprehensively.

Suddenly an automatic weapon tapped Brian's side glass. "Follow us."

Brian looked at Dom for guidance, "Do it."

Brian pulled into Little Saigon, surrounded by half a dozen crotch rockets. They stopped in the back of a restaurant; near a garden with so many marble statues it reminded Brian of a cemetery.

Dom and Brain stepped out of the car. Two men got off their bikes and pulled out their automatic weapon

"I thought we had and agreement. You stay away, I stay away. Everybody stays happy.

"We got lost, Johnny, what do you want me to tell ya." Dom answered casually.

"Whose we?"

"Uh, my new mechanic. Brian meet Johnny Tran, that guy in the snake skin pants, that's his cousin Lance."

Brian looked around nervously. Johnny was handsome and muscular and his smirk said that he knew it. His cousin Lance was another story. Lance's features were pinched and harsh looking. He didn't have the same build as his cousin either, Lance was slim and the snake skin pants looked effeminate on him.

Dom gritted his teeth as Johnny turned his attention to Brian. Lance was focused completely on Brian. Dom saw Brian scowl at Lance.

"This your ride?" Johnny asked Brian, his voice smooth as silk.

"It was. Its his now." Brian answered, with a nod at Dom.

"No it's not. I haven't taken delivery." Dom clarified.

Johnny smirked, issued a low chuckle as he ran his hand along the sleek lines of the Eclipse. "Then it's nobody's car. Somebody put in the wrench time. What do you think Lance"

Lance answered his cousin, but his gaze never wavered from Brian "It's an amazing machine."

"Yes indeed." Johnny seemed to have had enough. "Let's go. I'll see you in the desert next month, be ready to have your ass handed to you." Johnny spoke over his shoulder to Dom as he pulled his helmet back on.

"Yeah, you're gonna need more than that crotch rocket." Dom snickered.

"Oh I got something for you." Johnny got the last word in as he drove off.

Seconds later the sound of motorcycles filled the air again as Johnny and Lance Tran doubled back. Brian and Dom backed way from the car as it was sprayed with bullets.

Brian groaned, seeing the damage, as he watched fire pop up out of his car.

Suddenly Dom's hoarse cry of "NOS!" triggered Brian's self preservation instinct and he ducked and ran in the opposite direction.

The explosion was deafening. Brian fell forward as the blast wave hit his back. Face down in the gravel and grass, surrounded by marble statues, Brian waited for the bits and chunks of the once beautiful racecar to stop raining down on top of him.

Brian sat up, watching the car burn. On the other side, he could just make out the shadow of Dom moving between the statues. Brian backed up and rested his back against a low stone wall. He could hear Dom yelling his name in the distance, his voice muffled by the roar of the flames. Pressing the heels of his hands to his eyes, Brian lowered his head and tried desperately to pretend that his car was not completely destroyed.

Running foot falls reached Brian's ears, but he didn't move.

Dom skidded to a stop grabbing at Brian.

"Brian? Bri! You okay? You hit?"

"My car!" Brian moaned. Brian turned his head to the side a bit and cautiously lifted one hand enough to look over. The car was still burning. "Oh fuck me, that is soooo not good." He whispered.

Dom started chuckling, easing himself back against the wall beside Brian. Dom reached out and rubbed a rough hand over the top of Brian's hair, "Welcome to my world, Bri."

Brian turned to face Dom, the light from the flames casting dancing shadows on both of them. Laughter died and an intense look passed between them. Dom's hand, still in Brian's hair suddenly tightened and yanked Brian forward.

Brian lost his balance and almost fell face first, but he managed to brace himself with one arm, palm down, against Dom's thigh.

Dom guided Brian's head and brought their mouths together in a hot kiss. Dom's tongue invaded, sampling the unique taste of Brian.

Brian moaned and relaxing his body, eased closer, his mouth open for Dom. Giving himself freely and willingly into the kiss, Brian sucked hard on Dom's tongue, inviting a more aggressive touch shamelessly.

Long minutes passed as the two men leaned against each other, kissing and exploring. Their breathing became ragged, Dom's free hand slipped under the t-shirt that Brian wore. His palm skimmed over the lean abdomen on its way to knead the lean muscles of Brian's back.

Brian held himself braced with the hand on Dom's hard thigh, his fingers digging in for purchase. His other hand was busy fingering and lightly brushing against the slight roughness of Dom's scalp, caressing that spot just behind his ear.

The need for oxygen became greater, more insistent, and they were forced to settle for open mouthed nips and licks as they both gasped for air.

"Mmm…missed you." Dom murmured huskily against Brian's neck.

Brian pulled back a bit, panting for breath to grin at Dom, "You've seen me everyday this week."

Dom growled, at the teasing light that sparkled in Brian's blue eyes. The vibration of such a primitive sound sent shivers of want through Brian's body.

"Yeah I seen you. I seen you flirtin' with my sister. I seen you flirtin' with Jenna. And I seen Vince try to take your head off."

Brian chuckled, his grin widening and moved to kiss Dom again, only to be caught short, just an inch from his destination.

Dom's hand tightened in Brian's hair, holding him back, and waiting for a response.

Since Dom wouldn't let him get to his mouth, Brian shifted to take the weight off his arm, so he could rub the erection straining Dom's black jeans.

"Didn't think you were paying attention," Brian panted

Another growl and the grip on Brian's hair eased. Brian immediately attacked the smooth caramel skin of Dom's neck and ear.

Dom shifted, rising to his knees. Brian did the same. They shifted on the ground until their legs were interlocked.

Dom tugged at Brian's loose jeans and boxers, freeing a beautifully thick, hard cock. Dom smiled as it jumped and twitched when he ran a thick finger gently and slowly around the edge of the head.

Brian moaned, his forehead dropping to rest on Dom's shoulder. Taking a moment to absorb the pleasure, before he struggled to open Dom's fly.

Dom chuckled as Brian cursed, "Fucking tight-assed jeans."

Finally Brian slid his hand into the open jeans and lifted Dom's heavy member out. It was about the same length as Brian's, but it was slightly thicker and darker in color. Dom was uncircumcised and the head of his cock was still mostly covered in foreskin. Brian wrapped his fist around the throbbing flesh and slowly pumped a few times. Using his thumb to push the foreskin down over the glans, Brian added soft friction to the head of Dom's member.

"Mmmm…"

Brian raised his head, tearing his gaze from Dom's beautiful dick to look at his face. Dom had his eyes closed; his bottom lip was pulled into his mouth, trapped by white teeth. Brian let his gaze wonder over Dom, taking in the look of pleasure and passion in his features.

Dom's hand tightened on Brian's cock, stealing his breath with sensation. Dom opened his eyes to look at Brian. They timed their strokes together, their bodies moving in sync as they thrust their hips into each other. Leaning against each other, they kissed and licked and panted their way to orgasm.

"Dom…ohhhh…I'm gonna…uhhh," Brian tried to communicate, but higher brain function had shut down. All remaining thought process ceased when Dom pumped him just a little bit faster, a little bit rougher.

"Ugh…com'on…Bri…ohhhfuuuck!" Dom jerked violently in Brian's hand and against his body.

Brian hit the edge when Dom's deep voice rolled over him, groaning in pleasure. Brian moaned and bit his lip, his eyes rolled back in his head as electric shocks of pleasure seized and rocked his body

Dom slowed his motions, but kept pumping Brian all the way through his orgasm. Weak and shaking they leaned against each other, gasping for breath. After a few minutes, Dom leaned back and they both looked down at the mess they had created. They both looked around, holding out their wet sticky hands, hoping for some solution to present itself.

"We'll use my boxers," Brian declared. He stood on trembling legs and toed of his sneakers. Shimmying out of his loose pants, he tossed the cotton boxers at Dom while he pulled his jeans back up to his hips, leaving them undone and hanging off his ass.

Dom cleaned his hands up and reached out; grabbing Brian's pants with a fist in the zipper, he tugged Brian closer. Gently, but swiftly, Dom cleaned Brian up as best he could, before he turned his attention to the mess on his own crotch.

A while later the two men stood side by side watching the Eclipse fire died down. Brian tossed the soiled boxers into an area of still burning flames.

"Now what?" Brian asked quietly.

"Now we go home." Dom said as he turned and started to walk away from the car.

"Surprised the cops and fire department didn't roll up on us out there."

"Nah," said Dom, "nobody would call the cops. This is Tran's property"

"What the hell was that all about with him anyway?" Brian nodded back in the direction of the burning car.

"It's a long story."

"Well we got a 20 mile hike. Humor me."

"A business deal that went sour. Plus I made the mistake of sleeping with his sister."


	23. Chapter 23

Thanks to all who read and review! There are a few comments and responses to reviewers questions at the bottom of the chapter.

BTW: no special warnings for this chapter, (in case anyone is feeling a little skittish after the last chapter.) This one is just sweet with lots of conversations. Safe for everyone.

Chapter 23 Counting Down

Vince slept in and nursed his hang over the next day. When he finally managed to drag himself down to the garage after lunch, he fervently wished he had just stayed in bed.

He walked into the garage to see Dom and Jenna leaning over the engine of a burnt out Supra. Jesse was talking to Leon, and the buster stood next to him staring at Jenna's ass.

Vince was considering ripping the punk's throat out when Dom looked up and noticed.

Wiping his hands on a rag, Dom pointed to the office. With a longing look at Jenna, Vince growled at the buster and slammed in to the office. Dom followed and proceeded to chew his ass out.

The rest of the day went much the same way. Brian hung around the garage going over plans for the Supra with Dom and Jessie. Vince stayed on his side of the garage and glared at the punk every time he caught him looking at or talking to Jenna.

Jenna was still pissed at Vince, but she was determined that he would not see her heart breaking. So just to prove how fine she really was with the situation, Jenna made an effort to smile and laugh more often. Just to piss Vince off she stopped to talk to Brian every chance she got. She didn't avoid Vince; in fact she made a point to be around him so she could completely ignore him. Every time he tried to talk to her, she walked away slowly, pretending she couldn't hear him.

Vince still had a pounding headache and he wanted to kill someone, mostly the buster. However every time Jenna acted like he was part of the furniture; he got a little less picky.

Jesse was the first to ask her what was up between her and Vince. Jenna just shrugged and replied breezily "Nothing but air, Jess. Nothing but air."

When Leon asked her the same thing as they were putting tools away, Jenna looked confused and told Leon she didn't know what he was talking about.

Letty watched it all with great amusement. Dom seemed too preoccupied to notice much of anything.

That evening Brian stayed for dinner. Vince sat at the table across from him, watching as Mia and Jenna took seats on either side of Brian.

Vince was so pissed; he didn't even notice that his dinner consisted of more beer than food. Trapped in his own special kind of hell watching Jenna smile at Brian; Vince also failed to notice how quiet their dinner table was that night.

Leon sat silently at the end of the table opposite Dom. Mia was on Leon's right, but her attention was focused completely on Brian. Dom simply watched with a bemused expression as Brian flirted and laughed with Mia and Jenna.

Letty scowled and rolled her eyes a lot at first, but by the end of dinner she was slumped down in her chair playing with her cell phone under the edge of the table.

Only Jessie kept up a steady steam of conversation. He happily rambled on and on about the Supra, and how to increase the speed and shed pounds. Every now and then, just often enough to make it seem like he was paying attention Dom would make a comment.

Everyone was pretty much finished eating when Jenna's cell phone rang. She pulled the pink phone from her pocket and checked the caller ID. With a squeal that made everyone wince, she jumped up from the table and flipped the phone open at the same time.

"Hey, you! It's about time you called me back!"

Jenna grinned and mouthed "Sorry" to Dom as she headed out the back door. Before the door closed behind her everyone heard her say, "David. Baby, tell me you are in town! I need to see…"

Seconds after Jenna closed the door behind her; Vince stood up and kicked his chair violently back in the direction of the table. With a murderous look on his face, Vince stomped through the living room and out the front door. Less than a minute later the Maxima's engine roared and tires squealed on the pavement.

It was after dark when Vince pulled back into the driveway. Leon and Dom were sitting on the front steps, nursing a couple of Coronas. Vince flung himself down on the step just below Dom's feet and leaned his back against the porch rail.

"You sober?" Dom asked quietly.

"Yeah."

"Stay that way. The truck rolls through tomorrow night. I want everyone on top of their game, not nursing hangovers. Especially you, V."

Vince looked out at the street, glaring at the red truck parked there.

"Why's he still here?" Vince rumbled nodding at the street.

Leon answered, "He's in the kitchen with Mia."

"They're just talking." Dom added.

"He's trying to get in Mia's pants, dog." Leon argued with a disgusted look.

"Mia doesn't date my friends." Dom said with a chuckle.

Vince raised an eyebrow and cut Leon a glance. Leon shook his head and snorted as he stood up. He tossed his toothpick into the yard and muttered, "Whatever."

Dom and Vince watched Leon walked back into the house. When the door closed, Dom started chuckling and shaking his head, looking like he expected Vince to get the joke.

Dom looked behind him at the house before he said to Vince, "Mia is gonna kick his ass if he don't hurry up and make a move."

Vince looked at Dom like he had lost his mind. "Huh? Mia's into the buster."

Dom shook his head, "Nah, Mia's just trying force Leon's hand. She's getting tired of waiting for him to grow a pair and Brian is just a convenient coincidence."

"Maybe you better tell the punk that, before he's sleeping with Mia and Jenna."

Dom's brow furrowed, "What are you talking about V."

"Forget it."

"What the hell happened between you and Jenna?" Dom asked concerned; not about Jenna and Brian, but about Vince. Vince needed his head in the game, not spinning over his girl.

Vince tapped the toe of his boot against the railing opposite him and sniffed, refusing to answer Dom.

"You all bent outta shape over Brian? He's harmless. He's a flirt, and yeah; he looks like a goddamn underwear model, but he ain't after yer girl, V." Dom looked at Vince hard for a moment then he sighed, "Tell me, you didn't get jealous and screw shit up with Jen."

Vince refused to tell Dom what had really happened. He wasn't going to admit that he had told Jen to date other guys, because no matter how noble his intentions were, it just sounded stupid now.

Dom leaned down and grabbed Vince by the hair, forcing his head back, so Dom could see his eyes. "Vince, in just over 24 hours you're gonna jump onto a moving tractor-trailer. Now, _that_, ain't gonna be the time to worry about what's wrong between you and your girl. Go talk to her. Set it right. Now."

Vince found Jenna in the backyard, lying on the picnic table, her knees bent and feet flat on the surface. He took a deep breath and walked up to stand by her shoulder. Vince looked down at her and his heart melted. She looked so incredibly beautiful with her dark hair spread out across the rough wood. The moonlight made her skin glow and the silver belly ring shine.

Jenna looked up at him silently. Vince tried to think of something to say, but nothing came to him. He licked his lips nervously and reached out with one hand to touch her hair. He saw her eyes fill with tears and instinct took over, he leaned down close to her, an arm braced on each side of her head and whispered "I love you, Jen."

He gave her a soft sweet kiss on the lips.

And to his surprise…

She didn't slap him.

Jenna reached out and cupped Vince's face in her hands as he hovered over her, blocking out the night sky.

"I hate fighting with you. I'm sorry I wouldn't talk to you before. I love you, V." Tears slipped out the corner of her eyes and disappeared into her hair.

"I don't wanna lose you, Jen." Vince choked out.

Jenna slid her arms around his neck and using his braced body to pull herself up; she nuzzled his bearded roughened cheek and spoke near his ear. "Vince. You're the only one I want. Now and forever."

Jenna relaxed her hold on him a bit, sinking back down toward the table top, so she could look him in the eye. Her cute little sideways grin caught him of guard, as she sniffed and said, "Just stop being so hard headed about it already."

Vince couldn't take it anymore. He lifted her and slipping his arms under her shoulders and knees. Gathering her tightly, he turned and sat on the table with her firmly on his lap. Once settled Vince cupped her cheek in one hand and dipped his head to kiss her lips softly. He tightened his arms around her, pulling her close, deepening the kiss slowly.

When he thought he had his voice under control, so it would break like a 13 year old boy, Vince pulled back so he could look into her face.

"Hard headed huh? This coming from the girl who pretended I didn't exist all day?"

Vince smiled when Jenna blushed and buried her face in his neck. Resting his cheek against hers, he closed his eyes and whispered, "The thought of another guy touching you or kissing you, makes me want to rip concrete up with my bare hands. But I want you to be happy. I just…huh…I just, want to be the one you choose, not the only choice you ever had."

Jenna raised her head and looked at Vince like he had lost his mind.

"Vince I did choose you. I chose _you_ and _you_ make me happy…except when you are being all noble and doing shit for my own good. Stop trying to protect me and just love me. _That_ makes me happy."

Vince kissed her. He clung to her tightly and put all of his emotion into that kiss. At first his lips and tongue possessed hers in an overwhelmingly gentle, onslaught of relief and passion. The thrust of his tongue was soft and slow and deep, like he was making love to her mouth.

Jenna moaned as Vince's tongue invaded her mouth deliciously hot and needy. His arms held her close and tight, like he was afraid she would slip away. Vince's grip relaxed and his hands started to roam, smoothing over the ridges of her spine and cupping her buttocks, before gliding down the curve of her leg and teasing the back of her knee.

Lifting Jen higher in his lap Vince abandoned her mouth in favor of her neck and collarbone. He licked and skimmed his teeth along the smooth skin, loving the feel of Jenna's long fingers threaded through his hair, pulling him closer.

A loud clatter and Mia's laughter had Vince's head snapping up. Looking toward the house he could see Mia and Brian at the sink still doing dishes. Mia turned from the window and Brian raised his head, looking out at Vince and Jenna. Brian's grin widened and his shoulders shook a little with laughter as he winked at them.

Vince growled and tensed his muscles, ready to go kick Brian's ass, but Jenna's soft laugh made him pause.

Brian held up his soapy hands and made a 'shame on you' hand gesture, rubbing one index finger down the side of the other. Jenna giggled and stuck her tongue out at him. Brian threw his head back laughing and Vince scowled looking between them.

"God! He is such a goof!" Jenna giggled.

Vince started to say something about kicking the goof's ass, but thought better of it. Instead he pulled Jenna around to straddle his waist, effectively turning her back to Brian.

In an attempt to get the focus back on them Vince asked, "What do you wanna do for your birthday, baby? I can talk to Dom; we'll both take the day off and do whatever ya want."

"Oh. Ummm. Actually I already have plans. But you could come along if you want," Jenna said with a happy smile as she played with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"You and Le got something planned already?" Vince asked with a frown wrinkling his forehead.

"No, not Le," Jenna shook her head, "David. He called earlier. He and Pops are in Barstow. And since Dom already gave me the weekend off; I'm heading out tomorrow after work. I'll be gone all weekend."

Vince sighed deeply and pressed his lips together, biting down on them to prevent his temper from exploding. Mentally counting to ten, Vince's nostrils flared, breathing in Jenna's scent along with a calming breath.

In a carefully controlled voice, he finally asked, "Baby. Who's David?"

"David is my best friend from back home. He and his Dad are coming in for the big rally in Barstow this weekend. I'm going to stay with them in their camp trailer, watch the races, work on the bikes, and maybe get to do a little riding."

Jenna's response was easy and bubbly and clearly excited. Vince figured she was telling the truth, so he relaxed a bit. "Your best friend huh? You know his Dad pretty good? I mean if you are going to be staying in a little trailer, are you sure it's safe?"

Jenna laughed a little, "Yeah it's safe, V. I've practically lived at their house over the past 5 years. After Le left, I use to sneak out and climb in David's window at night."

Jenna took a breath and looked a little sad, "I remember being scared to death because both Dad and Le were gone. I thought that something bad would happen and Mom wouldn't be able to protect me. It just felt safer to be in a house full of guys. No wonder I love it here at the Fort, huh?"

"Pops treats me like his own kid. He's nothing like John," Jenna continued almost absently as she smoothed the hair at Vince's temple with her fingers.

"Okay, so this guy, Pops, is okay. Tell me about David."

"I told you he is my best friend. We know absolutely everything about each other. I think it hurt his feelings that I ran off to California instead of moving in with him and Pops. He called right after I got here. Raising hell." Jenna paused to smile at Vince.

"I even told David about you. And I would love for you to meet him and Pops."

Jenna switched from smiling to pouting in a flash, and added a little whine to her voice, hoping to convince him. "Come to Barstow with me, V. Pleeeeze. The rally is going to be huge! There will probably be quite a few people there that I know from the circuit. There is usually a big party or bon fire at night, should be a lot of fun."

Vince grinned at her wheedling and kissed her nose, "I can't leave tomorrow. I promised Dom I'd give him a hand with a side job. Does Le know you're heading back to the track?"

"Nooooo. And we're not gonna tell him. 'Cause you and I both know he would have a fit. I told him I was spending the weekend out of town with David and Pops. He never asked where and I didn't volunteer." Jenna leaned back and mocked Leon chewing on a toothpick as she pointed a finger at Vince's nose and continued, "He just shook his finger at me and said, 'You better answer your effin' phone when I call, got it!'"

Vince grinned widely at her antics and snapped his teeth at the finger in front of his nose. Jenna shrieked and snatched her finger back. Laughing, they played for several minutes snapping and growling at each other.

Vince had received a few sharp little nips from Jenna's teeth, and a wet oval graced the front of her t-shirt just over her left nipple before Vince called a halt to the game and asked, "So what do you want for your birthday baby?"

Vince inwardly cringed at the thought of going to the mall to buy a birthday present for a 17 year old girl. He hated the mall, and the crowds. He hated the blue haired sales ladies that always asked a million questions in the effort to help him pick out the perfect gift. Vince felt a little sick as he imaged a blue haired old lady surrounded by lacy teddies and sexy lingerie asking how old his "friend" was.

'_Please, please, please ask for new shocks, new brakes, new rims…anything but underwear…please, please, please…don't make me go to Victoria's Secret.'_ Vince thought as he watched Jenna's face light up at the prospect of birthday presents.

Vince's heart started pounding as Jenna got this really satisfied look on her face. She slid her arms around his neck, pressing her breasts against the hardness of his chest and rocking her pelvis against his lap. Her smooth husky whisper caressed his ear, "All I want, is for you to finish what we started. I want you to make love to me Vince."

**_Regarding Chapter 22 Brian/Dom:_**  
littleone999  
one word...HOT _**Thanks! And you saw it coming too, didnt you**!  
Scottishgal12Yeah I agree with Nikki I definetly didnt see this one coming __**You didn't even wonder a little when I left Dom's lover so nameless, faceless...shapeless?  
**Nikki GarwinWTF?! i can honestly say that i never saw that comin __**Sorry girls! Hope you weren't offended. I honestly thought I had dropped enough hints that every one would be at leass questioning the sex of Dom's mistery lover, if not the who.**_

_____**Regarding earlier chapters:**  
______cricket71"Vince paced back and forth a few times and assumed Jenna's silence was guilt. "Fuck Jenna, if you had told me you were into pretty boys I never would've wasted my time. Sure as hell wouldn't have been turning the real women down, in favor of our little high school make out sessions.""  
- Oh! OW!! Damn, when the man get's his panties in a wad, he really lashes out. "real woman"? I know that had to hurt Jenna. He's basically calling her a little girl and reducing what they've shared down to the bases of levels. smacks Vince in my head around a little 'til he sees stars  
****__ROTFLMAO- Vince's panties in a wad!? That is hilarious! But true. Vince has jealousy issues that he is going to have to deal with or risk loseing Jenna._  
"Vince stood there, boiling with rage holding her wrists in his fists, watching tears slid down her face. He melted, just sort of deflated, watching her cry made him want to cry."  
- Well, at least he wasn't so much of a dick that he wouldn't listen to her. I would have had to bring out the brass knuckles on my virtual Vince (VV) had that been the case.  
**_Vince's feelings for Jenna will be the saving grace more than once. OMG! Put the brass knuckles away! _  
**"Dom released Vince with a final warning, "You leave that guy alone, keep your mouth shut and you don't touch him again!"  
- Damn, this is killing me because of what I KNOW. Sure it's about not wanting him in jail b/c of the heists, but (and I'm probably reading too much into this), I don't think Dom wants his golden boy's face smashed in either for personal reasons. Hee hee  
**You aren't reading too much into it. Dom has been there at the store everyday keeping an eye on Brian, for just that reason. That and the eye candy factor! LOL  
**"Brian was way too happy about losing a piece of his soul to 'The King of the Streets"  
- Cough, cough...losing more than a piece of his soul  
**_LOL...Okay Cricket everyone one knows about Dom and Brian now. It is safe. Stop biting your tongue and have at it! They are hot together aren't they?_  
**" "Did'cha wipe the seat?" Vince growled, effectively calling Brian a pussy."  
- takes VV by the hand and leads him away to calm the boy down -  
_**Careful Cricket I think Jenna may have a jealous streak too. Don't want you getting accused of having crooked boobies LOL  
**_Raging Raven Men, enough said. **_Ain't that the truth!_  
**

_____Again, Lots of hugs and kisses to all who read and review. Even if you don't like something, it is always good to have CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. And I LOVE hearing about what cracks you up, freaks you out, pisses you off, or melts your heart. Thanks again guys!_  



	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 Hanging by a Thread

_Sometime between Friday night and Saturday morning on an empty stretch of highway outside of LA_

Vince levered himself out of the sunroof. He carefully planted his booted feet on the shiny black surface and inched his way closer to the trunk. The cable attached to his harness was tight and he leaned back to counterbalance against it.

He could see the blur of the road; and the roar of the engines and tires on the asphalt was deafening. Vince panted with fear as he focused on the grill of the truck. Separated by only a few feet; his fear made it seem like miles.

Glancing down at the pavement rushing under him, Vince felt his stomach roll. Nausea threatened to make him heave, even though he had been too nervous to eat at all today.

'_I'm gonna die.'_

Vince focused hard on the grill of the truck again, picking out his best chance for hand grips; he bunched the muscles in his legs and jumped.

'_Please, God. Please.'_

The moment of free fall from the back of the Civic to the slamming of his body into the grill of the truck was the longest moment of his life. Everything seemed suspended. The world was silent holding its breath waiting for him to cross the chasm.

The sudden painful crash of his body into the steaming hot grill of that massive truck shocked him. His hands and feet scrambled for purchase as his mind went numb.

Suddenly Vince was in the cab of the truck slugging it out with the driver. He dodged a baseball bat and stabbed the hypodermic syringe into the guy's neck. He dragged the slumped, boneless driver out of the seat and managed to get behind the wheel without jackknifing the truck.

Vince pressed the gas and plowed through a construction zone. He pulled the helmet off his head and glanced down at the sleeping driver. Scrubbing a rough, shaking hand through his sweat drenched hair, he couldn't help but wonder out loud, "How the hell did that happen?"

Panting for breath and shaking like a leaf, Vince drove the truck without thinking, just following the green glow from under Dom's civic. He checked the mirrors and located Letty and Jesse's car and farther back Leon, bringing up the rear.

They drove for what seemed like hours but it was really only a few minutes. Dom led them off the interstate to a dark warehouse. They parked and Vince saw Dom get out of his car with the Nextel pressed to his ear. Leon, Jesse and Letty poured out of their cars hugging and laughing, clapping each other on the back.

Vince sat behind the wheel of the big rig watching them, trying to convince himself that he wasn't going to throw up.

The cab door was yanked open beside him. Vince flinched, but did not move. Dom climbed the steps to stand in the open door.

Dom glanced around the cab; he could see the driver slumped in the floorboard on the passenger side. Vince's hands were white knuckled; gripping the steering wheel and his breathing was harsh. Dom looked out the windshield, following Vince's gaze. Letty, Leon, and Jesse were laughing and talking animatedly with their hands. Congratulating each other, riding the adrenaline high, completely unaware of the turmoil Vince was caught in.

"You hurt?"

Vince managed to shake his head no.

"C'mon V. Walk with me."

Vince forced himself to release the steering wheel and the shaking in his hands was immediately apparent. He followed Dom down the side of the truck, his knees only buckling a little when he hit the ground. Dom grabbed his upper arm in steely grip and moved him toward the back of the trailer and deeper into the shadows beside the warehouse.

Vince let Dom steer him. His head felt disconnected from his body. He was aware that he was stumbling, that Dom was supporting some of his weight; but he couldn't feel it. His body felt numb, except his stomach which was jumping and rolling horribly.

Once they were hidden from sight, Dom leaned Vince against the side of the warehouse and released his arm. Vince slumped weakly against the side of the building. He was sweaty and pale and shaking like a leaf. Dom watched his throat work, swallowing between panting breaths. Dom reached out and put an open bottle of water in his hand, manually closing Vince's fist around the bottle.

"Drink," Dom ordered.

Vince raised the bottle to his mouth, shaking so bad some of it sloshed out the top wetting his hand.

The water tasted metallic and as soon as it hit his stomach, Vince felt his muscles clench as his stomach revolted. He heaved and turned, bracing himself against the building with his hands as water and bile forced their way back out.

Dom stood silently waiting for Vince to stop heaving. He glanced around; making sure that none of the team were coming this way. Vince wouldn't want anyone to see him like this; pale, sweaty and shaking with fear.

After a few minutes Vince's stomach calmed and he stepped a few feet away, before leaning against the wall again and letting his body slide to the ground. Dom went to him and sat down beside him.

"You okay."

Vince nodded weakly.

"The buyers are on the way. We need to unhook the trailer and be ready to roll. You gonna be okay to drive the rig?"

"Yeah."

Dom held out a small silver flask, which Vince took gratefully. His stomach rolled again, but the warm liquor stayed down, steadying his nerves.

Vince closed his eyes and let his head fall back, resting against the wall. The liquor curled and warmed his belly. The shaking slowly began to ebb away. He could feel the alcohol force as rush of blood to his face, bringing the color back.

He thought of Jenna and suddenly the only thing he wanted to do was bury himself in her arms and just breathe her in. The need to get back to her was strong and it brought determination with it. Vince took a few deep steadying breathes and forced his body to connect with his brain. He slowly stood, took a moment to get his balance and strength back. After another big swig from the flask, he straightened his shoulders and popped his neck.

Throwing Dom a hard look, he dusted himself of and said, "Let's do this."

They walked back out toward the rest of the team. Vince purposely swaggered and grinned. He hooted and crowed with the rest of them, giving a good impression of the invincible V, they all expected to see.

Less than an hour later, Vince parked the rig in a rest area. Leaving the sleeping driver in the floorboard, Vince locked the truck and reclaimed his seat beside Dom in the Civic.

He and Dom didn't speak the entire drive home. Vince leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes, picturing Jenna. She wouldn't be home when they got there. She had left for Barstow that afternoon.

Vince smiled as he remembered her standing by her car, smiling and pouting, trying to convince him to go with her. She had kissed him deeply and whispered in his ear that they could stay at the motel again. She had laughed softly and bit his earlobe, as she suggested it would be the perfect place for him to give her a birthday present. Just the memory of her shy sexy smile as she suggested that made his dick twitch with interest.

Vince frowned a bit as he remembered the peeved look she gave him, because he refused to commit to joining her in Barstow this weekend. She kept pushing for a time, a day when he would meet her there. She wanted to introduce him to David and Pops, but Vince had been afraid to make plans. He wasn't sure he would survive the night, and somehow making plans for the next couple of days felt like he was tempting fate.

He finally pacified her with a long slow kiss and a whispered promise of, "_Maybe I'll surprise you."_

"You up to backing me up tonight?"

Dom's deep voice disturbed the silence made Vince wince as it intruded on his reverie. Opening his eyes he rolled his head to look at Dom.

"Yeah, let's just get it over with."

Dom glanced over at Vince, worry knitted his brows, "You sure you're okay, V?"

"Yeah. I'm good."

"Never seen you like that before. Looked like you were gonna pass out." Dom kept his eyes on the road as he spoke.

Vince let his head roll back to the front, no longer looking at Dom either. His voice was soft and low when he replied. "I don't know what happened, I sorta…blanked. I remember the jump, but then…it all just sorta…stopped. Next thing I remember, I was driving and the guy was out cold… I've never been so scared in my entire life."

Dom looked over. Vince's face was blank, no expression at all.

"Well, you looked like Spiderman. You jumped and stuck to that truck like glue. I watched you shimmy up over the hood, like it was the easiest thing in the world. I didn't get scared until you were in the cab. That truck was all over the road. I thought sure it was gonna jackknife or flip."

"Dom. If anything happens."

"Don't V. Don't start that shit," Dom barked as he scowled over at his best friend.

"Shut up Dom! Listen to me. If anything happens to me. I want you to make sure Jenna gets my…everything. The Maxima, the Ducati, all my money, everything. You get me? Shoulda told you that sooner." Vince turned to look at Dom. "Promise me."

Dom looked at Vince, pain and regret made his dark brown eyes shine as he nodded, "I swear. But nothing is gonna happen to you, Vince."

They both turned to stare at the highway, lost in thought as the mile slipped by.

They stopped at the warehouse to stash the Civic. Leon's and Letty's Civics were already there. They transferred the duffle bag of money from the black car to Dom's red RX-7 and headed for Little Saigon.

Vince stood guard with a shotgun, while Dom made the exchange with Johnny Tran. It went smoothly, no drama. A very anticlimactic end to the night.

The money bought them a few weeks of time, before the next payment would be due. The girls would be safe for a little while longer.

Back at the fort, Vince took a shower and went up to Jenna's room. He couldn't hold her tonight, but at least he could sleep wrapped in her scent.

He fell asleep, with plans for the next morning running through his mind. A few hours of sleep, a couple hours driving, and he could wrap her in his arms and never let go.


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews guys! I am swamped with school right now so please forgive me if you asked questions and I haven't answered. Some people have asked to see more of Letty and what she is up to. Well Letty is the one character that never follows my plan. I know that we will see more from her, but I'm not sure when or even what she is thinking right now. Letty is always a surprise, even for me. Some people have asked to see more of Jesse. The Jesse in my head is a lot like the movie; there, but happy to stay in the background a lot, wrapped up in the cars computers and his own mind. So we will see what happens there. As for Dom and Brian, there will definitely be more to come. And Vince and Jenna? Well patience is a virtue. Enjoy the new chapter and let me know what you think.**

Chapter 25 Back in Barstow

Jenna drove out to Barstow Friday afternoon. After lunch with the team Dom told her to take the rest of the day and get an early start.

"Don't want you tired and driving all that way in the dark," he said with a wink.

"Yeah Jen, you shouldn't be out on the interstate by yourself that late. Anything could happen," Leon agreed. "Get going. Call when you get there."

Vince still had not committed to meeting her there, but he knew where she would be and knew he was welcome. He seemed reluctant to let her go. He kept pulling her back for one more kiss, making Jenna beg and plead for him to meet her. The closest she got to a promise was, "_Maybe I'll surprise you_."

So Jenna made the two hour drive alone, singing along with her favorite CDs. When she got close to the rally, she called David's cell.

"Hey Dave! I'm here! Where are you?"

Jenna listened as David told her how to locate him.

"Alright. See you in a few. Chow Babe."

Jenna parked her car behind the camper. David was there opening her door even before she killed the engine. He wrapped her in a bone-crunching hug as soon as she got to her feet.

"You're early! I wasn't expecting you for hours," David said laughing as he picked her up, her toes barely touching the ground.

After a minute or so, Jenna realized David had no intention of letting go anytime soon. She was forced to gasp, "David. Air. Need air."

David laughed and loosened his hold on her enough to let her starved lungs fill with air. He kissed her on the lips and spun around in a circle a couple of times, before he sat her on her feet.

"Damn girl! What the hell! You had to go and move halfway across the country. Do you have any idea how much I've been missing you?"

"Awww David! That's so sweet! I never woulda guessed" Jenna laughed as she fell back into his arms. "I have missed you like crazy too! Where is Pops?"

"Down at the track. Come on let's grab a beer and catch up before he gets back."

They walked hand in hand around the camper. David pulled a couple of Rolling Rock Ales from a cooler and handed her an open one. They sat side by side in a couple of lounge chairs under the shade of the camper awning.

"You know he counts these." Jenna said with a grin.

"I gotta six pack stashed in my truck. I'll replace them." David shrugged.

They spent the next two hours talking mostly about Jenna and all the changes in her life. A good portion of that time was spent talking about Vince. David actually stuck up for Vince's reluctance to sleep with her. Jenna knew if Vince had just been trying to get in her pants, David would have verbally torn him apart.

"OK so the geezer sounds like a decent guy, who is determined to spend the next year or so sexually frustrating you and torturing himself. Can't wait to meet him." David said with a grin.

"Well you might get your wish this weekend. I invited him to join us. He said he would think about it."

"Wait a minute. You invited him to spend time with you away from the ever watchful gaze of the big brother, and he didn't jump at the chance? What gives?" David asked with confusion.

"Ummm…Not sure. He has been acting strange all day. He gets so jealous over Brian; I thought for sure he would want to check you out." Jenna mused.

"Why?"

"Ummm well I told him all about you after he made such a big deal about wanting me to see other guys. He just got really tense and I invited him, thinking I would put him at ease. He just said he would think about it and changed the subject." Jenna told David, as she picked at a fingernail.

"Jen, how close did you tell him we were?" David asked very carefully.

Jenna just shrugged and picked at her finger.

David sighed and looked heavenward. "Jen did you tell him you spent most nights in my bed?"

Jenna shrugged and picked at her finger. "I told him I snuck out and spent the night at your house all the time.

"Did you tell him about how we learned to kiss?"

Jenna shrugged and mumbled.

David groaned. "Please God…Tell me you did not tell him about…that," he scrubbed his hands through his hair and leaned back in the chair with his eyes closed.

When she didn't answer he rolled his head toward her and opened one eye. Jenna sat there blushing and biting her lip.

David moaned and sighed. Closing his eyes again he continued as if she had actually given him a verbal answer. "We swore, Jen. We swore…would never tell anybody about that."

"I didn't tell him who that was with. I just said 'a really good friend.' I didn't tell him it was you!" She protested, knowing it sounded lame, but trying it anyway.

"Is the geezer senile?"

"No! And stop calling him that! He's not old!"

Okay…sorry. But Jen, if he isn't senile and you told him about me and sneaking over to my house and about a really good friend that fingered you while you jacked him off one night. I think he might just add 2 and 2 and get 4. Don't you?" David asked, his voice rising a little with exasperation.

"Maybe! But if you don't shut up…the entire motocross community is going to know about it too, you jerk!"

"Well you better hope that if he shows up…He doesn't kill me in a jealous rage. Cause if that happens I will haunt your sneaky little ass forever, you hear me! Shit!" David ranted, and then lay back in his chair as if drained.

Jenna let the silence ring for a few minutes before she asked quietly "I asked him to make love to me for my birthday… but he thinks we should wait. I may need a little help getting past his good intentions"

David shook his head chuckling and dropped his chin to his chest. "Shit. I am so going to regret this," he moaned.

Jenna jumped out of her chair and plopped down in his lap, wrapping her arms around David's neck. She planted a big wet smacking kiss on his upturned lips and gushed "I knew I could count on you!"

David sighed, "It's not like making him jealous will be hard. I mean there is a reason neither of us has ever had a serious relationship. Everyone always thinks we are together no matter what we tell them. Jenna…are you sure you want to lose your virginity to this guy?"

Jenna laid her head on David's big shoulder and whispered, "I couldn't image being with anyone else now, D. I love him."

"Does this mean I'm off the hook for your birthday present?"

"Ha! Not-a-chance, buddy!"

Jenna and David went down to the track and found Pop who was thrilled to see her. After a few questions about John, LA, and Leon, Pop pointed at one of the motorcycles and said "Jen that ornery little bitch over there is skipping again, would you take a look at her?"

"Sure Pop, no problem."

An hour later, Jenna proclaimed the bike race worthy, but grinned and told Pop she needed to take it out for a test run 'just in case.' Since they had no practice time scheduled for the track, Jenna and David settled for racing each other on the outskirts of the rally. Since it was dessert the ground wasn't too bad for such activity, and several other groups of racers were doing the same thing.

As the sun set, the younger crowd broke off from the rally area. A bon fire was lit and David tossed a couple of sleeping bags and a cooler in the back of his Dodge Ram pickup. They drove out to the bon fire and parked at the edge of the light. They joined the partiers, small groups melded into a large gathering. Groups of people danced near trucks that had their sound systems cranked up. Different types of music could be heard from the various sound systems as Jenna and David wandered around.

It wasn't long before they had run into a few acquaintances they had met at other races. They were introduced to several new faces, one of which Jenna recognized from the derby a two weeks ago. The young handsome black man named Roman Pearce. They spent quite a while in the company of "Rome" and Jenna really like the guy. He was funny and down to earth and he didn't constantly hit on her. In fact after a few hours and a lot of alcohol, Jenna could have sworn Rome was eyeing David.

The hour grew late and people started to drift away, back to campers, tents or trucks. David, Rome, and Jenna wound up sitting in the bed of David's truck, talking quietly. Jenna pulled the acoustic guitar out of the truck cab and began strumming it softly. Things continued to quite down, until eventually Jenna realized Rome and David were just sitting there listening to her softly play the few love ballads she knew. Rome eventually broke the silence.

"You got a real purty voice there sweetheart. I could just sit here and listen to you all night. But it's getting late and I'm gonna head back to my camper. Give you two love birds some privacy." Rome winked at her before he jumped down from the truck. Once on the ground he turned to bump knuckles with David.

David looked kind of flushed and embarrassed, when he said, "Nawh, man. It ain't like that. Jen and I are just friends. You can hang out if you want."

Rome just grinned, a big bright white-tooth smile, "Friends, riiiiiiight, Dawg. Nawh its cool man. I'll see you tomorrow. Gotta get some shut eye. We got races to win tomorrow. Night Sweet Thang." And with that Rome faded into the darkness.

Jenna and David spread out the padding and sleeping bags on the floor of the truck bed. They both kicked off their sneakers. Jenna unhooked her bra and pulled it out of the sleeve of her t-shirt. David tossed his belt on top of their sneakers, and then he pulled his shirt off tossing it in the pile too. They lay down on top of the sleeping bags and curled up together pulling a light blanket over themselves.

"You have washed this thing since your hot date with Mandy Sikes, right?" Jenna asked holding the blanket away from her body and wrinkling her nose.

"Shut up." David huffed and tried to cover her head with the blanket.

"Arhhh! You uncouth bastard! Don't you dare fart!" Jenna squealed, laughing and wrestling with him to keep the blanket off her head.

They laughed and played for a minute before calling a truce and settling down. Laughing softly, David kissed Jenna's temple and squeezed her in his arms, with a whispered, "Missed you Jenny."

"Missed you too, dickhead." Jenna said with a grin.

They lay quietly side by side; their heads leaned together, touching. Before sleep could claim them Jenna grinned evilly and said "You know he was calling _you_ 'Sweet Thang' right?"

David did not immediately answer, Jen knew he was awake, so she waited, not sure this was something David would even talk about.

Finally in a very quite tentative voice David asked, "Would it be too weird if I said that there was just something about Rome that made me want to get closer to him?"

Jenna smiled, "No that is not weird at all. I saw the way he was looking at you. I would be willing to bet he feels the same way."

David blew out a deep breath after a moment, "What the fuck am I talking about? He is a guy. I'm not into guys, I'm not a fag."

Jenna turned over and put her arms around David. "It's okay David. Sometimes people just connect for no good reason, regardless of all the reasons they think they shouldn't. Feeling a connection like that with another guy doesn't automatically make you gay."

When David didn't say anything after a while, Jenna leaned up on one elbow and kissed him softly on the lips, before she said, "You know even if you do fall in love with a guy and turn as queer as a football bat, I will always love you. No matter what."

This made David smile shyly. So Jenna grinned, "Besides it would be cool having a gay best friend. You could go shopping with me and tell me when jeans make my ass look fat. Plus I suck at interior design so I would be able to count on you to pick out my china pattern and window dressings and all that shit!"

Jenna started snickering before she could finish, and David retaliated by rolling her over and pinning her to the makeshift bed in order to tickle her senseless.

Finally they settled down and fell asleep. The blanket had been kicked down around their feet and so they just cuddled together for warmth. Jenna fell asleep on her side with David spooned up behind her, his arm slung over the hip.

And that is almost the exact position they were in some five hours later when Vince found them.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: **This chapter is pretty much entirely Dom/Brian SMUT!! Graphic too!**

**If you don't like that, skipping this chapter should not affect the storyline much for you. **There is no news of Vince or Jenna in this chappie. Vince is still standing by the truck looking at Jenna curled up against another man, trying to figure out what to do. Mwhahhaaahhhaa (That is a really evil laugh, just not sure how to spell it)

Thank you to all who read and review.

Chapter 26 Breakfast

Dom was still awake when Vince left Jenna's room sometime around dawn that morning. As he listened to Vince move around and eventually head down the stairs, Dom hoped his friend was okay. Seeing Vince shook like that had been an eye opener. There had been a time in both their lives when risks were taken for the fun of it. Defying death, laughing in its face, used to be a rush. Now it scared them, both of them.

He had spent a long night lying beside Letty, staring at the ceiling. Dom glanced at the clock, not a long night actually, only about 3 hours. Letty slept sprawled on her stomach beside him, giving him he occasional shove or elbow to the ribs during the night in a bid for more room. Dom just grunted and ignored her.

They needed to do two heists to pay off Tran. That was the plan, just two. But Dom had been thinking. The heists paid off so well a third or even a fourth would set the team for life. They could take the money and live like kings South of the Border. He and Vince could stop all the extra work that got them in those life and death situations. Live the good life.

Letty shoved against his shoulder with the flat of her palm again. The movement shook the bed and jarred his head slightly, but he didn't move. Dom looked over at her, she looked so soft when she was sleeping. He permanent scowl faded and her mouth slacked. She really was pretty when she was sleeping. If only she stayed like that when she woke up.

In Mexico, Baja maybe, somewhere out of the spotlight; he wouldn't need to keep her so close. Maybe not at all. But here in LA, Letty served her purpose. She was a hard-ass that kept people at a distance. That was her job. The King of the Street's girlfriend. '_Don't get too close, she'll kick your ass_.

But one had finally gotten under her radar. While she was busy growling and hissing at big-breasted blonde bimbos, Brian had walked right in. The first time Dom saw him at the race he was done for. Letty felt it. She felt Dom's attention wander and get caught elsewhere, but she was looking for a skank, not a tall blonde golden boy with blue eyes and a wide smiling mouth.

Dom closed his eyes thinking of Brian.

Brian flushed and breathing hard, standing next to the eclipse after the race. Steam rolling out from under the hood, and Brian grinning like he was having the time of his life.

'_Dude, I almost had you!'_

Brian, his head thrown back against the pillow, his neck arching. The muscles and tendons standing out, straining and quivering, as his hands fisted the sheets. A hoarse, beautiful cry of release wrenched from his throat as Dom swallowed and growled.

Dom swallowed thickly and stroked a hand over his boxers, down the hard ridge of his swollen dick. He looked over at Letty again, considering waking her. But as soft as she looked, her dark hair and bronze skin were not what he wanted.

Dom slowly sat up and slipped from the bed. Letty immediately scooted to the middle, making use of the extra room. Dom stood frozen for a minute, but she didn't wake up.

He grabbed his jeans and a beater, his socks and work boots. From the dresser he grabbed his cell, his wallet, and his keys. Easing from the room as silently as he could with his arms full, Dom went to the bathroom to dress.

Brian's cell phone rang and everyone in the room froze. Brian checked the caller ID.

"It's Dom."

Tanner motioned for everyone in the house to stop and be quiet. Brian glanced around cautiously, before he answered.

"Yeah?" Brian pitched his voice low and kinda rough.

"It's me. Did I wake you?"

"Nope. I'm up. Gettin' breakfast. Where're you?" Brian replied, eyeing Mitchell's bag of bagels and fresh coffee.

"The fort. Wanna meet me at the garage?"

Ummm…yeah I gotta couple of hours. Want me to bring breakfast?"

Dom's husky laugh vibrated softly through the phone and Brian's knees went weak. He casually turned his back on the crowd of agents staring at him; hoping to hide his reaction.

"Arizona. You. Are. Breakfast."

A huge goofy smile stretched Brian's lips as he ducked his head trying to hide the flush creeping up his neck.

"Ah…Okay. I'm on my way." Brian choked out and quickly hit the end button, before Dom could say anything else.

Brian shoved the phone in the pocket of his loose fitting jeans and grabbed two coffees and the bag of bagels. At Mitchell's protest, Brian snorted "Shut up, its my cover."

Two minutes later Brian loped out of the Beverly Hills house, jumped in his truck and headed for DT's Automotive.

He beat Dom to the garage, so he pulled his truck around back and took a seat on the picnic table. Sliding the coffee and bagels to the side, Brian lay back on the table, letting his feet swing from the end. The sky was still gray, but the horizon was pink and orange as the sun worked its way higher in the sky.

That's how Dom found him. Sprawled boneless on the picnic table, loose jeans held on his lean hips with a canvas belt; his dark blue t-shirt stretched and riding a little high, exposing a golden strip of skin, lightly sprinkled with blonde hair.

Dom walked up and let Brian look at him for a long moment. Dom caught and held that blue gaze as he reached out and slid a warm hand along that strip of exposed skin, under the edge of the t-shirt. Blunt fingertips traced the rise and fall of Brian's rib cage, feeling the hitch of a shuddered breath quake his entire body.

Dom leaned down and took possession of Brian's mouth. Brian opened willingly, giving Dom full access to lick and taste. Brian anchored himself to reality by gripping Dom's massive biceps as his body absorbed the pleasure Dom's touch evoked.

Dom pushed Brian's shirt up to expose more golden skin, before his fingers attacked the belt. Brian groaned as Dom's fingers brushed the swell as he was trying to get the belt off.

Dom plunged his tongue deep into Brian's mouth, greedy for every drop of his unique flavor. Soon, he abandoned that fantastic mouth to lick and nip at the slightly salty, damp skin of Brian's abdomen.

Finally the belt gave way and Dom ripped open Brian's jeans. Wasting no time, he nipped at Brian's hipbone, before nuzzling his jaw against the newly exposed erection. Dom closed his eyes and breathed in the scent that was purely Brian. Warm and spicy, slightly musky, Brian's scent forced more of Dom's lifeblood into his already throbbing manhood

Brian rubbed a hand down and across his own stomach, his fingers inching into the soft golden curls. Dom's beard rough cheek and warm breath feathered across the sensitive skin, making Brian squirm and whimper.

Dom found and mapped a thick pulsing vein with his tongue.

Brian rocked his hips slightly impatient, ready and over eager for the scorching heat of Dom's mouth. He pressed his fingers further into his pubic hair, where he found Dom's fingers. Dom grabbed Brian's wrist and slowly moved Brian's captured hand away, down to the wood surface near his own hip.

Brian's moan of frustration turned into a cry of pleasure as Dom gave in to Brian's silent demands.

Brian gasp and quivered under Dom's skilled hands and mouth. He gripped the side of the table, pulling against it, the strain of his muscles increased the sensation. Brian began to shake all over. Moaning as his balls tightened against the pressure of his climax building, Brian felt one of Dom's fingers slide behind the sac and press upward. Shock waves rippled through his body, Brian's hand released the table and cupped Dom's head. Brian's shoulders curled as his entire body pulled tight, his mind went numb as the building orgasm crested.

Dom felt Brian's body quake and clench. Increasing the pace, Dom pressed one finger to that soft spongy spot just behind his balls and was rewarded by a full body spasm that lifted Brian's upper body from the table. Brian's strong hands clasp the back of Dom's head, pressing down and pulling up in sync with the sudden rocking of his pelvis. Dom took it in stride, knowing Brian would never do that unless he just lost all control and judging by the sudden swelling and stiffening of already hard flesh, Brian was about to blow.

Dom wrapped his entire fist around Brian's shaft and pumped hard and fast until Brian groaned out a curse and warm, creamy, salty, liquid burst forth.

When Brian stopped jerking and spasming in the throes of ecstasy, his entire body went completely limp. He collapsed back onto the table, his head thudding dulling as it bounced against the hard wood of the table. Brian groaned and Dom looked up in concern.

"Jesus, Bri. You're gonna give yourself a concussion."

Brian laughed huskily, still fighting to catch his breath, mumbled, "Death by blow job…Whatta way t'go."

Dom pushed his nose and mouth through the light sprinkling of hair that formed a line to Brian's belly button, "Mmmmn…that good?" Dom murmured against the warm, slightly sweat dampened skin.

An aftershock wracked Brian's body and he drew a shuddering breath, before he could answer.

"Oh my fuckin' god," Brian whispered reverently.

Dom smiled like a Cheshire cat and bit the skin along the side of Brian's abdomen. Raising up to his full height, he grabbed Brian's arms and pulled him into a sitting position. Leaning in he kissed Brian's slack mouth, thrusting his tongue deep inside, letting Brian get a taste of his own flavor.

Brian perked up when Dom's talented tongue slide into his mouth. The musky scent and taste startled him for a second until he realized what it was. Brian plunged his tongue into Dom's mouth seeking more, finding the novelty an extremely sexy reminder of the incredible orgasm Dom had just given him.

Dom rubbed his hard on, still trapped in his pants, against the inside of Brian jean clad thigh. With a groan, Dom pulled back from the kiss.

"Ahhh…Bri…the sun's up, we need to move this inside. I wanna fuck you."

Brian moaned, cupping Dom's erection through the cotton of his jeans. He tried to catch Dom's lips, but Dom stayed just out of reach.

"And I wanna do that with out an audience. Inside. Now." Dom growled the last two words, pulling Brian off the end of the picnic table, holding him steady when shaky legs refused to cooperate.

Brian didn't bother to fasten his jeans back, he just grabbed a fistful of material and held them up as Dom guided them inside the garage to his office. Once there, they both began to shed clothes as rapidly as possible. Shoes and boots were tossed haphazardly around the room, jeans, shirts, and boxers tangled and mixed as they were flung about. Dom did take a moment to pull a few condoms and a small tube of lube from his jeans pocket, before tossing them to the floor.

Dom grabbed Brian roughly, backing him up to the desk. The condoms and lube landed on the desk near Brian's hip as Dom devoured his mouth and held his body firmly rocking their pelvises together. Brian's penis was soft, not yet having recovered from Dom's mind-blowing blowjob, but it was still sensitive and swollen with blood that was reluctant to drain. Brian broke Dom's hold and shoved him back a few steps. Grabbing a condom, Brian went to his knees in front of the big man.

Brian marveled over the slight differences of his penis and Dom's. Dom wasn't circumcised and the skin was looser and slid more easily along the internal shaft. Dom's foreskin slid back to reveal a shiny purplish glans, wet with pearly droplets of pre-cum.

Brian leaned forward to return the attention Dom had given him already. Dom groaned and fisted his fingers in Brian's hair, urging Brian to back off. Releasing him with one last teasing lick that made Dom growl, Brian sat back on his heels and covered Dom's erection with the condom

Dom's desk chair was a big old high back leather monstrosity. It had been his Dad's and he loved it. It squeaked every time you moved and the casters didn't really roll anymore, but he loved it. He turned it so the back was against his desk and told Brian to get in it, on his knees, facing the back. It put Brian's ass a little high, but they worked it out, Brian angled his body and bent his knees more.

Dom bit his lower lip when he saw Brian's long lean tanned body crouched in the leather desk chair. Something in Dom's mind screamed '_Mine,_' and he had to close his eyes for a minute to keep from embarrassing himself. To cover his sudden lack of control he grabbed the lube and warmed it on his fingers before they began.

Brian's breathing became faster and more erratic, and the chair squeaked as he pressed back against Dom as he was prepped. Dom pressed his body against Brian's hip and leaned over to chew on the chord of muscle between his shoulder and his neck.

Brian gasped as Dom's teeth sunk into his skin, and the burn of stretching tissue registered in his brain. The fiction curled and warmed the area between his legs, working its way under his balls to the base of his erection. Dom kept his free hand busy in front of Brian coaxing the softened flesh back to attention.

Brian threw his head back and growled, "Fuck! Dom…arghhh…Now!"

Dom slid his fingers free and stepped up behind Brian. He had to push down on Brian's back to get him back in position. He felt Brian press back against him and bear down, easing the way.

"Okay," Dom gasped?

Brian nodded and rocked his body experimentally, making the chair squeak loudly and Dom hiss in surprise. Dom quickly got with the program and found a rhythm. Extending his strokes, Dom found the angle that made Brian buck and howl.

"Ohhh…fuuuuuckkk! Ahhhh, Dom…i…niiiic!"

Dom grunted and wrapped his arms around Brian in order to hold onto the bucking body. Dom focused on hitting that spot repeatedly despite the wild jerking of Brian's body. He felt Brian drop an arm and to pump himself as he christened the leather of Dom's desk chair.

Dom just let go. He rocking the entire squeaking chair and losing any rhythm he had as he came. And came. And came. The explosion seemed to go on forever, his muscles locked up almost painfully. He heard Brian's name, ripped from him through clenched teeth.

Minutes or maybe hours later, Dom lifted his head from Brian's shoulder, the slight movement sending shivers and aftershock through both of them. Weak and trembling, Dom eased back off of Brian, holding the condom.

Brian twisted and slide boneless into the seat of the squeaky chair, one long leg stretched out straight and the other thrown carelessly over one arm. He watched as Dom tied off the condom and tossed it in the trashcan beside the desk.

"Holy Shiiiit! I can't move."

Dom sat naked on his desk and grinned stupidly at Brian. "Well, it's gonna be hard to explain why you are sprawled out naked in my desk chair."

Brian smiled lazily and chuckled, licking his lips he flashed a wicked look at Dom and said, "Nah, I'll just tell'em some big Italian got hungry and had me for breakfast."

They shared a look and a grin. After a minute, Brian added, "You know I almost came in my jeans this morning when you told me I was breakfast. Damn embarrassing. Surprised I didn't get arrested on the way. I had no idea that truck of Harry's could go that fast."

Dom laughed, leaned over and kissed Brian. Pulling back he asked, "You working at Harry's today?"

"Yeah, well for a while this morning anyway."

Dom thought for a minute. "I'm gonna close up early today and put a sign up that we will be closed tomorrow. Maybe have a barbeque, see what kinda trouble we can find. Vince and Jenna both took off for the weekend, so I'm short handed anyway. You gonna be around?"

Brian grinned, "Do you want me around?"

Dom scowled, "Whadda you think?'

"I think I'll be around."


	27. Chapter 27

_AN: Sorry for the long wait folks. I just graduated from nursing school yesterday and these last few weeks have been absolutely crazy. Thanks to all those who are reading and reviewing. I love hearing your thoughts. Please keep it up, I'm a feedback whore. I have started the next chapter and will post again soon. Be patient, after a break like this it takes a bit of work to get me back into the groove. _

_**NO WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER** so for all those I freaked out with the last chappie, feel free to read in peace. LOL_

Chapter 27 Wake Up Call

Leon sat at the kitchen table watching Mia fix breakfast. His vacant gaze was fixed on the sway of fabric her skirt made, just above the backs of her knees, as she moved.

Mia swayed gently from side to side in time with the music playing softly from the small radio by the sink. She turned to look at Leon while she waited for the toast to finish. She smiled softly realizing the even though he was staring at her, he was kind of spaced. Not really there.

She sighed as she watched him gnaw on the skin at the tip of his ring finger. "God, Le, you have such an oral fixation. Stop trying to eat your finger, breakfast is almost ready."

Leon jerked the finger away from his mouth. Wiping it on his jeans, he grinned at Mia. "I don't have an oral fixation," he mumbled, "I gotta splinter."

Mia turned had turned to butter the toast, but she looked back over her shoulder when he said that. She frowned watching him, circle the pad of his thumb over the tip of the finger he had just been chewing on.

Mia quickly finished the toast and leaned over the kitchen sink to pull a sewing needle from the curtain over the window. A handy habit she had picked up from her father. Working in a garage he was always getting splinters and he hated having to dig through the sewing basket every time he needed to remove a splinter.

Leaving the plates on the counter, Mia pulled out the chair beside Leon's and sat down. Holding out her hand for his, she demanded, "Let me see."

Leon turned to face her and let her take his hand in hers. Their knees brushed against one another, and Leon took a deep breath as Mia ducked her head, the fragrance of he shampoo drifted up to tease him.

He stared at the back of her head and the nape of her neck as she hunched over his hand. He felt her prodding his sore finger with the needle and winced. She poked a little harder and he hissed in pain.

"Oh don't be such a baby, Le"

"Ow! That hurts!"

"I've almost got it, Le. Hold still…It's not a splinter, it's a metal shaving. That's why it's so sore."

And after a couple more teeth-grinding pain-filled moments, Mia exclaimed, "Got it!"

Leon sighed in relief, "So, Am I gonna live, Doc?"

Mia grinned, still cupping his hand, soothing the wound with her fingertip. "I pronounce you cured!"

"You know that was a very painful procedure, a good doctor would reward their patient for being so brave," Leon teased.

"Oh yeah? Hmmm… Well it was a very big splinter and you did hold very still…Should I give you a lollipop?"

"Well, I think that is the least I deserve, don't you?"

"Hmmm…well, I don't have any lollys in my office at the moment. Sorry. Guess you'll just have to settle for breakfast, instead."

Mia started to get up to fetch their breakfast plates, but Leon stood too. Grabbing her waist and holding her still. Mia looked up at him in surprise.

"If I don't get a lollipop, I should at least get a kiss to make it all better, don'tcha think?"

Mia's lips parted to reply and Leon made his move. He swooped down and claimed her lips in a soft fervent kiss. He pulled her close, wrapping one arm around her waist and cupping her jaw with his injured hand. He took advantage of her slightly parted lips to sweep the tender flesh inside with his tongue. Just a taste of her sweetness.

Mia stiffened for a fraction of a second when Leon pressed his lips to hers, but she quickly got over the surprise and tipped her head to mesh their mouths more completely.

Leon felt her acceptance and tightened his embrace, holding the woman he had loved for so long in his arms for the first time. He sought to deepen the kiss, sliding his tongue along her lip, requesting entrance.

Mia shivered as Leon's tongue caressed the edge of her mouth. Wanting more and afraid he would stop any second; she opened to him and mated her tongue with his. She slid her hands up Leon's muscular chest and around his neck to twine her fingers in the curls at his nape.

Mia wilted against Leon, letting his hard warm body support her as he ravaged her mouth and caressed her curves. The moment seemed perfect, suspended in time, a perfect melding of spirits.

The kiss was soft and sweet. They gently touched and explored. Together they began to push the edges of friendship aside in favor of a more intimate and passionate relationship.

Unfortunately, the heavy thunk and clunk of boots coming down the stairs shattered their serenity. Their bodies reacted, before their minds were coherent enough to comprehend the danger. Mia spun out of Leon's arms and sprinted to where their breakfast plates sat cooling on the counter. Leon, his arms suddenly bereft of the supple warmth that filled them seconds before, collapsed into his chair and tried to stop his heart from beating a hole in his chest.

Letty appeared at the bottom of the stairs, pausing long enough to scan the living room and kitchen. Swaggering over to the table and snatching a strip of bacon off one of the plates in Mia's hands, Letty asked, "Where's Dom?"

"Don't know. We haven't seen him this morning. I just figured everyone was sleeping in." Mia answered, trying to keep her voice from trembling.

"Huh. I'm heading to the garage. See ya!" Letty grouched with a mouthful of bacon as she stomped out the back door.

As soon as Letty was out the door, Mia collapsed into her usual chair across from Leon. They sat there staring at each other for a long time letting shy silly smiles settle on their lips.

"Sooooo…" Leon finally said softly.

Mia looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "Soooo??"

"Yeah…um…" Leon wet his lips nervously and rubbed the palms of his hands down his thighs. He dropped his eyes to his cold plate of eggs looking for the courage he needed to ask Mia out. Taking a deep breath, he looked up and opened his mouth to try again, when Jessie opened the basement door and wandered into the kitchen.

Mia and Leon watched Jessie grab a bowl and a box of cereal, before he sat down at the end of the table. Mia got up to get the milk and a spoon for him. Jessie just smiled at her when the two things he forgot magically appeared in front of him.

Mia took Leon's plate from him and heated both of their breakfasts up in the microwave. They finally got around to eating breakfast. Jessie chattered endlessly about the Supra and parts on order, and how to get a little more speed out of an engine. Leon just nodded and grunted in response as he ate and watched Mia.

Mia picked at her breakfast and tried not to look at Leon more than she should, but she couldn't stop the blush that stained her cheeks when her eyes caught his.

Vince walked out of the fort just before five am. He hesitated at the driver's door of the Maxima. Looking back at the garage, Vince sighed. The idea of speeding along on the Ducati, the highway inches from the soles of his feet gripped his gut and twisted. A flash of the chasm of blurred highway between him and the truck last night hit him, left him feeling shaky and weak. Vince took a deep breath and made a decision.

Ten minutes later, he was on his way to Jenna with the Ducati purring under him and the wind cooling his skin. Vince made the two hour trip to Barstow trying not to look too closely at the large trucks sharing the highway with him.

Vince eased the bike into the rally parking area just before 7am. Hoping to surprise Jenna, he just drove slowly through the parking area, looking for her car. After almost 40 minutes he finally spotted her RX-7 behind a tiny camper trailer. Vince parked his bike nearby and strolled over to her car.

There was no sign of Jenna in the area and the camp ground/ parking lot was slowly coming to life. People seemed to be popping up out of thin air. Vince leaned one hip against her car and pulled out is cell, intending to call Jenna. Before he could hit send, the door to the camper opened and an older guy with graying hair and a mustache stepped out.

Pops approached the tough looking guy leaning against Jenna car with a smile. Nodding 'hello' he asked "Can I help you, son?"

Vince looked surprised at the friendly nod and tone. He was use to strangers taking one look and labeling him as 'white trash' or a 'thug.' Vince pushed away from the RX-7 and cleared his throat, "Yes sir, I'm looking for the owner of this car. I'm a friend of hers. D'you know where I can find her?"

The older man sized Vince up for a long moment, "I might. Why don't you tell me who you are and how you know her first?"

Vince nodded in understanding. This man knew Jenna and was protecting her. Vince stepped forward and offered his hand. The old man shook it with a firm grip "M'name is Vince Richards. I am a friend of Jenna's and her brother, Leon. She moved in with us, a couple of weeks ago."

Vince paused, hoping that would be enough information, but when the older man just stood there waiting, Vince added, "She's here visiting her friend…uhm…David. Today's her birthday and well, anyway, she invited me to join her, if I could get away and I thought I'd surprise her. Any chance you could help me do that?"

Vince finally trailed off realizing he was rambling. The old guy's expressionless face made him nervous. It felt like he was being sized up by Jenna's father and Vince couldn't tell if he had passed inspection or not.

After a long minute, Pops grinned "Well Vince, I'm David's father. Name's Martin Rigby, but most everybody just calls me Pops. Well, it's nice to finally meet the guy those two have been whispering about. Thicker than thieves, they are. Always have been." Pops smiled ruefully as he shook his head.

"Tell you what Vince. I got a fresh pot of coffee on the stove, why don't you come on in and have a cup, if those two ain't put in an appearance by the time we finish our coffee, I'll help you track them down."

Vince relaxed and nodded, "Coffee sounds good."

Vince followed Pops in to the small camper, feeling uncomfortably crowded in the confided space. A radio played country music softly in the background. Vince took the cup of black coffee Pops held out and tried to get comfortable on the small bench seat.

Not knowing what to say Vince just waited, it didn't take long.

"So Vince, tell me about your self."

Vince looked up, startled by the question. It took a minute to get his thoughts together enough to answer, "Uh, well. I'm a mechanic and…um…a street racer. I live and work with my best friend and his team, in LA. Leon, Jenna's brother, he lives and works there too. I play guitar, been in a few garage bands here and there. My two prize possessions are my Maxima and my Ducati."

"Hmmm. So you just met Jenna a few weeks, ago?"

Vince nodded.

"How long before she had you tied up in knots?" Pops asked with a sly grin.

Vince fought a smile, biting his lip and staring into his coffee cup. Finally he said, "Yeah, that happened pretty quick. She's a real handful."

Pops laughed at Vince's expression, before he sobered said, "So you came to celebrate her 17th birthday with her."

Again Vince nodded.

"You don't think you're a little old for her?"

Vince froze. But he met Pops' eyes and said firmly, "Yeah, I do."

"How old are you, son?"

Vince hesitated again, "Twenty-four."

"What does Jenna think?"

"She…she's stubborn."

"D'ya love her?"

"Yes." No hesitation.

"You know about her stepfather?"

"Yes. And if I ever get my hands on him, they'll be able to bury what's left in an Easter basket," Vince paused and swallowed, "Sir."

Surprisingly, Pops started laughing. "I do like your style, son."

Twenty minutes later the interrogation was over and considering Pops friendly manner, Vince figured he had passed the inspection. Jenna and David still had not shown up and Vince was getting antsy.

Pops finally took pity on him and walked Vince to the edge of the camp area. Pops pointed out the smoldering remains of the bon fire and the twenty or thirty pick up trucks parked near it.

"See that black F-150, with the blue ghost flames. That's David's truck. They went out there partying last night. Probably still passed out in the back. Th' sun just ain't got bright enough or the rally loud enough to wak'em up yet."

Vince shook Pops' hand. "Thanks"

"No problem. Remind them that our races start at 11, would ya?"

"Sure." Vince said as he started walking in the direction of the black truck. He had only made it a couple of steps when Pops called out again, making Vince turn around.

"Son," Pops said as he walked toward Vince, "you mind if I give you a friendly bit of advice?"

Vince shrugged, squinting into the rising sun.

"Jenna and David, both lost parents about the same time and they sorta clung to each other after that. They're closer than siblings; they're best friends and have been for a long time. No one has ever been successful in coming between them and I'm here to tell you, they've tried. My advice…don't try."

Pops patted him on the shoulder and Vince scowled as he watched the old man walk away.

Now Vince stood beside the dusty black truck and stared at his girl in the arms of another man. He felt strangely numb, he couldn't seem to move, no matter how many times he tried to turn around a walk away, his legs wouldn't obey.

He just stared in morbid fascination. He stared at her face and thought 'she looks so innocent and beautiful.' His gaze swept her body, her long jean clad legs and delicate, naked feet. The light blue t-shirt she wore was rucked up, exposing her tanned belly with its shimmering silver belly ring. The white cotton thong underwear rode higher on her hip than her unbuttoned jeans.

The man spooned up behind her did not look like a teenager. He was a big guy, easily six foot plus, Vince figured. Muscular, not like Dom, not even as bulky as Vince himself, more like Leon, lean, but obviously strong. His arm was resting across Jenna's hip bone, his hand dangling in the hollow of exposed skin, between the bottom of her t-shit and the top of her jeans. Her head was resting on a muscular bicep, her long dark brown hair, draped over it. As he watched, the guy shifted, and the two snuggled a moment before settling back comfortably into sleep

Vince ripped his eyes away from the couple, casting about for something less horrifying to look at he focused on the pile of clothes near the tailgate. Jenna's white bra lay there tangled with a leather belt and a black t-shirt. Sneakers were tossed haphazardly around with socks peeking out randomly from the mess. Vince couldn't seem to swallow; in fact it felt like he was trying to swallow a brick. Maybe a couple of bricks, there seemed to be one already in his stomach.

Fists clenched against the thighs of his black jeans, Vince tried to remember what Jenna had told him about David, because surely this was the infamous David, right. The pain in his jaw made Vince realize he had been grinding his teeth mercilessly. He turned his back on the couple and mindlessly walked several paces toward the smoldering bon fire. Nostrils flared as he sucked in deep calming breaths. Vince knew he could not give in to the rage he felt so he fought hard to get it under control.

Finally reining in his fury, Vince felt in control and approached the black ford again. Not pausing to look at the couple, he banged out a drum roll on the edge of the truck bed and called out "Hey Sleeping Beauty! Wake up! I thought you had a race today!"

The two occupants sat bolt upright, startled at the rude awakening. David squinted in the bright morning sun light, confused and disoriented. Jenna squinted too, but her eyes struggled to focus in the direction of Vince's voice. Seconds later she scrambled out of David's hold and wrapped her arms around Vince's neck.

"You came! Oh, thank you Vince!" Jenna gushed.

Vince grinned and mumbled, "Happy Birthday, Baby," against her mouth as she attacked him

David focused on Jenna and her scream of happiness. David's eyes widened a bit at the sight of the burly man kissing Jenna gently. '_So, that is Vince_,' he thought, '_no wonder she has been all hot and bothered. He is hot!' _David realized what he had been thinking and scowled, "What the hell," he whispered to himself.

Vince heard the whisper, as he broke the kiss and opened his eyes. Vince looked over Jenna's shoulder at the dark haired man scowling at them and felt the anger rising again, '_who the hell does this guy think he is_?' Jenna felt Vince stiffen; she turned to see David scowling and decided she had better run interference.

She spoke up and introduced them, to which they just nodded, grunted, and glared at each other.

Ten minutes later Jenna and David had dressed, packed away their sleep gear, and all three were squished in the cab of the truck. Jenna sat in the middle, Vince's arm wrapped around her. David broke the silence "So, Vince how d'cha find us this morning, this place is crazy packed?"

"Yeah, well I got lucky I guess, found Jenna's car and Pops found me. He pointed me in the right direction." Vince smiled to himself, he was trying to be cool and he was very proud of himself for not breaking the younger man's jaw yet.

Jenna grinned, "You met Pops? Did he give you the third degree?"

"Nah, not really. We talked a bit. He makes good coffee."

David's jaw dropped, "Man how long have you been here?"

Vince looked at his watch, shrugged and said, "Going on a coupl'a hours now. Left the fort a little before five

"So no one knows where you are?" Jenna asked

"Well Jesse was still up, never went to bed last night. He wanted to come, but he changed his mind when I told him I was taking the Ducati." Vince answered

"No shit!" David exclaimed his head whipping in Vince's direction. "Jen told me about your Ducati. Where did you park it?"

"By Jenna's car."

David turned the truck back toward the trailer, away from the tracks they had been headed for. Vince spoke up again, "Uh don't you have a race to get ready for?"

David answered even though Jenna opened her mouth too. "Its okay, Jen, gave the bikes a through going over yesterday and Dad keeps them locked up until just before the race. We got time, besides we can grab some breakfast at the trailer."


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: Pairings-mostly Letty/Dom with brief mentions and allusion to Dom/Brian slash.** There are a few references to the affair/sex between Dom and Brian scattered through the chapter but nothing to horribly graphic.  
This is a short chapter but I think a lot of it is important set up for later.

Chapter 28 What Happens in Dom's Office…Stays in Dom's office.

Letty noticed Brian's truck as she pulled into the back parking lot of the garage. It was early as shit and she wondered if the blond had parked it here overnight. "That'll piss Dom off," she smirked to herself.

She snatched the parking brake into place and gathered her hair to pull it into a messy ponytail. Without checking herself out in the mirror, Letty exited her maroon Nissan and stalked slowly, loose limbed across the lot.

As she approached the back door to the garage, she slowed her pace. Cocking her head to the side she frowned, considering the white paper bag and 2 untouched cups of coffee sitting on the bench seat of the picnic table.

Letty sniffed and twisted her mouth to the side. She opened the bag and grabbed one of the fresh bagels. Stuffing her stolen breakfast in her mouth she reached for a coffee, but realized they were stone cold when she started to take the plastic lid off. Snorting with disgust she dropped the cold coffee back to the table with the lid askew, sloshing coffee everywhere. Slinging her hand behind her to fling the coffee off it, Letty bit the bagel, turning her head and ripping the flesh of it like a dog tearing at a hunk of raw meat.

The garage was empty and quiet. Letty scowled at the Supra frame and engine that sat in the back bay. The tools hung in their assigned locations, none scattered in the work area. Letty tossed her keys on the work bench and was reaching for her coveralls when a clatter and curse from Dom's office startled her. Dropping the coveralls, Letty cocked her head and listened for a second. Muffled voices could be heard but she couldn't make out the words.

Sniffing Letty marched across the garage toward the office. She reached for the door knob and twisted. It wouldn't turn. She tried again yanking and rattling the knob. Leaning her shoulder into the door, Letty shoved as she struggled with the latch. Suddenly the door flew inward, knocking her off balance.

Brian caught Letty as she fell into the office, when he unlocked the door and yanked it open.

"Sorry Letty. Didn't mean to block the door." Brian's grip on her waist lifted her and steadied her on her feet, with her back to him.

"Dom, I gotta run, I'm gonna be late. I'll order those parts, put'em on your tab at Harry's." Brian released Letty and addressed the big man seated behind the desk.

"Come by the house after work. I'm grilling chicken, you bring the beer."

"Any beer I want?" Brian shot over his shoulder as he headed out the door, leaving a confused Letty staring back and forth between them.

"As long as it's Corona!" Dom bellowed to his departing back. Turning his attention to Letty, Dom asked, "What are you doing up so early. I figured you'd sleep in this morning."

Letty walked around to the corner of the desk and sat down, swinging one leg over to rest her foot on Dom's chair arm, leaving him trapped between her thighs.

"Well I went to bed horny and you weren't there. Then I woke up horny and you weren't there. Now, here I am. Horny. And here you are. So what are we gonna do about that?" Letty murmured seductively as she leaned forward to capture Dom's lips.

Dom slid his tongue into Letty's mouth. Stroking and massaging as he pulled her hair loose from its messy ponytail. Dom stood and leaned Letty backward over the desk. Letty gripped and tugged at his shirt, working it up and over his head. Dom nipped and kissed his way down her neck, tugging the traps of her tank top down. Freeing her pert, dark-nippled breasts, Dom cupped them in his hands, brushing against the rough calluses of his hands across the sensitive peaks. Letty moaned and pressed upward, squirming as Dom's tongue worked its way down her cleavage, tickling the soft underside of each mound in turn.

Letty wrapped her legs around Dom's hips and rocked her pelvis against him. Dom shifted, pressing his thigh against her pubis giving her something firm to rub against, hoping she didn't notice his slowly responding manhood was not up to grinding speed just yet. To distract her, he latched onto one of her nipples sucked hard before capturing it between his teeth.

Letty screamed softly and grabbed his head, holding him close as she bucked against his thigh. Minutes later, Letty was fighting to get Dom's jeans off and Dom cooperated, thankful that is manhood had finally caught up with the action. It wasn't the raging hard-on Brian inspired, but it was definitely functional. Shoving Letty back against the desk, he grabbed her hips and pulled her to the edge. Draping her legs over his shoulders, Dom took a minute to slide the head of his penis against Letty's slick pink folds. Coating his latex covered dick in her pussy juice, Dom wrapped a tight fist around his shaft and pumped hard a few times, letting the tip graze against her swollen flesh.

Letty clutched at Dom, trying to get a grip on him and force him into her, but he held back, teasing her entrance. Frustrated Letty growled, making Dom laugh huskily as he continued to stroke himself against her.

"Damn it Dom! Fuck me already!"

Dom scowled down at her, freezing for a moment, all movement stilled as he considered her. The without warning, he shoved in hard and deep in one smooth stroke. His pelvis struck her with bruising force and Dom tipped his head back and close is eyes. Strong arms wrapped around her thighs, crushing her against him, immobilizing her as he pounded into her with a calculated rhythm.

Dom fucked Letty furiously, with deep penetrating strokes, designed to bring her to orgasm quickly and repeatedly. Her moans and gasps told him he was getting the job done with just the right amount of pain and roughness, just the way she liked it. Dom focused on the stroke and push of his hips, noting the increasing wetness and clenching muscles of her pussy as he worked her toward completion. Breathing heavily and sweating by the time he felt her muscles begin that quivering tightening and clutching that signaled impending release, Dom used his thumb to circle her slick clit to speed her climax along.

Letty bit her lip to stop the screams of pleasure as she climaxed. Wave after wave of quivering shocks and electric currents ripped through her body; until unable to stand anymore she jerked Dom's hand away gasping "Too sensi…tive."

Dom slowed is pace and closed his eyes again. Concentrating he strove to reach his own climax, but after several minutes and several different rhythms Dom was no closer to orgasm than when they started. Glancing around, Dom spotted the desk chair, a pair of coveralls hanging over the back, hastily thrown there to cover up Brian's cum that still streaked the leather. Dom felt a surge of lust and pleasure twitching trough his cock. He remembered the sight of Brian on his knees against the age-darkened leather. Dom's muscles clenched as he imagined the feel of Brian's tight body holding him**.** Dom pounded furiously into the hole he was fucking with clenched his teeth and lips pressed tightly together to stop himself from calling Brian's name as he came hard and long. Dom grunted as he filled the condom with hot gooey semen.

Opening his eyes, Dom was almost startled to find Letty staring up at him. Recovering quickly, he leaned down to kiss he full lips and whisper all the right words, like "Damn baby. That was fantastic. You're amazing. I love you."

Letty lay there, letting him kiss and cuddle her. Allowing a brief neck nuzzle and kiss, before she was pushing him up and off her. Letty didn't cuddle. Letty didn't even make love. Letty fucked. And when it was over she just wanted to either go to sleep or get going. She allowed Dom a brief snuggle after sex, but only because Dom was demonstrative in and out of bed, with everyone. So a quick cuddle after sex or sitting with him wrapped around her to watch a movie was the price she paid to be his girl.

She dressed while he disposed of the condom in the trashcan, by his desk. Dom's heart stopped for a minute when he caught sight of the paper towels and used condom already in there, evidence left over from Brian's visit. Evidence, that like the cum-covered chair, they had not had time to take care of when Letty had shown up. Dom dropped the condom into the can and used his foot to slide it further out of sight, under his desk.

Dom considered feeling guilty as he pulled his clothes back on for a third time that morning. He really did. He figured he should feel guilty. He just wasn't sure for what. Should he feel guilty because he had fucked Letty minutes after he'd been with Brian? Or because he had to pretend she was Brian to fuck her. Dom rested his head in his hands, fingering the stubble on his scalp as he considered his options again.

"Dom! Som'one to see you!"

Letty's shrill yell made Dom wince as he rolled his neck and sighed. Walking out of the office, Dom was met by Letty's pissed scowling face. Meeting her scowl for scowl, he growled "What?"

Letty crossed her arms in front of her chest and jerked her chin in the direction of the Supra. A tall blond woman strolled slowly around the frame, dragging a red tipped finger over the metal. She looked up and smile softly at Dom, one side of her mouth rising slightly higher than the other, giving her an amused look.

Dom ignored Letty's hiss and nodded at the blonde. He raised a hand and waved her over. As she approached with that same slow stroll, Letty took a step forward, glaring at the woman invading her territory.

Dom moved Letty out from in front of him as he indicated that the woman should go into his office. Letty actually growled at him, causing him to stop and turn back to face her, "Down, Letty! It's business," he snapped.

He turned to follow the blond into his office, pausing just long enough to crank up the stereo on the bench nearest his door. "Don't. Touch it," he snapped again, pointing a finger at Letty without looking at her as he disappeared into his office, closing and locking the door behind him.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 Among friends

Barstow

At the trailer, Jenna went into the bathroom and grabbed some protein bars and coffee for everyone for breakfast. David and Vince were at the Ducati, when she came out. They seemed to be getting along fairly well, as they looked over the bike together. Jenna leaned against her car, sipping her hot coffee watching her boyfriend and her best friend exam the bike. Tension eased out of her shoulders as she realized that for now at least the two most important men in her life seemed to have called a truce.

A little while later Vince found himself standing on the sidelines watching as Jenna geared up for her race. He took her helmet from David, subtly edging his way between the two friends.

"Be careful out there. We've got plans for tonight, remember," Vince told her loud enough for David to hear as he bent to kiss her.

"What sorta plans would those be," Jenna whispered smiling against his lips.

Vince dropped his voice, low and smooth next to her ear. "Mmmm...Birthday presents, baby. Gonna be opening your present all night, nice and slow. How's that sound?"

Vince deep honeyed voice wrapped Jenna in a cocoon of heat as tight as his arms holding her. Just the thought of getting her birthday present made her tingle all over. Then Vince stopped talking and took possession of her mouth with a short but incredibly hot kiss that left her world spinning.

David clapped Vince on the shoulder, interrupting the kiss and said with a laugh, "Dude, don't kiss her stupid right before the race. She's gotta one track mind, so let her keep it on the race track for now."

Vince snarled at David, but released Jenna and helped her put her helmet on. He moved over to stand with Pops as Jenna lined up with the rest of the competitors. Vince could feel his nerves jangle as he looked over the competition. Most of the riders were young men, only two women counting Jenna. Vince didn't like how small she looked in comparison to all the others. These races were very high pressure and riders could get short tempered very easily. If you could put your competition out of the race without hurting yourself, you did. Even without the danger of angry competitors, the track itself was dangerous especially at high speeds. Vince found those bricks in his throat and stomach again, his palms started to sweat and he clenched his teeth.

Seeing Vince tense up, David squeezed his shoulder and said, "Relax man. That girl was practically born on a bike, she loves this shit. She'll be fine and it will be all over in a few minutes."

Vince just nodded, his eyes still glued to Jenna. Pops watched the track with eagle eyes and 

when he spoke he seemed to be addressing the world at large, not just Vince. "I would never let her on a bike if I thought she couldn't handle it. I have pulled her off the line before, because the other riders were too ornery. I've seen her ditch some real big guys out there if they got too close," having said that Pops shot Vince a sly grin as he walked away, "See you after she wins."

Jenna didn't win, but she did come in second. Vince thought she would have won if it hadn't been for the other girl out there. She kept crowding Jenna, and finally clipped her. Jenna recovered nicely, but changed her focus from the race to the girl. Jenna managed to force the girl into a bale of hay and spent the rest of the race playing catch up.

Vince and David jogged side by side to the finish line, but David sprinted the last few yards, his slightly longer legs giving him an advantage and he reached Jenna first. She still had her helmet on when he swung her around in the air, hugging her hard. Vince clenched his fists in frustration, but managed to wait until her feet hit the ground before snatching her out of David's arms.

Deliberately turning away from David, Vince gently eased the helmet from Jenna's head. Dropping the helmet to the ground, Vince lifted Jenna high so that she had to lower her head to bring her mouth into contact with his.

David watched Vince's muscles bunch as he lifted Jenna high in the air. As Vince's head tipped back to kiss Jenna, the smooth muscles of his throat stretched and worked in sync with their dueling tongues. David felt a stab of jealousy for Jenna for the first time in his life. Feeling guilty as hell David turned and walked away.

Several hours later, Jenna found herself leaning against a hay bale watching Vince and David again. They stood by the track, David in his riding gear, Vince in jeans and double tanks. Their tanned skin glistened with a fine sheen of sweat defining their muscles in the desert heat. Pops stood with them and Jenna could tell by the body language that they were discussing the competition.

The truce, uneasy as it was still seemed to be holding steady, even if they did growl at each other from time to time.

Pops gave David an affectionate pat on the back as he straddled his motorcycle. Bikes roared to life all over the place, not the deep rumbling purr of the Ducati, but something rougher and higher pitched.

Jenna stepped up carrying David's helmet. Her finger glided across Vince's thigh as she passed him on her way to David.

Holding out the helmet to David, she jerked her head in the direction of the line up, "Number 18 is that punk that tried to push you off the track at Rocky Ridge last year. Keep an eye on him; don't get caught with your pants down out there."

"Awh, com'on. Dropping trowe' is fun," David smirked, taking his helmet from her.

"Well this is our last race of the day and I would like to spend the night celebrating my birthday, not pacing the emergency room. Be careful out there."

"See you at the finish line." And without thinking, David dropped a kiss on Jenna's lips.

And Vince was moving before his brain could catch up with his fist.

David never saw the punch coming; he was raising his helmet to his head when Vince's roar of rage made him glance up. With both hands grasping the helmet, his guard was down and his left cheek took the full brunt of Vince's fist. David went down hard, taking the dirt-bike with him. Landing in a tangled heap in the sand, David shook his head, disoriented and pinned down by his bike.

Instantly, an enraged Vince was on top of him. David managed to kick free of the motorcycle, but before he could scramble to his feet, Vince grabbed the leather of his suit and drew back to land a second punch. Jenna flung herself into the fray as she clung to Vince's arm and screamed at him.

Vince attempted to shrug Jenna loose, without losing his grip on David, but she was determined to plaster herself to him and wiggle her way between him and the man he had every intention of beating to a bloody pulp. It didn't even occur to Vince to wonder why she was wrapped around him. The fact that she was screaming in his ear and swatting at him with one hand, never even registered. The only consideration he gave to her actions was that if he swung, he was likely to hit her. So he didn't swing, but he wasn't letting go either.

Then two things happened almost simultaneously. Pops grabbed Jenna around the waist and pulled her off, just as Roman Pearce hit Vince in a flying tackle. The impact dislodged Vince from David and rolled the new combatants into the crowd gathering.

They writhed in the sand and rocks, Vince landed several punches to the hard body of the black man, but the blows had little effect. Vince couldn't get enough room to swing so he couldn't throw his weight into his fists. Roman, didn't bother throwing punches, he wrapped his body around Vince, pinning him to the ground. Wrestling his way into position, he eventually cut of Vince's air supply forcing the bigger man to cease his struggle.

Panting for breath and spitting blood, Roman used his legs to control Vince as he yelled, "Don't know who the fuck you are partn'r, but this is Barstow, baby! And I got somethin' for your ass!"

Vince fought the hold until his vision began tunneling and as the blackness started closing in on him; before he let his body go limp and weakly tapped the black man's hip three times.

"You cool?" Rome asked.

Barely able to move in the tight grip and falling into the cool darkness, Vince somehow managed to nod slightly.

Roman released the lock formed by his powerful legs and pushed off Vince's shoulder as he quickly stood and backed away.

Pops let go of Jenna when it was clear that the fight was over, but she stood still, frozen to the ground. Jenna's eyes were glued to Vince and it was a few seconds before she realized she could move forward if she wanted to.

She stared at Vince for a minute, thinking she could actually see him reigning in the fury, controlling the need to attack. He stood alone in the dirt, a collage of faceless people milled around the background, murmuring about the fight that had broke out so suddenly in their midst. Jenna licked her lips, nervous about approaching him she stood rooted to the ground unable to move despite her new found freedom.

Jenna studied Vince's slightly bowed head, wishing she could see his eyes. Fine white dust coated his clothes and skin. It covered half his face and looked strange ground into his dark hair, changing the color to a light dun.

A flurry of movement and dust drew her attention to the side for a moment, turning her head, she saw Roman turn David around and use his hands to brush away the layer of dust that obscured the marking of his riding gear. She saw David's body jerk in surprise as Roman's hand swatted his backside firmly to dislodge some apparently very stubborn dust. _'Well, looks like David's in good hands. Sweet Thang… I knew it.'_

Vince coughed and moaned as he rolled to his knees, breathing heavily, shaking his head and blinking as blood flow was dizzyingly restored to his brain.

Vince stood, wobbling slightly as his oxygen starved brain pounded against his eardrums. He bowed his head and focused on his breathing, willing himself to calm down. Pops words rang in his ears, _"No one has ever been successful in coming between them… __My advice…don't try."_ Vince closed his eyes and cursed himself for being an idiot. Jenna and David were a couple. They just didn't know it yet.

Vince had seen it before with Dom and Letty, in high school and after. Some unseen force, stronger than anything else, pushed them together and no matter what happened, no matter how many times they fought or cheated, they always came back to each other. That's the way it was with David and Jenna. Pops had told him, he had heard the words, he just hadn't listened.

Sighing, Vince raised his head and saw Jenna. She stood facing him, but her head was turned in profile. Following her gaze, Vince saw David, covered in grim with a large purple bruise forming on one cheek. The black man that had just forced him to submit was holding David's face and examining the swelling cheek. Vince looked back at Jenna as the black man turned David and began roughly brushing dirt and dust from his uniform.

Vince felt his heart break and bleed as a soft smile stretched Jenna's lips. Her face was stilled turned, her eyes locked on David. Vince couldn't watch any longer. Swallowing his pain and wounded pride, he turned and walked away, the crowd parting and closing in behind him and the sounds of the race starting filled the air. The fight was over and the race had just begun.


	30. Chapter 30

**AN: This chapter contains some slash. I marked the beginning and end of the graphic stuff for those readers who wish to skip it. There is also a slash kiss in the chappie that is very quick and not graphic and not marked. So be warned!**

Chapter 30 Riding in Cars

Jenna turned back to Vince. Only he wasn't just standing there anymore. He was walking away. She tried to catch up, but the race had started without David and the crowd pressed in tight, making it difficult to push through.

"Vince?" She stood on tiptoe, straining to see over the heads of people. "Vince!"

Jenna pushed and shoved her way through the crowd, but by the time she got to a relatively clear area she had lost sight of Vince. She headed in the direction of the trailer, hoping to catch him. After a few minutes she faintly heard her name being called. She looked around hoping to see Vince, what she found was David and Rome trotting toward her.

She waited for them to catch up to her. David was sweating profusely in the thick leather protective suit and his left cheek was swollen and purple. He looked like he was squinting on that side as the swelling had begun to close his eye for him. Rome's dark skin glistened with a fine sheen of sweat, except where dust powdered him.

"What…happened?" David gasped as he trotted to a stand-still by her.

"I don't know. He just sorta disappeared into the crowd." Jenna paused and looked at David's bruised face, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," David responded as he shrugged the jumpsuit off his shoulders, revealing a sweat soaked tee-shirt. "What did he say?"

"Nothing. One minute he was standing there and I turned to look at you, when I looked back he was walking away. Then the crowd…"

"Shit. Jen, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking…"

"It's not your fault. But right now I just need to find him."

"Try his cell," David suggested.

Rome interrupted. "Why we running' after some crazy white boy that was trying' at kill you a few minutes ago."

No one answered Rome, but David stepped closer and laid a hand on his shoulder. Jenna was already dialing her cell. They continued to stride toward the trailer as Jenna waited for Vince to answer. After several rings, Vince's voicemail answered. Jenna cursed and hit the end button. She tried again three more times, all with the same result.

"Leave a message," David advised softly.

"Somehow, I doubt he is gonna stop to check his messages right now. Besides what would I say? _Stop running away so we can catch you_. I don't think that's gonna work," she snapped peevishly.

They rounded the corner of the trailer and stopped. The empty space beside Jenna's RX-7 was glaringly obvious. Vince was gone.

"Son of a bitch!" Jenna screamed, turning in circles again, looking frantic. She patted down her pockets, and found two sets of keys and David's cell phone. She handed David's stuff to him with a look of apology, "I gotta go after him."

She turned toward her car, but strong arms stopped her. "Jen think about it for a minute, you have no idea where he's headed and even if you did, no way will your car catch that bike."

Jenna tried to shake David loose even as she argued his rationale, "No, I know Vince. He is headed home; if I hurry I can catch him."

"Baby gurl," Roman pulled her from David's arms and wrapped a thick arm around her shoulders walking her toward her car; giving her the impression that he was on her side of this argument. "Baby gurl, if that's yer boy and he is as pissed off as ya'll seem to think, well…he's doing one of two things. One he's headed out of town, running ass to clutch, trying to put as many miles as he can between the two of ya as fast as he can. 'Fore he changes his mind and turns around. Or door numba' two…says he's headed for a bar, preferably one where he can find a fight. Now either way…you tearing off into th' desert ain't gonna work."

"Well I can't just sit here. I hav'ta try." Jenna shook Rome off and opened her car door.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I'll drive!" David started shoving Jenna out of the way, but she dug her heels in the dirt and refused to budge.

"You'll dr…No the hell you won't David Alexander! This is my fuckin' car!" Jenna was getting seriously pissed, first at the delay and now at the strong arm tactics.

"Jen!" David had to resort to yelling to be heard over her ranting and raving. "Jen! I'll drive 'cause if the cops catch us flyin' through the desert and I'm driving, they'll call Pops. But if you're driving, they'll call your mother. And John."

Jenna stopped fighting and glared at David; he could see how close to tears she really was, despite her temper. She shoved the keys at David and headed for the passenger side.

David turned to Rome and handing him a set of keys and his cell phone, "Go get my truck, check the local bars, clubs, wherever you think he might be. He's on a sexy black and chrome Ducati. Here," David held his cell out to Rome, "Jenna's number's programmed in my phone, speed dial #1. Call if you find him."

"Whoa. Whoa! Who said I was gonna go chasing after a crazy ass white boy?" Rome huffed, grabbing the hand that held the cell phone and jerking David closer. Nose to nose, Rome grinned, flashing a challenging smirk as he studied the younger man carefully.

David's dark brown eyes darted across Rome's face, and settled on that blinding white smile. Swallowing nervously, and holding his breath, David looked into Rome's eyes. Suddenly, it felt like the dust was choking him, clogging his lung so he couldn't take a deep breath. David's heart pounded in his ears and he couldn't think. Somehow his hand found its way to the back of Rome's corded neck and gripped it firm, pulling their mouths together. The kiss was quick, open mouthed and the slide of Rome's tongue was gone before David really registered what was happening. They parted, still standing chest to chest, Rome still gripping his arm; and the world crashed back in on David, loud and bright, leaving him blinking and dazed.

"Let's go, already!" Jenna raged from the car, behind them.

"Ye-ah. A'right. Speed dial one, right?" Rome said, his voice low and smooth.

David nodde, backing away from the big black man. Turning he slid into the bucket seat of the low slung RX-7 and numbly started the engine. The car bumped over the gravel to the main road. He drove automatically, blinking into the sun, vaguely aware of Jenna in the passenger seat. She was ranting and making big gestures with her hands. None of her words registered, they were just a dull throb of background noise in the deafening silence of his brain. Stunned, his brain literally shut down all higher function. His heart kept beating, his lungs kept breathing, and his muscles moved; all without conscious thought, which was good because his mind was literally blank. Nothing. Na-da.

"What the hell is the matter with you?!"

Slowly the words penetrated, organized, and began to make sense. David glanced over at Jenna. He tried to answer, but nothing came out. Shifting his gaze between Jenna and the highway, panic rising in his throat, he tried again.

"I…uh…uh…I think…oh shit. Oh Christ! I think…I think…I kissed Rome!" Shaking and panting for breath, David finally managed to get the words out.

"What?!"

David winced at her shriek in the compact interior of the car. "Uhhhhh…"

"What do you mean, you THINK you kissed him?"

"Well, I…ummmm."

"You don't know?! How could you not know? Either you kissed him or you didn't."

David scowled at the road stretched out in front of them, twisting his grip on the steering wheel. He took a deep breath and thought hard, "I …I did," he said with finality. "I think," he added after a couple of seconds. Jenna growled loudly at him in frustration.

"I'm sorry! It's…I don't remember exactly! It's sorta fuzzy, you know. One second we were standing there talking and…and he was being a pain in the ass…and…huh…and…" David sighed and licked his dry lips, running a hand through his sweaty hair, he continued, "and I wanted to hit him, but then his tongue was in my mouth…and then I was getting in the car. And I'm…I'm just a little confused, right now, okay."

"Oh, wow." Jenna sat back, stunned.

"Yeah. Wow," David agreed softly.

They sat in silence for a while, the road thumping by underneath the car. David caught Jenna glancing sideways at him, biting her lip. He frowned and shook his head, never taking his eyes from the road. "Don't," he said slowly, drawling the word out with a warning tone.

"What? I didn't say anything."

"You're thinking it. Don't."

"I wasn't!" Jenna couldn't keep the sly smile of her face.

"Yeah, right." David mumbled.

Silence reigned for the next thirty seconds until Jenna couldn't stand it anymore. "So? How was it?"

"Damn it Jenna!"

Gales of laughter filled the car only to be interrupted by the ring of her cell phone.

_Back in Echo Park_

"MIA! The chicken is getting' dry already!" Dom shouted from the back yard.

In the kitchen, Leon had Mia pinned against the refrigerator, grinding his hips against her as one hand skimmed across her rib cage, catching and dragging against the smooth cotton of her sun dress. Their lips parted briefly to grin and giggle. Leon nipped at her smiling lips with playful little snaps of his teeth, before kissing her again; softly this time, savoring her, breathing her in.

Mia sighed with pleasure, enjoying the feel of Leon's hard body pressed so firmly against her own. Their eyes met and searched, drowning each other in colored pools. "He's gonna come looking for us," she giggled.

"Nah, you heard him, chicken's getting' dry. He never leaves the grill unattended. He'll stay out there and yell his fuckin' head off, but he won't come in here." Leon swept her up in another deep kiss.

"Mmmm…but…"

"Shhhh. Relax." Leon breathed against Mia's ear, sending shivers and goose-flesh down her body.

But they both jumped as the sound of the front door slamming, coincided with Dom's bellowing from the backyard. Hearts pounding, Leon and Mia started grabbing stuff to carry outside as Brian and Jesse came in with cases of Corona.

Brian grinned as he followed everyone out the back door. He handed out corona as he went, feeling a little guilty as Letty took hers from him with a nod. The last two in his hand were for Dom and himself, giving him an excuse to linger by the grill.

"You made it," Dom said taking the beer from Brian with one hand while using tongs to flip the chicken with the other.

"Yeah. Everything go okay today?" Brian couldn't keep his eyes from glancing at Letty.

"Yeah, no problems."

"Good…that's good. So…uh…You said Vince and Jenna are out of town. Where'd they go?"

"Jenna's visiting friends from back home and Vince left this morning to join her. Today's her 17th birthday; he wanted to be there to celebrate."

"Ahhhh…to celebrate," Brian smirked. "So with Jenna gone and Mia making out with Leon in the kitchen, who am I suppose to flirt with?"

"Mia and…" Dom glanced back behind him at Leon. "Well hell, it's about damn time that boy came around. They know you saw them?"

"Don't think so."

"Keep it under wraps for now. Let's see what happens." Dom said quietly. "Chicken's done, grab a seat."

Brian sat on Dom's left, across from Mia. Dom said grace and watched as Brian's flirting drove Leon up the wall. Then Jesse started talking about the Supra and the rest of the meal pasted in a blur of turbo boosters, NOS fogger systems and paint choices. As the sun started to sink, Leon volunteered to help Mia clean up and Jesse issued a general challenge to anybody willing to curl up in front of the play station.

Dom leaned back in a lounge chair and propped his feet on a crate, nursing a beer and watching the sun set between the neighbors' houses. Brian slouched in the next to him, more than an arm's length away. They could hear Mia clanking plates and silverware through the open window behind them.

Brian rolled his head against the back of his chair, looking over at Dom. Smiling, Brian's voice was low and intimate when he spoke, "Hey, man. Thanks for dinner."

Dom's head lolled over so he could see the blonde, "Well, it was only fair. You brought breakfast.

Brian grinned, shifted in his seat and subtly adjusted himself as Dom's deep baritone, filled his soft cock with blood, making it thick and heavy, and half hard.

"Brian, let me ask you a question. How does a down on his luck racer, from Arizona, end up sleeping in the back of the most successful tuner shop in LA?"

Brian studied Dom's face carefully, looking for signs of danger. Taking his time and choosing his words carefully, Brian tried to stick as close to the truth as possible. "It's a long story."

"I got time."

Nodding, Brian looked away, unable to meet those dark brown eyes as he twisted the truth. "After Juvie, I tried to get my life on tract. My uncle took me in, got me away from the crowd I ran with. My best friend, he wasn't as lucky. Few years outta Juvie he got busted for aiding and abetting an armed robbery. Did a three year bid, and ended up hating me for not doing it with him. I worked in a few garages, did some jobs on the side, moved around a lot. Boosted a few cars here and there. Harry's a friend of my uncle's so when I hit town, I looked him up. Harry needed someone he could trust, so…"

Dom looked at Brian with soft brown eyes, "That's not that long a story."

"Yeah, well, I may have skipped over a few of my less stunning moments," Brian said with a chuckle.

"Keeping secrets from me Bri?" Dom's full lips twisted in a wry smile.

Brian bit his lip and rolled his head, "We all have secrets, Dom. Some of us more than others."

Dom looked up into the sky, considering. After a long moment, he kicked his feet free of the crate and stood up, "Com'on. There's something I wanna show you."

Dom opened the garage and Brian stopped and stared in amazement at the big black beast that sat in wait.

A little while later the charger rumbled loudly down the drive. Hearing the growl of the mighty beast, Letty jumped to her feet and flew out the front door. Standing on the porch, she watched as Dom accelerated down the street behind the wheel of the shiny black muscle car. The streetlights illuminated Brian's form in the passenger seat. He was pale in comparison to the car and driver; he looked out of place, like a white knight on a black horse.

"Where the hell is Dom going?" she snarled as Mia and Leon stepped out the front door to watch the charger turn the corner.

Brian watched Dom drive his father's car, his bronze skin darker in the twilight. The ease and economy of movement that was trademark Dom, was still there, but underneath it lurked a hint of fear. Dom had said this car scared the hell out of him, but Brian had a hard time believing it until now.

Brian thought over everything Dom had just told him in the garage. Most of it he already knew from the files, but hearing it from Dom's perspective was completely different. The police reports never hinted at the pride and hero worship Dom felt for his father and for this car. The papers never mentioned the pain and sadness that echoed in Dom's voice as he talked about his father burning to death inside this very car. The reports speculated that the beating of Kenny Linder was a cold blooded act of revenge. They said nothing about the regret and shame in Dom's eyes when he said that Linder was a high school janitor now that had to take the bus to work every day. The files never told Brian how to handle the guilt of lying to convicted felon who had just laid his soul bare for Brian to see.

Brian peered through the gloom of the car to watch a muscle in Dom's jaw work. His large, work worn hands, gripped and twisted on the steering wheel. He hadn't said a word to Brian, since they got in the car. The low roar of the engine made the silence feel comfortable and full somehow, but Brian could tell by the way Dom's eyes were fixed on the road, that he wasn't going to be the first to speak. Looking out the window, Brian realized they were on the interstate, headed east into the desert. The lights of the city were fading quickly, as Dom pushed the gas pedal a little harder with each passing mile.

Brian could feel the sadness rolling off Dom in waves and it took several miles of highway, before he understood that Dom needed something from him. He needed Brian to do something, to say something, anything to let him know it was alright. Dom had laid himself open, and Brian had just been sitting there watching him bleed. Reaching out, Brian let his hand cup the back of Dom's head. A flash of something, passed over Dom' s features, but when the long thin fingers of Brian's hand rubbed down the back of his neck, rubbing and working out the kinks. Dom slowly relaxed and he cut his eyes to Brian.

"Pull over somewhere." Brian commanded in a low rough voice.

Dom canted his head a little, giving Brian's hand better access to the muscles there. The charger slowed gradually and reluctantly eased off the asphalt, stirring up a cloud of dust that settled around them as the wheels stopped rolling. Once the car stopped, Dom turned his head to look directly at Brian.

The sun had finally set and the interior of the car was getting fairly dark, but the dashboard lights made Brian's fair skin glow. One side of his face was shadowed, making it hard to read his mood and Dom couldn't help wondering what was going through Brian's mind at that moment. Brian moved forward, reaching for the ignition switch. Twisting, the car engine quieted, no more rumbling growl, soothing the silence. Dom reached over and flicked the switch for the lights, casting them deeper into the shadows.

Brian slid across the seat, closer to Dom, wrapping his arms around the bigger man. Their mouths met, in a slow careful kiss. They took their time and explored with soft sucks and gentle nips, flicking the tips of their tongues out for a taste, without ever invading the others mouth. Dom twisted, shifting away from the steering wheel, closer to Brian. A car drove past the headlights hitting them rudely, breaking the ease and comfort of the kiss. Brian dropped his head to Dom's shoulder and felt Dom do the same to him.

"Dom?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you tell me all that? You didn't have to."

"I figure a guy's got a right to know who's in his bed."

**SLASH START HERE**

Brian lifted his head and looked at Dom. This time when their lips clashed it was hard and frantic. Dom trapped Brian in a steel embrace. Brian fought for control and Dom wrestled it back. Teeth clacked together, hands yanked at clothes. The buttons of Dom's Von Dutch shirt pinged of the side window and rattled to the floor.

They fought and wrestled, Dom struggling to get push Brian back against the passenger door, but the blonde's long body refused to bend and curl to the bigger man's will. Curses and harsh breaths filled the car, as it rocked under the onslaught. Brian's lip split under the pressure of Dom's mouth grinding into it. A heavy hand fisted in the blonde curls, pulling Brian backward, giving Dom the upper hand. Sprawling sideways, half on and half off the racing seat, Brian stopped fighting and started tugging at their remaining clothes. Freeing their straining cocks, Brian cussed the gear shiift that caught on his cuff. He pushed Dom's pants and boxers over his ass, gripping and massaging the tight muscles he found. Dom pressed down on Brian, his button-less shirt and Brian's rucked up t-shirt letting their stomachs touch and stick to each other in the humid air inside the car.

Brian's ass was half off the seat, touching the cold sheet metal lining the stock car interior, a rivet digging into his hip. His back was curled with his head and shoulders pressed against the passenger door and roll bar. Uncomfortable as hell, but comfort was the last thing on his mind as Dom settled heavy between his spread thighs. Hard, hot cocks pressed together, sweat and pre-cum providing just enough lubricant to make the skin slide with friction and the occasional tug to send their breath rushing out of labored lungs. Brian gripped and pulled Dom's ass cheeks, lifting and spreading, as he rocked their cocks together. Dom had one arm trapped under Brian's back and the other braced against the roll cage behind the seat for leverage. Hands occupied, he licked and bit his way across the lightly stubbled jaw. He shoved his tongue into that wide mouth, tasting blood and beer and Brian all at once.

Jeans tangled around their knees, and bodies twisted and squished into the awkward space, it was hard to move, clumsy and confined and damned painful at times. The cab was periodically lit up with a passing car's headlight beaming across the ceiling, but neither man paid it any attention. The windows were fogged up, and it was hot as hell in the car. Sweat covered their straining bodies, smelling sharp and tasting salty.

Brian caressed roughly up the rippling muscles of Dom's back, under his open shirt, raking short dull nails hard down the rolling spine, drawing a hissing breath from Dom and a firmer pressure on the cocks trapped between their slick bodies.

"Ahhh, fuck. Bri-an." Dom groaned against the ball of his shoulder.

Fingers trailed down the crack of his ass, teasing and soft. Moving back up, those fingers went deeper, making Dom grunt and flex his muscles. The flex caught Brian by surprise, he had been prepared for a clench, but the flexing motion opened the crevice, inviting a deeper exploration. Moaning in appreciation, he tapped a finger against the tight muscle and gently worked his way inside.

When Brian's finger entered his body, Dom gasped as the slight burn shot hot sparks of sensation straight to his balls. Stroking harder and faster, he latched onto the cord of muscle between Brian's shoulder and his neck. Biting and sucking hard, blowing air out his nostrils, Dom squeezed his eyes shut and came hard. Shooting his load across Brian's golden abs twisted and wrung every ounce of energy from his body. He was only vaguely aware of Brian bucking under him, his hard cock twitching and jerking as hot cum spewed forth. The thick creamy fluid mixing and mingling with his own, warm and gooey trapped deliciously between their hard bodies.

As the shudders calmed and their bodies relaxed, Dom kissed Brian, slow and careful. Licking and soothing the still bleeding lower lip, as the sweat stung the raised whelps on his back, Dom wondered how the hell they were going to explain their respective wounds.

"Mmmm," Brian reluctantly broke the kiss, turning his head to the side. "Dom. Gotta move. My back is killing me."

Slowly and cautiously they shifted and moved, trying not to hit tender areas with knees or elbows as they sorted out who's limbs belong to who. Straightening up in the seats, pulling their unbuckled jeans up to cover their asses, but leaving the front opened with softening dicks resting over the zippers, they attempted to clean up. Brian's shirt was already streaked with cum, so he lifted it off and used it to clean up, before passing it to Dom.

They rolled down the windows, sighing as the cool night wind dried the sweat from their bodies. Dom tossed the soiled shirt into the floorboard and picked at the edges of his own shirt. "Shit Brian, you ripped every god damn button off. "

"Sorry," came the very smug unapologetic sounding reply.

They sat in silence for a while, letting the night air cool them and carry the smell of sex away across the desert. The darkness concealed everything, but their outlines now, details impossible to see.

**END SLASH**

Brian tensed when from out of the dark came Dom's low pitched voice, "Ya know Bri, you need to work on your tells. Most people would never notice. You don't like to lie. I can tell. The only time you can't look me in the eye is when you're lying."

Brian held his breath and stared into the black, wishing he could see enough to know if he should run or not. Licking suddenly dry lips and wincing as his tongue scraped over the tender split, "Dom. I…"

"It okay. Everybody has their secrets, like you said." Dom sighed and reached for the ignition, bringing the beast to life again. Flicking on the lights, casting a faint blue glow across their faces, Dom turned the car around and eased back onto the road. As they picked up speed, headed back toward the city, Dom said, "We'll swing by DT's I've got some clean shirts in the office, Dom paused and sniffed, " We've got secrets to keep."

Brian was silent the entire ride back. He sat beside the big man, feeling the charger rumble along smooth and strong. Brian thought about his situation and what he needed to make charges stick on Tran. It was a long shot and a chance he wasn't sure he could take, especially considering he had no idea how much Dom knew or guessed. Brian wondered if, he came clean with Dom, would Dom kill him, beat him, or help him bust Tran.


	31. Chapter 31

Warning: For harsh language and implied D/R slash. Nothing graphic.

I know I said there be a birthday present in this chappie, but it was just getting so long I needed to split it up some. Jenna and Vince will FINALLY close the deal in the next (very smutty) chapter. I promise! And I am already working on the next chappie…and well smut is so much fun to write, I'm sure I have it cranked out in no time at all. Thanks for being so patient with me as I worked through my block. :kiss

**Chapter 31 Tag You're It**

Vince was tossing back another shot of tequila, when he saw the muscular black man from the track slide onto the barstool next to him. Setting the shot glass on the bar carefully, he took his time swallowing, sniffing, and then turning his head just enough to raise an eyebrow to glare at the interfering fuck.

Rome leaned on the bar, a wide smile stretched his lips over gleaming white teeth and amusement clearly sparkled in his eyes as the Vince cocked his head and sneered. Rome laughed like he was having the time of his life and ordered a round of tequila for the two of them.

Vince fingered the full shot glass resentfully, "Who the fuck do you think you are?"

Rome set his drink down and turned to face Vince fully, "Roman Pearce. My homeboys call me Rome." He stuck out his hand with a cocky tip of his bald head and a challenging smirk.

Vince just narrowed his eyes, his tongue worrying over the edges of his canines. He ignored Roman's extended hand, and slid the shot away from him with the back of an index finger. Catching the bartender's eye, Vince signaled for another beer.

The dismissive gesture just seemed to fuel Rome's good humor. He laughed and stood up, moving behind Vince. Rome bounced on the balls of his feet and gestured wildly with his hands. He thumped himself on the chest, proclaiming loudly, "I'm Rome-y Rome! What? You ain't _heard_ of me?"

Vince came off the barstool with a growl to stand toe to toe with the irritating black man. "I've _heard_ …more than enough _out_ of you. What the fuck do you want?"

"I…want'a buy you a drink."

That pearly white, shit-eating grin was pissing Vince off, "What the fuck for, asshole?"

Rome's smile changed and he leaned forward, motioning Vince closer until he could throw an arm across the man's shoulders. "My reward just for agreeing to look for your crazy white ass was a kiss. What do you think I'll get now that I actually found you, hmmmm?"

Rome shifted away from Vince to grab their two shots off the bar. Offering one to a very pissed off Vince, Rome said, "Come on, man. Let's drink to…getting lucky." Rome snickered as a low growl emanated from the man in front of him, "Hey, uh…you didn't happen to notice if the hotel a few miles back had any vacancies, did 'cha'?"

When Vince swung, Rome was ready for him. Tossing the two full shot glasses at him, Rome ducked and narrowly missed the flying fist. The hard body slamming into him staggered them both and upset a nearby table. Other customers and staff moved quickly out of harm's way as the fight began in earnest. Vince attacked like a charging bull, seeing red and focused on the one person in the whole place he wanted to rip apart. Rome took a few hits and stumbled a few times, but he moved toward the door with every dancing step. And Vince followed in a blind rage.

David slid the car into the gravel parking lot, fish tailing and kicking up a flurry of dust. They watched wide eyed as the door to the bar flew open and a mass of bodies spilled out into the dirt. Sand and rocks showered the two grappling men as the RX-7 skidded to a stop nearby. Jenna was out of the car before it actually stopped moving despite David's clawing fingers trying to hold her in the seat.

The fighting men broke free of each other and Rome danced back trying to avoid another charge. Turning he loped around the front of the car and held onto David's open door as he caught his breath. 

Vince took a second to steady himself, before he gave chase. Crowing and spreading his arms wide, Rome circled around keeping the car between himself and the enraged white man.

David rounded the car, being careful to stay out of Vince's reach, to stand beside a speechless Jenna. Together they watched the two men fake and dodge as continued to circle the car. Their hands left prints and streaks in the dust coating the paint and the whole car rocked occasionally as one or the other made a half-assed lunge.

Throwing her hands up, Jenna yelled, "iWhat/i are you two doing? STOP IT!"

Rome made kissy faces and smooching noises at Vince across the top of the sports car. Vince growled and drew back a fist. Rome laughed, "What'chu gonna do? Huh, punk? What'chu gonna do?"

"You are acting like children! What the hell are you fighting about now?" Jenna shrieked.

"Uh, Rome, maybe you shouldn't…" David said quietly, since both men were completely ignoring Jenna's hollering.

Rome turned his head to look at David, and Vince took the opening; sliding across the hood of Jenna's car and ignoring her scream of, "Get your fat ass off my car, V!"

He almost got his hands on the big mouthed idiot, but Rome dodged and ran. Slipping and sliding in the loose gravel, the black man snickered and doubled back to Jenna and David. Rome grabbed her small shoulders and ducked behind Jenna, while simultaneously pulling her back away from David.

Jenna shrieked when Rome grabbed her, his momentum almost pulled her down as he used her as a human shield. "Rome! What the hell are you doing? Are you crazy?"

"Nawh, sweets. Just having a little fun. Yer boy ain't gonna go thru you to get to little ol'me."

Vince did indeed stop when Jenna got in the way. He stared at Roman silently vowing to knock every one of those ridiculously white teeth down his throat, just as soon as Jenna was out of the line of fire. Vince never even really looked at Jenna as he tried his best to get around her. The bastard kept moving her body, putting her in his path, even shoving her hard into his chest a couple of times. The whole time she was alternately cussing at Roman and suggesting to Vince that they all just calm down and act like adults. Vince ignored her; his entire focus was centered on the grinning, laughing face of the man behind her. Well at least it was until David opened his mouth.

"Could you two please start acting your age? Jesus! This is ridiculous!"

Vince stopped and his stance relaxed a bit. He shot Roman a smug look, "You wanna play? Let's play motherfucker."

He lunged for David and a new game of _'Tag'_ started as the younger man took advantage of his slight head start to dodge and circle the car again. Jenna stopped struggling and Rome relaxed his hold on her as they watched the two men run laps around the small car. Rome snickered and then laughed, "Damn that shit is funny. Yer boy is a real hot head, ain't he?"

"What started all this? You were just suppose to keep him here." Jenna sighed tiredly.

"Well I told him my reward for looking for him was a kiss. Just didn't say, who was doing the kissing," Rome sniffed and laughed, wiping his face with the collar of his shirt. Jenna bit her lip and tried not to laugh.

"Rome, go get David's truck and rescue his ass. I need to talk to Vince alone."

Rome looked skeptical as he kept an eye on the two still dodging each other around the car. "Ya' sure ya' wanna do that?"

"Yep. He won't hurt me. And you might even get another reward for playing the hero. Besides, it looks like he's getting tired." Jenna turned and grabbed Rome's wrist as he started to walk away. "Rome, David's never…" She stumbled over words she didn't have time to think about and settled on a simple warning, "You break his heart…I'll break your neck."

Rome smirked back at her for a second and then turned serious. He looked her dead and the eye and nodded in understanding.

Less than a minute later, David's black truck skidded to a stop and the passenger door opened. David glanced at Jenna and jumped in. Rome wasted no time kicking up a cloud of choking dust as he drove away.

Vince backed away from the spitting gravel and dirt polluting the air. Fury coursed impotently through his veins. He panted and swiped at the gritty sweat coating his face with an equally gritty forearm. He leaned back against the car, keeping his back to Jenna. He had no clue what to say to her, so he opted for the time honored tradition of ignoring the girl and tried to look busy by examining his bruised and scraped knuckles.

Jenna waited silently for the crowd of onlookers to disperse back into the bar, before she slowly walked around her car to face Vince. His stoic refusal to acknowledge her presence had her grinding her teeth, but she took a deep breath and tried anyway, "Wanna tell me what this is all about, V?"

Vince twitched his nose and sniffed the air, crinkling one side of his face. He never looked up, never spoke.

Jaime nervously stepped closer and reached out a hand to nudge his belly, just above his belt. "Baby?" she queried softly, "Com'on, baby… talk to me. What's goin' on?"

Vince shuddered slightly and rolled his neck. He shifted and sighed as her fingers slid around with a light touch that tickled his ribs. Angrily snatching her hands off his body and pushing them back into her own space, he sneered, "I think you should go after youri boyfriend/i. If you can figure out which one of them holds that title today that is."

Jenna stepped back quickly and recoiled as is his words had actually hit her.

Vince slammed her car door shut and headed for his motorcycle. He was about halfway there when the first rock hit him squarely between the shoulder blades. His body jerked and he stopped, reaching back over his shoulder her probed the throbbing area. But before he could turn around, another small rock bounced painfully off his right ass cheek.

Confused and not really comprehending that he was under attack just yet, he twisted his body to look down at the offended buttock. A large missile just missed the back of his head as he ducked and turned, but the whistle of wind as it passed his ear quickly convinced him that Jenna was out for blood.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" he roared as he turned to face her.

Jenna let another miniature boulder fly, and didn't even look to see where it landed, before she stooped to grab more ammunition off the ground. "FUCK YOU V! GOD! Do you know how much you use that fuckin' word?"

She took a breath and hurled another hefty rock at his thick skull.

"Well let me enlighten you. You say it all the FUCKIN" TIME!"

Vince dodged the rock aimed at his head, but the next smaller stone grazed his elbow hard enough to send numbing tingles all the way down to his fingertips. "Arghhhh."

"And for you fuckin' information, YOU are suppose to be my fuckin' BOYFRIEND, you asshole! Oh excuse me, I meant YOU FUCKIN' ASSHOLE!" Jenna dropped into a squat to grab another handful of rocks.

"And as for chasing down someone? I have spent the last hour looking for your stupid fuckin' ass. And quite frankly, this shit is getting FUCKIN" OLD! I am done! Do you hear me? Done! I am getting sick and tired of trackin' your ass down and tryin' to convince you that I LOVE YOU! FUCK THAT! "

Vince blocked and dodged the rocks she hurled at him as best he could, but she was still getting quite a few good licks in despite his best efforts. Several places on his body already stung and throbbed with bruises and the more she yelled, the madder she got, and the harder she threw.

"Owww! Fuck! Damn it! Would you just stop, you crazy-lady! Owww! Fuckin' son of a bitch! Who the fuck taught you to throw like that?"

"Stop sayin' FUCK!"

"FUCK! Stop throwing fuckin' rocks at me! You're the one kissin' every go'damn thing with two fuckin' legs and a dick!"

Jenna froze for half a second in shock at his accusation. Then with renewed fury, she began throwing handfuls of stones all at once, instead of just one at a time. Advancing on Vince, armed with handfuls of dusty gravel and putting as much force as possible into every throw, she punctuated every sentence she uttered with a hail of hefty pebbles.

"Are you calling me a whore? You're the one who has been boning every skinny ass skanky bitch that needed her oil changed, V! I never wanted to sleep with anyone but you!"

"YOU _SLEPT_ WITH DAVID LAST NIGHT!" Vince's yell interrupted her.

The distance between them had closed and suddenly he was right in her face, nose to nose. She didn't back down; she was too furious for that, so she screamed back at him, "IT"S NOT LIKE THAT YOU IDIOT! DAVID'S GAY!"

Shock registered on Jenna's face first as her own words hit her ears. Her eyes widened and she covered her mouth with both of her dirty hands.

It took Vince a moment longer to understand what that meant, but then his posture changed slightly, "He's what?!"

"Oh SHIT! I didn't mean to say that! Forget I said that." She grabbed Vince's forearms tightly and begged, "Please Vince, please. I never said that, okay? It never happened. Please. You can't say ANYTHING! Oh god, please…"

Vince listened and took the time to really consider why she was suddenly freaking out. "What is he, like, in the closet or something? You, his cover?"

Jenna shook her head and glanced around; like she was suddenly worried someone might over hear them. Vince fought a grin, because really, they had been screaming at each other outside a bar for a few minutes now. He figured they'd be lucky if the cops didn't show up.

Jenna leaned in and confided her secret in a hissed whisper, "No, not exactly. David has never had a relationship with a guy before now as far as I know. Last night was the first time he ever admitted to liking guys like that, well not guys…really…just one. But I'm his best friend and I really think it is just a matter of time…"

"But he is the one you fooled around with right? And that was for a date with a cheer leader, wasn't it? Doesn't sound too fucking gay to me," Vince replied in a loud stage whisper.

"Yeah, but really V, I think that was just because he was sooooo nervous. He said it was because he really liked her and didn't want her to know he was a virgin, but honestly, I think he was just scared he wouldn't be…um…able to….that he wouldn't be iexcited/i enough and she would tell everyone. I don't think he has really wrapped his mind around it yet, so we can't say anything. To anyone. Ever. Do you understand me?"

Vince sighed, "Fuck. Fine. I think I've suddenly gone deaf and dumb."

She shot him a scathing look, "I don't think it was _sudden_."

They stood there for a long minute, just looking down where they each clutched the other's forearms. They stubbornly fought the giggles that threatened to overtake them at the realization that they had spent the better part of the afternoon furious with each other for no good reason.

Remembering the impromptu game of tag from earlier, Vince scowled and demanded, "What about that ass-wipe Pearce? He was bragging about the kiss and the kinda _reward _he was promised?"

Jenna shrugged misunderstanding, "I don't think he'll push David too fast. He's a good guy. And as for that kiss, well David may have been shocked, but he is the one who did it, sooooo…I think Rome is probably the best thing that could have happened to David right now."

Jenna looked up and saw the stunned look of disbelief on Vince's face, "What? What's wrong?"

"Are you telling me that David and Pearce are a…_couple?_ You gotta be shitting me. He said he kissed…_you_!"

Jenna shook her head.

"Not you? So Pearce kissed David?"

Jenna shook her head again and grinned, "Nope, David kissed Roman."

"So he's a…"

Jenna nodded slowly.

"And David is a…"

Another nod.

"And…I'm a complete fucking idiot."

"Yep."

"Fuck!"

"Stop saying that!" Jenna smacked at his chest playfully. "God you are like a broken record."

Vince laughed nervously, "Would an '_I'm sorry_,' make any difference?"

Jenna bit her lip and pretended to get it serious consideration before she grinned slyly, "A hotel key would be better."

Vince smiled, "I think I could arrange that. If that's what you still want."

Jenna leaned up on tip toe and kissed his lips with a frustrated growl, "Vince. I want you. Just you. Forever. _I love you, you big hard-headed, pain-in-the-ass_."

Vince chuckled at her attempt to imitate his growl. She sounded like frisky little lion cub. "I love you too. And I am sorry…for being a hard-headed, pain-in-the-ass. But when we get to the hotel, the first thing I'm gonna do is get a big bucket of ice…"

Jenna cocked her head at him

"…for all the fuckin' bruises I can feel forming. Damn girl, who the hell taught you to throw like that?"

Jenna giggled and tried not to feel bad, "Well duh…David. He was a great pitcher." She narrowed her eyes and tilted her head, thinking, "Hmmm, you know, I wonder if that will carry over into other aspects…"

Vince slapped a hand over her mouth to stop that train of thought, cause really…he did not want to know. "Let's just go to the hotel, huh? Let me make it up to you…and then you can play doctor, and tend to my wounds, I think something is starting to swell."

"You mean your head?" She smirked, nipping at his offending hand.

Vince slapped her lightly on the ass, "Well _one_ of them anyway."

Vince unlocked the door to the same hotel room they used to clean up after their day at the track before. He flicked on the light and sighed gruffly "Home Sweet Crap."

Jenna giggled, "It's not so bad. I think it's kinda romantic that we got the same room."

Vince pulled her close, wrapping her in his arms and stealing a kiss. "There is nothing romantic about a cheap hotel room decorated in late 70's crap, baby. You deserve better. We could just get cleaned up here and drive into Vegas."

"You want to take me to Vegas? V, do you know what Leon would do if he even _thought_ we had been to Vegas?"

"The same thing he will do if he finds out I took you to a crappy hotel outside of Barstow to ravish your body and leave you panting for more?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Jenna agreed kissing the corner of his mouth. "Let's just stay here. I like it."

"You sure?" At her nod, Vince caved. "Okay, whatever you want, Birthday-girl. Why don't you go get cleaned up and I'll see what I can do about some food and stuff. I'll be right back."

Jenna crossed her fingers and said a little prayer for the rest of the weekend to go smoothly as she headed for the shower.

She took her time and was doing a final rinse of her hair when she felt a cool breeze chill her body. She gasped and opened her eyes just in time to see all six foot of Vince's tanned naked form slide into view. Her instinctive reaction was to cover her intimate areas with her hands, making him smile in amusement. He reached out, nudging her hands aside and giving her a gentle chiding shake of his head. He settled his big hands on the swell of her hips and pulled her forward away from the warmth of the water, closer to the radiating heat of his body.

"Mmmmm…My God you are so beautiful." He whispered hoarsely, letting his hot gaze roam over her.

Jenna could feel her entire body pulsing with excitement and nerves. She bit her lip and stared fixedly at his face. She watched as his dark blue eyes seared their way across her skin and down her naked body. She fought hard not to fidget but she just wasn't sure what to do or where to look. As much as they had fooled around and as many times as they had touched, they had always had some sort of clothing on or they were hidden in the dark. This full-naked, bright light, in the shower, in a hotel room, definitely going to have sex tonight thing was completely new. Despite how much she wanted this, the fact remained that she was a virgin, and she was scared.

Vince moved forward and pressed their bodies close together. Jenna was hot and wet and slick with water. Her skin seared his every where they touched. The firm pebbles of her nipples skipped lightly across his chest and the hard ridge of his erection twitched against the soft curve of her stomach. Vince groaned with need. He cupped her head in one hand and tilted her face to his for a kiss.

Jenna trembled as Vince's callused hands caressed her hip. When their bodies melded together, Jenna felt light-headed and her hands found purchase on Vince's muscular arms. She could feel ever inch of his hard, hot and hairy body, touching hers. She had stroked parts of him she had never seen and as much as she wanted to look now, she couldn't. A part of her wanted nothing more than to examine him from head to toe, with a long pause somewhere in the middle, but she was suddenly, unexplainably shy and nervous and more than a little freaked out. Vince's mouth found hers and the familiarity of the soft slow kiss, finally succeeded in pulling her from her thoughts.

Forcing himself to go slow and keep his hands in check, Vince focused all his energy on kissing the breath from Jenna's body. He could feel her trembling, even her breaths were shaky. The hands she rested on his biceps gripped him hard, as if seeking an anchor in a storm. And when it took a few seconds for her to respond to his kiss; he started to wonder if she had changed her mind.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: ** Been a long time since I posted, so here's a few significant details from the last couple of chapters._ Vince punched David and ran off in a huff of jealousy, David kissed Roman, Roman picked a fight with Vince before driving __David off into the proverbial sunset, __Jenna pelted Vince with rocks because he was being a hard-headed idiot, Vince and Jenna made up, and Vince and Jenna are now safely ensconced in a poorly decorated hotel room on the outskirts of Barstowe about to indulge in Virginal Happy Birthday/Make-up sex._

_**Warning: Chapter 32 is ALL HET SEX! Virginal het sex. And since the first time rarely goes of without a hitch... drinking or eating near your computer is probably NOT a good idea.**_

**"Two thirds"**

Vince kissed his way to her ear, smoothing his hands down her arms, he asked, "Do me a favor, Jen…Wash my back?"

The look she shot him almost made him laugh out loud. She was so nervous, she was trembling and he hoped this would give her time to relax and find her confidence again. Vince placed a soapy rag in her hand, kissed the tip of her nose, and turned around to present his back to her.

Jenna raised a shaky hand to scrub Vince's back with the rag, grateful for the reprieve. The rag glided softly over his back, leaving foamy bubbles in its wake. She placed her other hand against his shoulder, the skin slippery and warm under her fingers.

Vince emitted a light groan and rolled his neck and shoulders, stretching and rippling the muscles. Jenna was mesmerized by the play of skin under her fingers.

"You…you've got a few marks," she murmured, her fingers circling the bruised welt between his shoulder blades.

Vince winced slightly and tossed, "Thanks to you and your perfect aim," over his shoulder with a good-natured grin.

"I'm sorry."

Vince turned to face her, taking the cloth from her hands, "Don't be. I deserved it." He leaned in to kiss her softly as he pulled her hands to his chest, encouraging her to touch him.

Jenna watched water stream over his pecs and her hands. She trailed her fingers over his tattoo and across his nipples, following the river of water to his abs. Using her thumbs to reroute the water from each side of his bellybutton became a game of sorts and gave her an excuse look at his groin.

Vince held still under the spray of the shower and watched Jenna. She looked fascinated by the ripples of water following the contours of his body. A tiny smirk crossed her features as she spread her hands against his belly. Her trembling had lessened and her breathing had changed from the panicky little gasps of a few minutes ago to a soft controlled rhythm. Vince let his hands rest softly on her hips and watched as Jenna forgot to be nervous and just enjoyed the moment.

Wrapping her hand around Vince's oblique she flexed her fingers and found a ticklish spot that made him jump and twist away. Jenna laughed, poking the spot with her finger again. Vince snorted with laughter and retaliated by tickling her ribs. What followed was more of a soapy slick wrestling match that ended with Jenna trapped between his hard body and the shower wall, begging for mercy as the water began to run cool.

By declaring a mutual truce Vince managed to get soaped up and rinsed before the water got cold enough to be embarrassing.

Jenna dried her hair as best she could; twisting it tightly into the towel, as Vince quickly scrubbed the majority of the moisture from his body. He startled her when he dropped to his knees in front of her dripping body, wrapped his arms around her hips and cupped her buttocks in his hands. Before she could move, he buried his face against her belly and his slick tongue dipped into her navel. Jenna gasped at the incredibly erotic sensation, and shivered when his lips formed a seal and sucked the same spot.

When his teeth grazed her hip bone, her knees buckled and she grabbed his shoulders for balance, thankful for the grip he had on her that kept her upright.

Vince leaned his head back and looked up at her, "I love you," he whispered, his beard tickling her stomach.

She raked a hand through his wet hair, petting him and smiled, whispering "I love you too, V."

Standing, he attacked her mouth and slowly worked his way down her neck, leaving Jenna weak kneed and moaning. Vince grabbed her hips and lifted her against him, spreading her thighs, his dick nestling against her curls. Startled Jenna clutched at his shoulders, but relaxed when her eased her down on the bathroom counter, her bottom cushioned by a towel.

Vince worked his way down her body once again until he was kneeling on the floor. Kissing her knees and biting softly at her calf muscles, he worked his way down to her pink painted toes. Playfully slipping his tongue between her digits and gently sucking two into his mouth, he laughed as Jenna cried out at the sensation and tried to kick free. Releasing that foot and capturing the other, Vince licked and nibbled at her instep until she was in danger of falling from her perch before he moved up her body again.

Kissing the insides of her thighs, Vince wedged his shoulders between them as she modestly tried to close them. He growled a warning as he pulled her hips forward to the edge of the counter, ignoring her fingers scrambling for purchase as he settled his mouth against her warm center.

Jenna let out a small shriek as hot breath scorched her followed immediately by Vince's fiery tongue. Momentarily panicked she struggled to pull away, but the counter was slick and his grip was firm. He growled against her again sending vibrations through her, causing her muscles to give up and the back of her head thudded against the mirror. Moaning with lust and embarrassment all at the same time she grabbed his damp hair with one hand intending to push him away, but the sensations were so strong and so delicious her body betrayed her mind and tugged his head closer, begging for more.

Vince felt the change in her even before her fingers raked across his scalp and pressed his face tighter between the V of her thighs. Smirking and stifling a laugh, he went to work on her slick mound. Teasing the tender flesh around the edges with the point of his tongue until she wriggled and then rewarding her with a broad lick and a sucking kiss, he gradually worked his way closer to that small bundle of nerves at her center.

Jenna thrashed and groaned with pleasure and frustration as Vince teased her mercilessly. No matter how hard she tried to maneuver his head in the right direction, his lips and tongue danced just shy of her goal. She bit her lips to keep from shouting instructions at him. She had never experienced what he was doing before, but she instinctively knew he wasn't doing it right! He was driving her crazy!

"Viiiince, mmmnngh, ahhh please!" she whimpered desperately.

Finally Vince took pity on her and aimed his tongue at the right spot. Alternating flicking strokes to her swollen clit and deep penetrating licks into her opening, he drove her deliberately toward climax. Her thighs trembled and he could feel her toes start to curl against his back. He winced as her grip on his hair tightened, but he ignored the pain focusing instead on lapping up her sweet juices as she shuddered and came against his mouth.

As she calmed Vince kissed his way up her body, his cock bounced against his belly and her thigh as he moved. It was hot and painfully hard, throbbing with need, but he ignored it, except to feel pride as it left a damp trail of pre-cum on her soft flesh, marking her as his. He slowly and gently worked a single finger inside her, setting off small quaking aftershocks.

Jenna was speechless, trembling and panting for breath after the most incredible orgasm of her life. Her cheeks flamed red and she ducked her head trying to hide from Vince, embarrassed that he had done that. A million thoughts flashed through her head she worried about taste, smell, hair, how wet she was and how she yanked at him, forcing him to stay there as she came.

Vince nibbled on her ear, his beard damp and ticklish against her skin, but it was his words that finally caught her attention.

"Mmmm, my God you taste so fucking good, Jen. Love you. Love the way you taste. The way you smell…mmm…Fuck! Next time skip the perfume, just rub that sweet body on my pillow…make me cum in my shorts. Better yet, I'll just ravish you in your sleep. Mmmm, baby. My baby. Love to make you cum."

Vince was mumbling and whispering against her skin as he licked and kissed all the sensitive spots. Jenna pulled away and looked at him in shocked amazement. Catching her expression, Vince chuckled softly, asking "What?"

"You… liked it?"

"What you don't believe me?" Vince dipped to kiss her lips quickly, "I'll prove it to you."

Jenna startled at the faint musk that lingered on his lips. Not bad, definitely not unpleasant, just different, unexpected. Jenna wrapped her arms around his neck and whimpered as his finger slowly slid from her body. Raising his slick finger to her lips, Vince softly traced his finger tip across her lower lip, spreading her juices there. Jenna held very still with wide-eyed wonder as the scent of her own body wafted to her. It was warmer and more intense than what had lingered on his lips and she licked her lips without thinking.

Vince groaned, pressing his hardness against her in reaction. Gently he prodded her lips with his finger again, encouraging her to open to him.

"See? See how good you taste?"

Jenna opened he mouth slightly and Vince slid his finger in carefully, loving the feel of her hot wet tongue wrapping around him as she blushed deeply and sucked his finger clean.

Unable to take anymore, he suddenly scooped her into his arms and carried her out of the bathroom to the bed. Crawling onto the bed and resting between her thighs, Vince again took his time worshiping her mouth and all the flesh within his reach.

He drove Jenna insane, licking and sucking at her beasts, his hands smoothing every inch of skin he could reach from her head to her toes. His cock rested firmly against her mound. Vince rocked his hips sliding against her opening, the head of his penis grazing her clit time and again. Together they found a rhythm, grinding their hips against each other until he thought he was going to lose it, like an inexperienced teenager.

Reaching under the pillow he retrieved the condoms he had stashed there earlier. With one foil packet in hand, he pulled away slightly and gave her a moment to gather her thoughts, before he asked one last time.

"Jen, baby? Are you sure? Cause we can stop…if you want." He was trembling with need and so hard it hurt, but he would stop it she wanted. '_Oh God please don't say stop. Twenty four is too fucking young to die of a fucking heart attack.'_

"Mmmm…V, you promised. Make love to me, please V, Please don't stop. I love you."

"Oh God, Jen, I love you too, baby."

A quick kiss and then he sat back on his heels, ripping the foil with his teeth, and silently cursing the trembling in his hands that made getting the sheath on more difficult. Finally succeeding, he gave a few experimental stokes, making sure the condom held. Returning to Jenna, resting his body against her as before, he shifted to the side a bit and let his fingers explore her opening.

Kissing her and working her carefully back to the brink of orgasm; Vince slipped his middle finger deep inside her, working her clit with his thumb. She was slick and wet and ready, but he hesitated, wondering if it would be better to make her cum first or not.

Jenna clutched at Vince, loving what he was doing to her, but needing more. Her body arched and begged for release, but just as she was about to cum, his wonderfully talented fingers disappeared. She almost sobbed in disappointment, but he shifted his weight and she felt the larger, blunted tip of his cock push against her entrance.

Vince held her tightly as he nudged into the small opening. She was tight he knew, her narrow untried passage had squeezed his finger snugly and the fear of hurting her had cooled his ardor somewhat. Looking down into her eyes he watched intently for any sign of pain.

Jenna looked into the intense stare Vince had leveled on her and nervously waited for whatever he had in store for her. At first it was a thick feeling of hard pressure as he forced his way into her body. The pressure increased steadily and uncomfortably until it suddenly became pain, a sharp burning pain. She made a small sound and instinctively her hand went down to her side pushing against his thigh, trying to hold him back. Instantly she felt him retreat just a fraction of an inch, letting her breath, giving her a moment to relax and prepare. Then he thrust forward again, faster and more forceful than before, moving an inch or so into her body.

Vince pushed steadily forward until he saw pain register on Jenna's face. He eased the pressure a bit, to give her a chance to relax, before he shifted his hips forward forcefully, just enough to tear the barrier and get the head of his cock past the membrane. She was tight and her muscles contracted with the intrusion, pain and shock flashed in her eyes, but she bite her lip, arched her neck and only whimpered slightly. Her small hand had returned to his thigh, pressing him back, subtlety telling him to stop, at least for the moment. Easing down on her, Vince held his hips very still and tried to soothe her.

"It's okay, baby. I'm inside you. Worst part is over." He murmured as he kissed her lips and nibbles at her breasts. "You okay, baby?"

She nodded jerkily.

"Try to relax. I'm not going to move, not yet. Just relax, baby. I'll make you feel good again, I promise."

Vince eased his hand between their bodies, finding her little nub, he gently stoked it. Slowly and patiently he built her arousal again, until she was wiggling her hips despite the pain, trying to get more stimulation.

Jenna was desperate to cum. The new fullness pressing into her and stretching he,r felt so strange. The burning pain diminished enough to let her feel the pleasure it could bring. Her head thrashed about on the pillow as his lips and tongue swirled around her nipples and his fingers gently coaxed her to climax.

"Ahhhh. Viiiiince! "

His jaw tightened as he fought for control feeling Jenna writhed against him. She shuddered hard and fresh warm fluid wet his fingers. Vince smeared the dampness on the small patch of trim hair that graced the top of her mound and rested for a moment on his elbows. Vince took a few deep breaths prayed for strength. The air was thick with sex, steam, and the faintest hint of blood, making his dick throb with need and dissatisfaction at being only partially buried in the heat of the body it wanted so much.

Looking down into her sweet face, Vince was distracted by her closed eyes and the relaxation written on her face. Leaning down to sweetly kiss her swollen lips, he smiled as she cocked her head and looked at him.

"Wow," she breathed.

"You okay?"

She paused to consider for a moment, before she nodded, yes. "Mmmhmmm. I'm good."

He kissed her again, "Ready for more?"

Jenna suddenly looked alarmed, "There's more?!?"

Vince's eyebrow's shot up and he chuckled a little nervously. Glancing down at where their bodies were joined, he cocked his head and nodded, "Yeah…uhmmm, about two-thirds more, I'd say."

"_Two-thirds_? Oh God! Just how big are you?" She gasped her voice high and slightly accusing.

Vince choked off the laughter that threatened to explode and tried to look sympathetic. "We can stop, if you want."

Jenna's brow wrinkled as she scowled up at him. "And _what_? Be _'not quite a virgin'_ anymore? _Two-thirds_ a virgin? '_Hey Jenna, what'd you get for your birthday? One-third of a dick!'_ And what about you...did you cum?"

Vince was biting his lip, trying not to laugh at her and wondering if he should be offended at the same time, so the question caught him a little off guard. "Nah, not yet. But don't worry about me, you're the one in pain, so…"

"Oh, God! I'm so bad at this. You couldn't even get off! Hell, you didn't even get in all the way," she turned her head to the side, trying to hide from him, but Vince could hear the tears in her voice.

Vince kissed her ear and tried to make her turn her face back toward him, but she resisted. Growling, Vince hissed at her, "Shut up. Don't be stupid, Jen. You are so perfect, so beautiful and soft and hot all I want to do is ram my dick into you and stay there for the rest of my life. I could cum just from thinking about you and quite frankly I have, but tonight isn't about that. I am hard as a rock and leaking pre-cum by the gallons, right now. I have been fighting off the urge to cum for ages, because I wanted to make this so good for you. Losing your virginity hurts and makes you bleed and whether or not I cum isn't important here. All the way or not, doesn't matter as long as it's good for you. We've got the rest of our lives; everything doesn't have to happen tonight."

Jenna swallowed and met his eyes, "But I want it to," she sniffled.

They just looked at each other for a long minute, before Vince nodded and kissed her. "Okay."

As they made out, Jenna started rocking her pelvis despite the discomfort, but Vince used his hands to slow her movements, determined not to let her hurt herself. Using his lips and fingers, he made love to her gently and slowly. Vince carefully began flexing his pelvis in rhythm with Jenna's twitches. She whimpered and hissed in pain, but was so distracted by the building orgasm that she didn't really understand that Vince was slowly working his shaft deeper into her recesses. By the time she shattered under him, he was a little more than halfway inside her body and the sudden clenching and pulsing of her muscles caught him by surprise. He jerked spasmodically, plunging deeper than she was ready for as he came right after she did.

Jenna screamed as Vince slammed deeper into her. Despite the orgasm, he felt enormous and hard, ripping into her body. Everything down there throbbed, with pain and pleasure that mixed and confused her senses. She gripped his thigh with one hand and clamped her knees tight against his hips, trying to stop him from moving, but despite the fact that he held his body rigid against her, things continued to pulse and throb and twitch!

Vince clung tight to her, as the waves of climax stole his breath and shook his limbs. Slowly their bodies relaxed against each other. Vince felt his erection slowly softening inside her tight channel, only slipping slightly.

Jenna's whisper made him smile as her lips brushed his ear, "I think I can feel your heartbeat…down there.

The wonder in her voice left him feeling humble and amazed all at the same time. Unable to find any words for the moment, he just gave a soft grunt and kissed her lips.

"You're moving." She pouted, "Stop it."

"I can't help it," he whispered, reluctantly pulling away from her. She whimpered as his body slipped free of hers. Vince went to the bathroom to get rid of the condom and returned with a cold washrag, that he used to gently clean her. Folding it and pressing it to her tender flesh when he was done.

Lying beside her, Vince snuggled close, his beard tickling her shoulder. "Does that help?"

She nodded.

I'm sorry I hurt you. Didn't mean to get so rough. There at the end... sorta lost control."

"It was good. It hurt, but it was really good. No two thirds about that."

Vince laughed softly, a faint blush staining his cheeks, "You hungry? I brought snacks."


End file.
